Seirin's Manager
by damnheart.o3
Summary: Snow colored hair, pale lavender eyes, an appearance that screams INNOCENCE! She is Seirin's Manager, Hyuga Yuki. Her goal is to make Seirin to be NO.1 in JAPAN! But before that happens, she must face the GOM and face love along the way. GOMxOC and JUNPEIxRIKO. R&R please. Please excuse my grammar. Enjoy!
1. Hyuga Yuki

**chapter 1! I hope you like it! I apologized for my mistakes for I am a new writer... English is not my first language so please understand my situation...**

**ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: KnB is not mine!**

* * *

"W-what?"

This is really unexpected. She wished she's dreaming and hope that someone pinch, slap or anything just to make her wake up.

"Be our manager"

Manager? Manager of the _Seirin Basketball Team_? But that's ridiculous.

"You are the perfect choice Yu-chan"

"B-b-but" she stuttered. It's not that she didn't want to be the manager… It's just that… she's not confident enough to be a manager.

The girl in front of her who is her childhood friend and the coach of the Seirin Basketball Team whose name is Riko Aida just smiled at her… well, It's kind of a creepy one… Like there is something behind that smile.

_Yu-chan_ gulped visibly and looked at Riko with fear and doubt in her eyes.

"Umm... W-well, I guess I can be y-your m-m-manager" she said softly as she put her gaze on her shoes like it's the most interesting thing in the world. She couldn't say no to her, her instincts told her to. Because even if she said no, she'll force her! Yes, Riko is really that cruel.

She peeks up through her bangs and she saw Ri-chan –her nickname for her- smiled widely at her. She gulped again and her heart beats fast than it would ever could. And the only thing she can think of right now is '_I hope I chose the right choice.'_

Riko smiled widely at the cute, innocent, shy girl in front of her who agreed to be the Seirin's manager. She's glad she doesn't have to use force or blackmail her in order to make her agree.

"Yu-chan" she called. Hyuga Yuki, my childhood friend, 1st year and Hyuga-kun's cousin looked back at her when she heard her name. Her waist length hair flows as the breeze pass by and its color is like a pure snow that never melts the same with her pale skin and her eyes is like pearls that glistened in the sun that looks so innocent and pure.

"H-hai?" she replied. Her voice is so soft that you might nearly not hear it if you'll not pay too much attention to it.

Riko smiled at her. Not the smile with full of bad intention, of course. "Don't worry Yu-chan, they will not hurt or bully you" she assured her as they walk going to the gym to meet up the guys.

Yuki shakily nodded at her and Riko sighed. It's obvious she's scared and hesitating. Riko knows her very well. Yuki is not good with strangers and crowds, so of course, she understands why Yuki is nervous.

"If they did something that you'll not like, just tell me and I'll give them what they deserve. Ok?" she told her and smiled with a hint of evilness. Oh, how she would love to kick their ass once they made her cry. She'll make them suffer! She'll torture them! She'll castrate them! Oh, anything just to make them realize to never made a girl cry ever AGAIN.

Yuki giggled at her bestfriend's statement. She felt a bit relaxed knowing she have Riko by her side if ever something bad happens. She smiled gratefully at her and Riko smiled back.

"Thank you" she said.

Riko grinned at her and patted the smaller girl beside her. When they reached the front door of the gym Riko looked down at her childhood friend to see if she's fine so she asked. "Ready?"

Yuki closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as clenched her hands in front of her chest. When she opened her eyes, a look of determination replace her once feared eyes.

"I'm ready."

Riko only grinned and slowly, she opened the door.

There is no backing out now. Hyuga Yuki.

* * *

**please review! ! !**

**pleaaaaaase! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Boost my lack of confidence!**

**love ya all! **


	2. Introduction

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating last Wednesday! I tried to but I just really can't :( I'm not at home last Thursday and Friday since I'm slept over at school. That's why I make this longer than the last time.**

**And don't worry people! I'm going to follow the manga!**

**And I'm so sorry if this will be a boring chapter to you and I'm so sorry if there will be wrong grammar! I'm just not really good at this. . .**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: K&B is not mine!**

* * *

"She's our manager?!"

All of them except Kuroko, Mitobe and Junpei shouted in surprise.

Riko only nod as she checks her clipboard. As for Yuki, she fidgeted in her position as her head face to the ground showing how uncomfortable she was.

Junpei look at her cousin and sighed _'I knew this would happen'_.

Their eyes are still widened in shock and their mouth hangs open, still not believing what the coach said.

"W-wait! So what's your relationship with Captain?" Koganei who recovered first from shock ask the shy girl curiously

"Cousins" Riko deadpanned, answering Koganei's question.

"EH?!" another round of surprised echo the whole gym. Mitobe widened his eyes this time while for Kuroko… well, his expression stays neutral and Junpei's eyes twitch.

Yuki's blush intensifies, hating all the attention she's receiving and Riko only sighed _'Is it really that hard to believe?'_

Honestly, they do think that it's really hard to believe. It's like comparing an orange to an apple. (**AN: **yeah guys I know… that line is stupid! But I can't help it XD) Just how a devil did became cousins with an angel?! Yeah guys! They think that their Captain is a devil. With a terrifying personality that he have especially when in clutch time, who wouldn't think he is not a devil?!

Junpei walked up to her cousin ignoring his surprised stupid team mates. He stopped in front of her and ruffled her silky white hair. Yuki pouted then give her cousin a soft smile, her nervousness is slowly disappearing just seeing his cousin.

Junpei grinned at her and said "I'm glad you are our manager Yuki though I hate that you're going to be surrounded by perverted species"

Confused, Yuki cocked her head and said, "p-perverts?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "So stay away from them. They are dangerous." so dangerous that the possibility of tainting her innocence is very high. But if that happens, he'll make sure to end their lives. An evil smirk slowly etched on his face when he thought of that. They'll surely not see another day if they ever did that.

Yuki saw his cousin smirk and give him a quizzical look.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan, we are not perverts." Izuki joined the conversation.

"I-izuki-senpai" She looked away from his cousin and turned her gaze at Izuki who smiled at her. She returned back his smile and Junpei groaned.

"I doubt about that. Boys are perverts and you are no exception." Riko interfered, her hands placed on her hips. "Anyway, I'll introduce them to you Yu-chan."

"Hyuuga Junpei, your cousin, is the Captain and his position is shooting guard. Izuki Shun, our point guard. That guy-" She points at Koganei "—is Koganei Shin, small forward and the guy besides him is Mitobe Rinnosuke, our center. They are all 2nd years." Yuki nodded as a sign she understand then Riko continued "The first years are, Hiroshi Fukuda, Kouki Furihata and Kouichi Kawahara" The trio sweat drop at that simple introduction. "The red head is Ka—"

"U-umm… You don't have to i-introduce K-kagami-kun and K-kuroko-kun. I already k-know them." Yuki interrupted.

There is a moment of silence then…

"EEEEEEH?!" anoooooooooother round of surprise, echo the whole gym or maybe the whole school by the same people again (except Kagami) since it's freaking loud. It's really loud that Yuki have to cover her ears.

Junpei winced in pain and glared at them. "SHUT UP MORONS!"

They immediately shut their mouth but the surprise on their face didn't disappear.

"There is no need to shout stupid lowlifes! If you want to shout then go to hell! And what the hell are you surprised about?!" Junpei shouted in annoyance.

"You also don't have to shout Captain" Kagami stated. Junpei glared at him, causing Kagami to shut his mouth.

Then Furihata interrupted "H-how did you notice Kuroko-kun?" he stammered.

Yuki cocked her head on the side, confuse on what he's talking about. The guys thought it was cute when she did that and their cheeks turn bright pink.

"I'm also curious about that, how did you notice him so easily?" Kagami asked. This caught Kuroko's attention and was now looking intensely on the shy girl.

The girl blushed. "B-because I can s-see him?" Yuki looked at Kagami and blinked, blush still etched on her face.

Kagami only give him a blank look. "Huh?"

"But Kuroko-kun has a low presence that you won't even notice him!" Fukuda stated.

Yuki muttered a small 'oh' "Well, maybe guess beca-"she was cut off when a hand suddenly covers her mouth.

"You can't tell them your secret- _yet, _Yu-chan" Riko told her as she removed her hands on her mouth.

"W-why not?" Yuki looked at Riko curiously. "Because I don't want to~" Riko winked.

"Tsk. What's with the cliffhanger?!" Koganei whined.

Riko ignored him "Well, Yu-chan. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Yuki's face turned as red as a tomato when Riko blurted that out and started playing with her fingers. She really hates introductions.

She gulped and her face if possible turned redder "W-w-well… umm… I-I-I…"

She averted her eyes and look everywhere but them. Then she took a deep breath and closes her eyes as she counted one to ten. _'Calm down, Yuki. Just introduce yourself and this will be over!'_

Junpei looked at her cousin worriedly. He knew that his cousin is not good with introductions. She's so bad with it that sometimes she ended up fainting. And that, of course, is something he doesn't want to happen.

The others wait on his cousin patiently. For Riko, she's patient as well. If it's other people, I'm sure he/she is already wishing not to exist in this world anymore. Because many people knew that Riko is not a big fan of waiting.

Yuki opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip until it turns red. She is still not even taking a glance at the guys, in fear that she might faint.

_'Kawaii' _the guys thought as they look at the white haired girl. Junpei seems to read what they're thinking since angry veins started to pop out his head. He is about to open his mouth but Yuki suddenly spoke.

"W-well, I-I'm Hyuuga Y-Yuki… umm… Age 16 and m-my birthday i-i-is on January 3." She gulped then continued. "Uhh… I-I like s-sweets and I h-h-hate strawberries. I'm in Class 1-B… umm. I-I… I don't have enough knowledge about b-b-basketball b-but" She takes a deep breath, her head face on the floor and then she looked up to them with a determined expression on her face "But I'll help to make you all become No.1 in Japan!

With that said Riko squeal in delight and hug the small girl saying how cute she was. The guys grinned at the white hair girl and the others just smiled. Yuki returned their smile with her soft one and the guys blushed because of it.

Riko stopped hugging Yuki then she turned to the boys with a smirk on her face.

"So boys, we are gonna beat their ass and make it to championship! Got that?!" Riko exclaimed with seriousness. "But of course, it will be not easy as we want it to be! Yu-chan will not only be our manager but also be our strategist! She will be the eyes and I will be the brains of this team. So remember, our only choice is to win and be strong! Understand?!"

"Hai!" they all shouted with a determined face.

"And if you lose" she beamed.

They all gulped.

"You know what will happen~" she cheerfully said.

They all froze on their spot and just nodded. They are surely not going to lose! Especially with that cruel punishment waiting for them!

"W-what is she talking about nii-san?" Yuki asked.

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "You know… The same stuff" He answered.

Her pale eyes looked up and it hit her. "Ah! That?"

Junpei only nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"I'll not let that happened to you nii-san!" She decided.

The older Hyuuga shed tears mentally. Thanking the gods out there that he was given such a wonderful cousin. Oh how lucky he is!

"I'm really burning with excitement right now! To think that we are gonna fight one of the Generation of the Miracles. " Kagami smirked. "Kise Ryouta is going down!"

"Kise Ryouta?" Yuki asked when he heard the familiar name.

This caught the team's attention and even her cousin "You don't know him?!" they asked at the same time.

Yuki blinked and blinked and blinked then shook her head.

'_This girl is full of surprises' _they all thought.

"He is one of the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko who is silent all the time finally spoke.

All of them jumped in surprised as they notice the blue haired boy.

Yuki blinked again "O-oh. I-I heard that they are a team of prodigies and Riko-chan told me that you're one of them, Kuroko-kun" She uttered.

"Hai"

"T-then I'm really excited to watch you play on Kaijou's practice match, Kuroko-kun" She smiled.

Kuroko returned the gesture with a small smile "I'll do my best"

Yuki blushed when he saw him smiled. It's very rare of him to show emotions and all she can think is he looks more human when he smiled.

Her train of thoughts broke when Riko shouted.

"Enough with the chit-chat! Start practicing! Don't waste time!" Riko ordered.

Before they do that, Koganei patted Yuki's head and said "Welcome to the team". Mitobe only nod at her and Yuki muttered a soft thank you to the both of them and they started practicing.

"Please take care of us" Kuroko said and bowed, Yuki bowed as well. The trio did the same to Yuki. Kagami just ruffle her hair and she stuck her mouth at him and pouted as she combs her hair by her fingers.

"You can start your job as a manager tomorrow Yuki" the Captain said.

"I-I-I can do my job today nii-san!" Yuki argued.

"I agree with him. Just go home and ready yourself for tomorrow's practice match. You also need to rest you know. We need you to be in full condition" Riko argued back.

Yuki sighed in defeat. There is nothing she can do when it comes to the two of them.

"I-I guess you're right. Then I'll be going. Thank you"

Riko blew her whistle to catch the boy's attention.

Then Yuki speak "I-I'll be going now. T-thank you for accepting me as the team's manager. S-see you tomorrow." She bowed; her perpetual blushed present on her face.

The boys wave goodbye to her and watched her leave.

"Return to practice!" Coach shouted when Yuki's out of sight.

The boys returned to what they're doing.

Just because it's only a practice match, doesn't mean they're going to take it easy.

They'll make sure they will win. No matter what happens.

* * *

**AN:Dan dan~ is it boring? Is it good? please tell me so I can make the next chapter better! I'm really confident to make the next chapter since I'll start following the manga plot.**

**And I'll try to enhance my writing skills...**

**And also I apologized for not revealing Yuki's abilities... I think that it's too early for that and my sis told me not to reveal it so soon. I'm sorry. . .**

**PLEASE REVIEW. . .**


	3. Kise Ryouta

**chapter 3 edited edition! yay! sorry for the grammatical errors. ENJOY! **

**disclaimer: not mine, KnB!**

* * *

THE DAY OF THE MATCH!

Today is a normal day for other people.

But for the Seirin Basketball team?

NO.

Especially to the new hired manager of the Seirin team, Hyuga Yuki.

Yuki always expected her days will be always normal. But for some reason, the gods decided to change that.

Her life dramatically changes after she accepts that offer yesterday. An offer which is forced by none other than her best friend, her childhood friend and the Coach of Seirin Basketball team, Riko Aida.

So starting today, her normal day will now change to ABNORMAL.

* * *

"This place is huge. You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics." Junpei uttered as he observed his surroundings with awe.

Yuki merely nodded to her cousin's statement. This school is really big that she is afraid to fall behind and get lost in this huge place. She made sure to stay close right beside her cousin and matched their long pace.

"Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual." Kuroko said.

Hearing that, Yuki's big white pearly eyes immediately snapped towards Kagami who is grumpily walking behind her.

"Shut up. I was too much fired up, so I couldn't sleep." Kagami scratched the back of his head, "I was a little too excited." Kagami added as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Junpei rolled his eyes, not even believing that the red head is a 'little' too excited. Who is he trying to fool anyways? He is really an idiot.

"What are you, a kid going on a field trip?" Kuroko deadpanned. Junpei smirked at that.

"What'd you say?!"

"Kagami-kun" Yuki called, earning the red boy's attention. Kagami looked at the smaller girl and raised his eyebrows.

"Y-you shouldn't stay up so late. Lack of sleep can lose your focus on the game."

Kagami scratched the back of his head, "I know that—" Junpei scoffed. Kagami laughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry… For worrying you."

Yuki smiled softly at him, "It's alright. J-just don't do it again okay? It's bad for your health."

Kagami blushed and looked away as he nodded. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head showing his embarrassment.

"Make sure to follow her, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said impassively as if mocking him.

Kagami shot him a glare, "Shut up."

Yuki just smiled at the two. Seeing them argue is normal for her now. They always did that every time they are together and Yuki just thanked the Kamis out there that their verbal arguments never turn physically. But then, she is certain that there will be some bloodshed in the future.

She was then returned back to reality when someone called them.

"Hey guys!"

A tall blonde man, who Yuki admittedly is good looking, was jogging and waving towards them.

"Kise!" Kagami shouted when the blonde guy got neared them.

Yuki's brows knitted together, confusion written on her face. Junpei noticed this and answered her obvious question even if she didn't ask. He can read her like an open book.

"That's Kise Ryouta" Junpei said, pointing the blonde guy who was ignoring Kagami.

"I-I see. H-he really looks familiar." Yuki uttered. Yuki looked at Kise Ryouta, who thankfully, is not looking at her. He seemed familiar and Yuki is sure she saw him somewhere... But where?

"This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you" Kise told them. Yuki continued to stare at him.

"Hello." Riko greeted.

"Kise… Hey!" Kagami called but Kise ignored him gain and walked straight to Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us. I've been crying into my pillow every night." Kise whimpered, faking tears.

Yuki' eyes widened when she finally remembered him! When she was in the library and was looking for some supplementary books, she heard these two girls conversation about some handsome blonde model that is in their school. Those two girls immediately exited the library, saying something about asking for an autograph. She didn't even care about that kind of stuff so she decided to ignore it. But since she was the curious type, she decided to at least take a peek at the model that they are talking about. So she went to the gym and saw the model signing some autographs. Satisfied, after she saw him, she immediately leaves.

"What's wrong with him?" Junpei asked no one in particular. Seriously, what kind of damn model is he?

"Just show us the way!" Kagami exclaimed but Kise ignored him again.

"Not even a girl has turned me down before." Kise continued to whine to Kuroko.

"Are you ignoring me?" He is really getting annoyed.

Yuki just owlishly watch the scene in astonishment. Watching them is... entertaining.

"Could you please stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko said in his monotone voice. But Yuki noticed the annoyance on his tone.

Kise's eyes suddenly became serious; his childish behavior turned 180 degrees. "I'm interested to know more about—" he now looked at Kagami "—the guy who's making Kurokocchi says those things."

"I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge." He said as he walked past him.

Kagami followed Kise's movement with seriousness in his eyes.

Kise then continued, "I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have."

Kagami smirked. He badly wants to fight this guy and kick his ass. "Sounds good."

Yuki looked at Kagami then at Kuroko. Kuroko's face stays neutral and Yuki wondered what he was thinking right now. Kuroko was really hard to read with that neutral expression etched on his face. But as Yuki looked dipper, his eyes says different thing.

This is going to be fun knowing he'll fight an opponent who has the guts to pick a fight on him, thought Kise, smirking at the said guy before him.

"Yosh, then please follow me."

* * *

As they follow Kise, Yuki can't help herself but feel nervous. She's so nervous that she can't stop fiddling with her fingers. Her bad habit is returning and it's irritating the mind out of her!

"You look nervous Yu-chan" Riko noticed. She's been observing her since a while ago.

Yuki blushed and twiddled at her fingers more. It's her first job as the manager after all, and just thinking that she might not do her job right is really nerve-wrecking.

"I-Is it really that obvious?" she asked nervously, her gaze on the floor.

Riko nodded then suddenly something occurred on her mind.

She gave Yuki a scheming grin, "Ne~ did you fall for Kise?"

Yuki and Junpei (who is listening to their conversation for the whole time) both widened their eyes on Riko's statement.

Yuki's blushed madly as she wave her hands in front of her, "N-no! I'm n-not! I just met h-him! There is n-no way I'll fall for h-him that fast". _'Oh kami, what's with Ri-chan's brain?' _ She can't believe what her best friend said. Her? Fall for Kise? No way!

Junpei sighed in relief, glad that her precious cousin didn't fall to a moron.

Riko frowned and looked at her with suspicious eyes, "Are you sure?"

Yuki shook her head violently as a yes.

"Then why are you staring at him a while ago?" Ruki teased and a smirk at the flustered girl beside her.

The snow haired girl widened her eyes, "I-I'm not!" she shouted in defense. She's not staring at him right? Right?! Or maybe she is, but she sure is not staring! Wait, did she just shout?

All eyes looked at her including Kise, who noticed her for the first time. When she realized that she just shouted, her hands instantly covered her mouth and whispered a soft sorry with a soft blush on her face. Riko tried to suppress her laugh and Yuki only glared at her.

_'You're so doomed Ri-chan'_

Kise who just recognized the small petite girl, widened his eyes in shocked and immediately asked Kuroko, "Kurokocchi! You didn't tell me that you have a cute girl with you! Who is she?"

"Hyuuga Yuki, our team manager." Kuroko answered.

"EH?! I thought your team doesn't have a manager?"

"She just joins yesterday."

With that answer, Kise walked over to Yuki with a big grin on his face. When he reached her, he grabbed both her shoulders and leaned down on her height.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kise Ryouta!"

Yuki jumped in surprise and her wide pearl eyes looked at the blonde's honey brown eyes. She could feel the heat forming on her cheeks as she stared at him. She opened her mouth to say something but no voice came out.

_'Too close. Please get away from me!'_

A frown formed at the blonde's handsome face when the girl in front of her won't speak and all red. "Hey, are you alright?" he said and touched her forehead to check for fever.

_'This is not good.'_

Yuki staggered backward and in reflex, she punched Kise in his gorgeous face making him to stumble backward and falls to the ground. He touched his sore face and looked wide eye at the red faced girl. _'I-I... I was punched?! And none other than by a girl?'_ He patted his sore cheek and winced, _'Men, I prefer Captain's kick than her incredulous punch'_

The Seirin boys, was of course, shocked. Amazed. Astonished. Dumbfounded! Coz hell, that was one hell of a punch.

Yuki gasped, covering her mouth. _'Double crap. I punched him?! Waaa!'._

She immediately kneels beside Kise and tends his sore cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry!" she repeated as tears started to form on her guilty eyes.

Seeing this, Kise began to panic. So he immediately said, "D-don't cry! It's fine! It doesn't hurt! Really"

"B-but... I p-punched you." she sniffed, her eyes was now glossy with unshed tears.

Junpei's eyes is filled with such malice that everyone edged away from him as he watched the scene, "I'll murder him for good."

Junpei was about to charge at the blonde model only if Izuki and Mitobe didn't restrain him.

"Hyuuga! Calm down!" Izuki shouted.

"Shut up! I'll only calm down if that bastard stays away from her!"

"He is just comforting her!"

"That bastard made her cry!"

"She punched her first."

Junpei turned his ominous glare at Izuki, "That's because he is flirting at her!"

Riko's left eye started twitch in annoyance and hit him straight in the face, "Stop being like a possessive boyfriend! _Baka_"

This time, Junpei was now the one on the ground with a bruised cheek. "What the hell?"

"Did you say something? _Hyuga?"_ Riko uttered in a frightening voice, annoyance was obvious on her tone. The male Hyuga shook his head, terrified at his coach scary attitude. Even the Seirin boys stay away from them, in fear of feeling the wrath of their now, demonic coach.

"Then don't talk more shits and stand up."

On the other hand, Kise helped Yuki stood up. "I shouldn't have got near your personal space."

Yuki shook her head, "N-no. It was my f-fault. I shouldn't have p-punched you. I'm really sorry."

"No, I'm the one should be apologizing."

"I-it was my fault! I'm so-"

Kagami can't take this conversation anymore so he decided to butt in. Kagami holds Yuki's head and Yuki looked up at him, surprised.

"Stop with that blabbering. It will get you nowhere! Just lead us the way Kise."

Kise pouted and sighed, "Fine, fine~"

Kise looked at the girl whose head faced to the ground. He couldn't help but grinned, _'What an interesting girl. And a cute one too.'_

Kise patted her head, making Yuki looked at him. His grin widened, "Let's go Yukicchi~"

"It's here"

They followed Kise and Riko suddenly stop on her tracks when she saw the inside of the gym. Junpei and the others also stopped walking too. _'What the heck?'_

Yuki peeked behind his cousin and saw other players practicing at the other side of the court. She frowned, _'Why are they practicing on the other half of the court?'_ she thought.

"We're playing half of the court?" Riko asked as if she is unsure.

They all walked inside the gym and walk straight to other side where no one is practicing. Yuki walked behind them as she peered at the practicing players. _They look strong._

"You're here. Welcome. I'm Coach Takeuchi" said the big fat old man who introduced himself as the Coach.

He paused and asked, "Which one of you is the coach?"

"That's me." Riko answered.

"You? You're not the manager?" The Kaijou's Coach asked in shock.

Riko took Yuki's hand and dragged the girl besides her.

"I'm Coach Aida Riko and THIS is our manager Hyuga Yuki. We look forward to playing with you today!" Riko said and bowed. Yuki did the same and nervously said, "S-same with me"

"Uh, yeah." The old man said awkwardly as he scratched his head.

"So, um… What is this?" Riko asked, talking about the half of the court. It really confuses her on to why the other court is being used seeing they have a match.

"Exactly what it looks like. We've only made simple arrangements for today's game."

Riko smiled, but a force one. This is not the answer she wanted to hear. "Arrangements?"

Yuki and the guys listened intently to the conversation. They are curious as hell.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game—"Yuki's eyes narrowed "—to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out." Riko's façade is slowly diminishing and she clenched her hands harder to the strap of her bag. She seriously wants to punch this fat-ass hard on the face.

"Ah…" Riko gritted her teeth in irritation.

"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time." The coach added and looks at his clipboard, "Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score" With that said, he walked away.

Yuki noticed Riko's hands shook as she clenched her hands hard and suddenly, blue evil aura is slowly emitting around her and angry veins increasingly pops on her head. Yuki gulped visibly and looked at her team who glared daggers at back of the coach.

Yuki then heard the Kaijo's Coach told Kise that he shouldn't participate. The Seirin boys seemed to hear this as well seeing their face turned more annoyed. Yuki frowned, '_They are underestimating us!_'

"I know we've got star players from all the middle schools, but you're on a whole different level."

"Don't do that, Coach. Seriously stop saying that." Kise protested.

"If I let you play, it won't even be a game anymore."

Kise looked at them with an apologizing look.

"Just listen to him." Junpei told him.

"I haven't been this pissed in a while." Izuki said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Seriously, sorry. I'll be on the bench. But if you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in. Besides, if you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles." Kise said.

"Hey, show the Seirin guys to the locker room." Kaijou's coach ordered Kise.

"It's fine" Kuroko who is silent all this time finally spoke. "Please warm up. We don't have time to wait" Kuroko said as they walked away.

Yuki stopped in front of Kise and Kise looked down at her. Yuki looked at him directly on the eyes, "I listened to the whole conversation and I may say that your Coach annoys me a lot." Yuki narrowed her eyes this time "We'll make sure that your Coach will put you in as soon as possible Kise-san."

Kise grinned and reply, "Then, I'll expect that Yukicchi~" _'She changed. Interesting~'_

Yuki blushed at nickname he gave her and looked anywhere but him, "T-then, l-later" Yuki then walked away.

'_How cute'_ Kise thought.

Yuki sat beside Riko and she could hear her heart beating fast against her chest. A lot of negative thought are starting to swarm her mind because of anxiety. Her nervousness increased more when the referee shouted "Let the practice between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin!"

The players all lined up and the referee told the Seirin team, "Uh, we're about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five men line up."

Yuki looked at Kuroko who stand quietly beside Kagami. Yuki furrowed her eyebrows and Riko noticed this. Riko pinched Yuki's cheek and said, "They're not like you Yu-chan. So don't assume that everyone will recognize him so easily."

"O-ouch. I-i-it really hurts Ri-chan. I-I'm s-sorry I forgot." Yu-chan replied as she mends her sore cheek.

Yuki looked back at Kuroko and finally, people noticed him.

_'He is really not that hard to recognize' _Yuki thought grumpily as she still rubbed her cheek.

The players started going to their respective position and Kagami who is obviously the tallest is assigned to get the ball.

_'This is it. I better focus.'_

Yuki sat properly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, effectively calming herself.

"Ouch." Riko uttered.

"What's wrong Coach?" Koganei asked.

_'This doesn't look good. I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are way higher than average.'_ Riko thought.

Riko peeked on her right where Yuki sat. Her eyes were closed and she looked calm. Riko smirked, 'So she's starting...'

Yuki opened her eyes half lidded and her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Yu-chan" Riko called.

"Hai?" Yuki answered.

"Get ready to get information." she said, "They're good."

Yuki raised her head and Koganei, who was listening to them, dropped his jaw to the ground in shock when he saw the sudden change of Yuki's eyes.

"Hai." she replied softly.

"H-her eyes." Koganei mumbled. "C-coach! Yuki-chan's-"

Riko smirked, "I know right. That's her ability."

Koganei looked back at Yuki's eyes. He can't determine whether her eyes are dark violet or light. They seemed to glow and darken. Her pupil-less eyes turned black and Koganei had to admit, her eyes is enchanting.

But there was one thing that is bothering him...

_'What can she see with those eyes?'_

* * *

**please review! PLEAAAASE! thanks for reading :D**


	4. Seirin vs Kaijo Part I

**Finally! I am so sorry for updating so late... I'm really busy. I was supposed to update yesterday but our electricity was cut off because of the storm -_- and this past few weeks is really bad and depressing. Our class have a failed retreat which caused suspension to all school activities. Our principal is really pissed *sigh* and this week is our sports fest so I'm busy... we're glad that our principal allowed us to participate, at least he has a heart.**

**well, that's all -_- I hope you enjoy this though I'm not sure if you'll be...**

**I'm still bad at grammars so I apologized. And I feel like this chapter is going to be boring. Ugh, why do I have to always say that. I'm such a depressing woman. ( _ _)**

**disclaimer: i don't own this awesome anime!**

* * *

It's was starting

The fight between Seirin and Kaijo was starting.

Yuki, who is calmly watching the match with her clear light violet eyes, is now in the state of observing _everything_.

Yuki's eyes changed. Her eyes that were supposed pure lavender (A/N: her eyes is like Hyuuga Hinata of Naruto Shippuden, I'm a big fan of hers XD) changed into light violet, sometimes dark. Her pupil-less eyes turned black.

This changed shocked Koganei and the others with the exception of Riko.

Yuki didn't mind this for she is keenly observing the game.

Her narrowed light violet eyes watched as the Kaijo's player number eight tip off the ball. This result makes Yuki sighed mentally. She knew that Kagami can do better than that. She saw that his right foot didn't exert much force.

The Kaijo's Captain caught the ball and started saying as he dribbles the ball "Yosh! One. Let's keep it up."

Yuki ignored what the Captain said for she is focused on Kuroko who is running towards him. And in one swift motion, the ball was out of the Captain's hands.

"What?" Kasamatsu Yukio was beyond shock. He didn't notice the blue haired guy until the ball was out of his hands. He immediately reacts and chased Kuroko.

The snow haired girl widens her eyes in amazement. Her light violet eyes are slowly darkening as Kuroko started running as he dribbled the ball towards the hoop.

'_Kuroko-kun's speed and agility is surprisingly slow and on top of that he seems to intentionally take some attention .I think he's planning to do something. There is 18% that Kuroko will shoot and 74% that he'll pass it to the only person who he can easily coordinate with. And the person I know he can coordinate with is Kagami-kun' _Yuki's eyes narrowed and she searched for Kagami. In no more than one second she found Kagami running towards the hoop. The snow haired girl smiled, her prediction is right. Kuroko pass the ball to Kagami and Kagami caught it with ease.

Kagami started to jump when he successfully caught the ball and this act made Yuki's eyes widen in horror. _'Oh no! Please don't make a dunk!' _

Yuki can tell that the hoop will break once Kagami made a dunk. She can see that the bolts are rusted and will soon break. And if Kagami do a dunk the hoop will surely…

_*BAM*_

…destroyed.

That sound made Yuki winced and just made Riko smiled. Coach Takeuchi gasped, disbelief written in his face.

Kagami landed with the hoop in his hands. "All right!" he shouted as he fisted both his hands in the air. He was startled when he noticed the basket in his hands then he looked up to see the backboard without the hoop.

People who witnessed the scene 'oooh' in amazement.

"Wow!"

"What? He destroyed the hoop!"

"You're kidding! I don't believe it!"

Yuki only sighed. _'Kagami –kun is really unbelievable.'_

* * *

Riko was happy. Kagami just showed those bastards that they should not take Seirin lightly.

"Come on Yu-chan, we should at least apologize." She said as she jerked her head towards the Kaijo's Coach

Riko stood up and made her way to the Coach to apologize. She should at least apologize, Kagami broke the hoop after all.

"I'm so sorry" Riko apologized as she bowed with Yuki.

"I'm sorry we broke your hoop." Kuroko said as he bowed. He stands up straight and continued, "Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?"

This caught the two girl's attention, they stand up straight and both look at Kuroko.

Kagami silently stood beside Kuroko, smirking all the time while holding the broken basket.

Kise watched quietly and noticed their Coach frustrated face. He rarely saw his Coach get mad like that. He then looked at the Seirin's manager who is smiling sweetly to their Coach.

"I agree, Coach Takeuchi. After all, we don't want to break another hoop." Yuki said politely.

The Coach only gritted his teeth in annoyance.

* * *

Kise snickered. "Now that's what you call a beating."

Kagami looked at Kise, "Huh?"

Kise looked back and said, "I've never seen the coach like that before." True, he never saw his Coach like that before. It was quite a scene to remember.

"That's what he gets for underestimating us!" Kagami retorted.

"How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost." Kuroko deadpanned as he walked away.

"He is right Kagami-kun" Yuki who suddenly appeared out of nowhere told Kagami which made him jumped in surprise. "We have to pay for that" she pointed the hoop on the corner "and w-we have to pay for that using our club fund and especially yours Kagami-kun."

"Huh? We have to pay for that?" He asked in disbelief.

Yuki nodded, "Oh! And nii-san said p-please get ready to become poor because it will cost a lot."

Kagami's mouth agape in shock as he heard that. He was starting to regret breaking the hoop. If only he knew this would happen, he'll never do that.

"B-but" Yuki's soft voice cut him in his own thoughts. Kagami looked at her with his raised eyebrows. "D-don't worry Kagami-kun, I-I'll pay too so you don't have to pay a big amount of money." Yuki said as she looked at him with her big pearly eyes.

Kagami blushed, "Like hell I'll make you pay!"

Yuki owlishly blinked at him, confusion etched on her face, "B-but! It's a big—"Yuki tried to argue back but Kise cut her off.

"Yuki-chan, in a date, you should let the guys pay for the bill."

Yuki cocked her head, more confuse than ever, "But it's not a date."

Kise chuckled, "I know but still in this situation, it's like being on a date, so if a girl like you pay, it will make the man's pride getting stomped on." (A/N: I don't know if this sentence is right. Sorry. . .)

"Don't listen to him Yuki!" Kagami told her. "And don't compare this to a date! Idiot. "

Kise pouted, "I'm just teaching Yuki-chan here a lesson."

"U-umm… T-thanks?" Yuki unsure what to say just thanked the blonde model.

The blonde model laughed and said, "You're really cute Yukicchi!"

This made the snow haired girl blush heavily. She was being called cute twice today by a guy which is rare for her. She ducked her head to hide her flushed face.

Kise grinned then changed the subject, "Ne, I have a feeling that Coach will put me in."

Yuki snapped her head up and looked at Kise with seriousness in her eyes, "D-don't worry Kise-san, your Coach will surely put you in."

* * *

"Let the game resume."

Yuki and Riko sat quietly on the bench with smiles plastered on their face. While on the other bench, the Kaijo's Coach have a stern look etched on his face.

Coach Takeuchi decided to put Kise in. He underestimated the Seirin so much that he'll not make the same mistake anymore. He didn't expect the newly formed team will be this strong. But that doesn't mean they can defeat them.

Kise walked inside the court as he rubbed his wrist, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You're finally in." Kagami said with his hand in his hips.

"You're way too intense for a model when you're on." Junpei stated.

"He's not just putting on as show." Kuroko added.

Riko observed Kise's body. Even with his shirt on, she can tell that Kise is really a monster.

Suddenly, girls screaming echoed the whole gym.

"Kise, over here!"

"He's so hot!"

Yuki looked at the bunch of girls cheering for Kise. _'He's really popular'_

"Kise-san is really popular."

Riko rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, he is a model after all."

* * *

"Huh? What's all that?" Junpei was shocked to see the gym filled with the blonde model's fan girls. They just came out of nowhere!

"Oh that?" Kasamatsu said while Kise is busy thanking the girls.

"This happens every time he plays." He added. "And…"

Kasamatsu runs towards Kise then kicked him at his back. "Quit waving to them! I'll hit you!"

Kise grunted in pain, "You already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise uttered as he held his aching back.

Yuki's attention now was on Kise and Kaijo's captain. They seemed to be discussing something which made the shy girl curious.

"Ri-chan." Yuki called as she kept her gaze focused on the duo.

"Hm?"

"I'll make a guess. 67% that Kise-san will make a dunk and 33% that they will make a normal game play."

Riko raised her eyebrows at this then she began to think of it. If Yu-chan made a guess that Kise will make a dunk then that means… they want revenge? Well, that's a possibility. They really looked pissed when Kagami did that surprising dunk. Now that Kise is present, she thinks they'll make a pay back.

"Well, I think your first guess will come true." She smirked.

Yuki closed her eyes then smiled, "We'll see about that."

And so the whistle blows. Kasamatsu immediately made a move not letting anyone steal the ball. Kise runs with great speed and penetrate Kagami. Kasamatsu then pass the ball between Junpei's legs and Kise successfully caught the ball. And once Kise caught it he immediately jumped and made a dunk.

The gym is filled with girl's scream.

"He's so cool!" one of the girls's shouted.

Kise coolly landed but was suddenly hit on the back.

"You idiot! I told you to break it!" Kasamatsu scolded.

"Sorry!"

Kagami was shocked in the inside. Kise's dunked was harder than he did. For Yuki, she kind of expected this. Kise is strong... Stronger than Kagami. But, knowing Kagami, she knew that Kagami was just getting stronger.

* * *

"What is this?"

Riko is stunned to see them play aggressively. It's just the First half for Kami's sake! They are all so hyped up!

"What with this high-paced play?" Koganei asked incredulously.

"They are like engaging in war." Yuki stated as she calmly watching the game with amused eyes. Her eyes returned into light violet.

Score: Kaiho – 17 Seirin – 16

Kagami dunked.

"It's only been three minutes since they started." Koganei uttered.

Kise made a dunk this time.

Yuki watched them. They are only exchanging blows which are not good. Yuki's cousin got the ball this time. Yuki noticed that his cousin is struggling to slip number five's defense. And Yuki can say that their defense is good as their offense.

Junpei passed the ball to Kuroko then Kuroko passed the ball to Izuki. Izuki was about to pass it but Kasamatsu blocked him. Izuki pass the ball to the right which Kuroko caught then right away pass it to Kagami.

Then Yuki noticed something. The others seem to notice Kuroko. With this high-paced play, people can't help but unleash their full strength the same with increasing their focus. And Kuroko often do passes which caught attention too and if this continues, they'll fully become aware of Kuroko's existence!

She was about to tell Riko but suddenly stop when her eyes caught Kagami. All the thoughts of telling Riko was suddenly gone.

Kagami caught the ball and immediately run toward the hoop with Kise following him behind. With constant speed he suddenly made a fadeaway.

"Woah! From that speed he's going into a fadeaway?" one of the audience exclaimed.

Yuki squinted her eyes. With Kise being there, he'll surely block and she is 88% sure of that.

And as she predicted, Kise blocked the ball. Kise landed and made his way to the hoop. He also made a fadeaway but it's better than Kagami.

'_So this is what they're talking about Kise's ability. He can copy moves and upgrade it.'_ This match is getting tougher with Kise's getting better than he was used to be.

"Ri-chan." Yuki called, this time looking at her brown eyes. "I suggest that you ask for a time out."

"All they did is offense then switch to defense and if this continues, our team will be in high risk." Yuki added.

Riko agreed. Time out is really needed right now, especially with Kagami being hot headed. He freaking need to cool down.

And so Riko asked for a time out.

"Seirin, time out!"

* * *

Yuki give each player their towels and water bottle before standing beside Riko.

Riko noticed how tired they are for only five minutes. Those hellish five minutes really drained their stamina. Why the hell are they so hyped up in the first place anyway?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Coach Takeuchi voice echoed the gym, breaking Riko's thoughts. She looked to see the Coach scolding his players.

"How many points are you gonna let them take? Is the defense asleep? Huh?" The Coach shouted.

Yuki looked at the other team with worried eyes. She can't help but get worried. It's her nature to get worried even if it's her enemies. But she knew she can't do anything for them so she shook it off her head.

* * *

"We have to deal with Kise-kun first." Riko stated.

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself. Should we put another guy on him?" Junpei asked.

"What?" Kagami exclaimed. "Hey, wait…" he paused then he added "Please."

"Please?"

"There is a way." Kuroko cut in, all attention turns to him.

"They have a weakness." He added.

"A weakness?" Riko asked.

"What? You should've told us sooner." Junpei demanded.

"No, to be honest, I'm not even sure you could even call it weakness. Either way, I'm sorry" he apologized. Now they are confused, what is he apologizing for?

* * *

Riko was beyond pissed. Why the hell did he not tell that important detail to her!

"Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner?!" Riko angrily asked.

Riko put Kuroko in a headlock, "I'm sorry. You didn't ask." Kuroko said as he struggled for breath.

With that said she tightened her grip more, "Do you not say anything unless you're asked?"

"R-ri-chan! Kuroko-kun might die out of breath!" Yuki said as she tried to stop Riko.

"A-and I was at fault too!" she added.

"You don't have to save Kuroko, Yuki." Kagami said.

Yuki shook her head, "N-no, I r-really mean it."

Riko stopped torturing Kuroko, her full attention is on Yuki, the same with Kuroko and the others.

She took a deep breath and clasped her hands together below her waist, blush present. "I-I figured a while ago that Kuroko-kun's m-misdirection can only effect on s-short period of time but I don't know the e-exact t-time." She cast her eyes on the ground as she fidgeted on her place. "I-I was about to t-tell you R-ri-chan but um… I suddenly forgot about it."

She squeezed her eyes shot then she bowed, "I-I'm really sorry!"

Riko sighed then he let go of Kuroko who back away from her, afraid that she might attack him with a headlock.

"It's alright. It happened already, we can't bring it back."

Yuki blinked a couple of times. So that's it? No headlock like Kuroko? Yuki can't help but sigh in relief.

The other guys just sweat dropped. Yuki is really lucky to be best friends with the Coach.

"But." Riko then added.

Yuki gulped. She really hate it when she say those three dreaded letters.

"If you didn't give me some worth hearing information… Better get ready for some unforgettable punishment, Yu-chan." Riko said cheerfully, but Yuki knows that behind it is something scary. She doesn't even want to think what kind of scary that is.

Yuki nervously stuttered, "H-hai."

"Your time out is over!" The referee told both teams.

"Waa! I only did was hit on Kuroko and warned Yu-chan!" Riko exclaimed.

All players started to return to the court.

Kagami stopped at Riko and said, "Coach, Let me stay on him," he paused then added "please."

"Why are you acting so polite?"

Yuki giggled beside Riko, "P-please allow her, Ri-chan." She then added "There is 48% that he can handle Kise-san."

Kagami gave Yuki a confused look but shook it off, "I have the feeling I'm about to get something." He said then run away.

"Hey, wait!" Riko told Kagami.

"Switch from man-to-man to zone defense. Keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop quickly. And as Yu-chan said, I believe that you can handle Kise so you're top priority is to stop him" Riko ordered.

"Got it" they all shouted.

She then turned to ordered Kuroko, "Also, slow down your pace, Kuroko-kun. Just don't let the gap get too big. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

"Kuroko-kun" Yuki's soft voice stopped him on his tracks then he looked down on the smaller girl. "I know you can't do your best this time but please don't force yourself too much." The snow haired girl said worriedly.

Kuroko smiled at the smaller girl and Yuki's heart skipped a beat, blush forming on her cheeks. "Thanks"

Yuki smiled back with her gentle one and watched as he walked toward the court.

* * *

Kagami did what they are told. They did a man-to-man zone defense but the gap seems to get bigger.

On the other hand, Kuroko is having a problem. They are getting used to his presence and he couldn't make passes to Kagami and to the others. And Kagami seemed to be having problem on gaining scores.

"As expected, there is 52% of chance that Kise will block all his moves." Yuki muttered.

It's really hard to go on a war without a proper strategy. If this is really a war, many people have died already. And a rushed strategy is a very risky one.

Just then she heard someone laughing. She snapped her eyes on the source and saw that Kagami is the one who's laughing. What is he laughing about?

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized though he is not really sorry. "I'm just so happy."

"Happy?" Kise asked.

"It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me. I heard it all the time over there."

"Over there?"

"In America."

"You lived in America? That's amazing."

Well, Yuki didn't know that.

And so their chattering goes on as he states Kise's weakness which amused Yuki. (A/N: I'm just so lazy -_- sorry.)

Kagami told Kise that his weakness is Kuroko. Yuki agreed, for Kise doesn't have natural low presence. Then if that's the case, Kuroko will have a very big role on this match.

Her eyes turned light violet, _'I better make some strategies.'_

* * *

**A/N:sooo... did you enjoy it? I became lazy at the last part -_- since it's 1:25 in the morning here in my clock! I'm not sleepy yet though I really need to sleep :3**

**please REVIEW and share your thoughts...**

**thanks for all the people who follow this story and those people who reviewed. I'm so happy that people like you exist *u***

**Oh! and for the fluffy moments... I guess there will be one next next chapter! or maybe next chapter ;)**

**I'm gonna update as soon as possible since nxt week is our sembreak! wohooo!**

**review review pleaaase!**


	5. Seirin vs Kaijo Part II end

gosh... at last! I updated! wohooo. And I'm sorry for the late update. Even though we have this freaking sembreak, I still have to do some school projects. tss. I hate my english teacher. Giving us some book report! I hate it.

please enjoy this chapter. sorry if there's no fluff. I don't know if you'll call it fluff but whatever. just read it...

thanks for the people who reviewed. It makes me happy.

sorry for the wrong grammar and I hope this is not boring.

I put some humor. I hope it's funny XD

**disclaimer: not mine!**

* * *

"I-I suggest for a c-c-counter attack"

Counterattack. That's the only thing that comes out on her mind! With the eight point gap that may possibly increase this second quarter, they really need to catch up! It would be dangerous to make the gap increase more in this second quarter for the reason that Kuroko might not be able to play at the third half. And third half will be the most crucial event.

Yuki was shaking like a leaf. She's waiting for Riko's reaction. Her childhood friend is not responding and that makes the poor girl think that her suggestion is plain stupid.

Well, she can't help it! It just slipped right out of her mouth!

"And why a counterattack?" Riko finally said as she raised her eyebrows.

Oh crap. This is what she hates the most. Explaining! Explaining makes their attentions focus on her and that's what she hates the most!

The shy girl focuses her eyes on the ground and started pointing her index finger together. She started explaining on why they should go for a counterattack as she fidgets and stutters. She finished it with one go!

"A-and so that's w-w-why" she finished and gulped.

After all that explaining, she was greeted by silence. She feels like crying right as of the moment.

Kagami was speechless and so was Kuroko. Well, he's not really that speechless. He is just not the talkative type. And let's just say he was… surprised. He was amazed that this girl has an amazing observing skill and a good strategist. He is sure that she wants to say something more but was hesitating to say it.

Riko smiled, proud that her shy, cute and innocent friend finally spoke up on what's on her mind.

"I know you want to add something, so spill!" Riko grinned, enjoying the snow haired girl's situation.

Yuki shakily nod and took a deep breath. The boys' attention is focus on her again.

"W-well this is only my umm… s-suggestion and insight so I'll make this quick." Yuki said and took a deep breath. She brought her hands together in front of her and looks them straight in the eyes, her eyes now serious.

* * *

"I see. Yeah, that could work."

Riko looked at Kagami and said, "Kagami-kun, looks like you finally cooled down."

"No, I was always—" Kagami explained but was cut off.

"You were really pissed!" Junpei and Izuki said simultaneously and Yuki giggled.

"But Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun, your coordination will be the key. Can you do it?" Riko asked.

Kagami looked at Kuroko who is beside him and said, unsure "We'll wo—"he was cut off by Kuroko's hand stab at the side of his stomach. He is starting to get annoyed. Just what's with people cutting him off?!

"You bastard, where did that come from?" He uttered as he held his stomach in pain.

"You want to beat Kise-kun, don't you?" Kuroko questioned.

"Of course I do!" Kagami replied as he stabbed Kuroko at the side of his stomach.

Yuki sighed. And here she thought that their arguments will not get physically SOON. But noooo! How wrong she was! They just made the SOON, earlier!

"Good! Now that I know you can coordinate with each other without me getting worried, I can say that—" Riko looked at Yuki as she said " -Yuki's plan will work." She finished and smirked.

The said girl looked at her with wide anxious eyes then looked at her two classmates.

"I-I hope the strategy will w-work." She said nervously.

Kagami grinned and ruffled her hair with his big hand, "Don't worry, I have a feeling that this will work."

"I believe in your strategy Yuki-san so please don't give us that look." Kuroko said.

Then the older Hyuuga sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that you should not doubt your abilities?"

"Nii-san." Yuki mumbled.

"You never changed Yu-chan! Be more confident!" Riko cried.

"H-hai!"

"Well then…"

"Let the second quarter begin!" The referee shouted.

"Take care of the counter attack!" Riko ordered as the boys saunter to the court.

Yuki gazed at them with worried eyes,_ 'Please do your best'._

* * *

All Yuki's prediction was correct. As she said, there will be 83% chance that Kise will most likely do the scoring and 86% chance that they'll do a man-to-man defense.

In that kind of defense, it will be very hard to attack, but with Kagami and her cousin on the offence, there is a big chance that they'll be able to decrease the gap. But of course, there are some consequences to every move they make. Like, Kise copying Kagami's moves and their stamina dramatically decreasing. She knows it can't be helped, but with the defense they're facing, their stamina might get to its limit and that's what she feared the most.

Kagami and Kuroko did what Yuki told them to do. And it's to pass and receive the ball to each other. Surprisingly, it changed the situation a lot. But of course, Kuroko also passes the ball to Captain which made things better.

All this results made Yuki grinned. All is going according to the plan. The plan is to fool Kise with Kagami and Kuroko's play. He looks confused with all the surprising attacks they are making. She's 76% sure that he'll not expect that kind of thing so she's confident to say that kind of strategy to them.

Yuki looked at the score board, Seirin – 34 and Kaijo – 39. _'Five points more'. _She then looked at Kuroko who is now blocking Kise. This is also part of the plan and that is… to take advantage of Kise's hesitation.

Kise looked at Kuroko in shock. He can't believe that Kuroko will mark him. He didn't kind of expect this.

"I never dreamed we'd play together like this, Kurokocchi."

"Neither did I"

"I don't know what you're up to, but you can't stop me, Kurokocchi!"

Swiftly, Kise made his way passed the blue haired boy easily and unexpectedly, Kagami was already there to block him.

"Wrong. We're not gonna stop you."

"We're taking the ball!" Riko abruptly exclaimed.

Kuroko did the unexpected; he did a back tip that made the ball fall from Kise's grasp.

'_A back tip?!'_ Kise was shocked as he thought to himself, _'They took advantage the second I hesitated.'_

The ball bounced and Izuki caught the ball and made his way to the hoop to shoot.

Kagami snorted, "To think that Yuki's prediction was all correct. It sure is scary."

"Yuki-chan predicted all of this?" Kise asked eyes wide.

"Hai." Kuroko answered.

The blonde model shifted his gaze on the said girl who is busily chatting to their Coach. His eyes then darted to the ball that flew towards him, thanks to his Captain.

He bounced the ball with his right hand, "I just won't run by you, then. No one said I couldn't shoot a three pointer."

He then smirked, "I guess, Yuki-chan didn't predict this."

He made a stance which indicates that he'll shoot.

The moment Kise said he'll shoot, Kagami's lips turned into smirk. He jumped; his right hand holds Kuroko's head for support.

"Don't underestimate Yuki's prediction!" Kagami slammed his hands on the ball and the ball was out of Kise's hands again. _'They got me again!' _

The white haired girl who predicted all of this grinned widely, "Even a genius can be a fool when he started to doubt."

Koganei heard what she said so he asked,"Yuki-chan, is this part of your calculations too?"

Startled, Yuki's head snapped to Koganei's direction, "P-please don't frighten me like that."

He sweatdropped. "Ah, gomen."

"To a-answer your q-question, yes it is. But—"she paused and scratched the side of her cheeks "W-well, I didn't predict Kagami-kun's way of blocking. He just did what he think must be done in no time."

Koganei and the others who listened to her explanations just stared at her blankly.

Ok, back to the game!

"Fast Break!" Kagami shouted after he landed to the floor

Kise reacted immediately and turned around to catch up Kagami but when he did, he accidentally slaps his hands on Kuroko's head.

A gasp was heard on Yuki's lips. _'She didn't predict this nor anticipated this!'_

"Get a first aid kit!" Riko ordered. Yuki gave a quick nod and proceeded to get the first aid kit. She gave it to Riko and immediately took it then suddenly a loud thud was heard on Kuroko's direction.

"Kuroko-kun!" she shouted when the said boy fainted.

* * *

Yuki watched as Riko mends Kuroko's wound. She then felt useless with her not doing anything at all. She doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation. After all, it's her first time encountering such thing.

"Don't worry, he's gonna be fine." Junpei gave her a reassuring smile.

Yuki looked back at his cousin's teal colored eyes and returned his smile with her small one. Even though she's worried sick about Kuroko's condition, she still has duties to take care of. And also, she needs to start making new strategies because of Kuroko's inability to play. The enemies will surely…

Wait…

Speaking of enemy…

Her lavender eyes wandered around, looking for the blonde model. In no more than nanosecond, she found him standing, looking worriedly at Kuroko. Kise caught her staring at him and Yuki blushed, not taking her eyes off him, she mouthed, _'He's fine.'_

Kise caught what she said and gave her a relief smile. The blushing girl return his smile with her reassuring one and turned to look at Kuroko's stature again. Kuroko's head is wrapped in bandages and he's sleeping.

Yuki sighed, she can't think clearly. Her mind just won't function and it irritates her. Riko seemed to notice Yuki's distress so she tapped her shoulder lightly to gain her attention.

"Yu-chan, don't force yourself. Let me handle this. Ok?" Riko said softly.

Yuki looked at her for a second and gave her a soft smile, "Hai. Arigatou."

With that, Riko grabbed the boys' attention to give them orders and Yuki kneeled down beside Kuroko to wipe his sweat.

As she did this, she is also listening to Riko's strategy. She heard Riko saying that Kagami should focus on defending and the second years will be their offensive core. Yuki thinks it's a great idea especially with his cousin's… umm, sure change of personality.

"Taka! First years should show more respect to your seniors! Get on your knees!" Junpei retorted, irritated at Kagami's lack of faith on him.

Well, that's so sudden.

Yuki snapped out of her trance when she suddenly remembered something. She clumsily stood up and walked towards Kagami.

"Kagami-kun!" Yuki called out.

Kagami turned to looked at her. "Hn?"

"I know this sounds uhmm, a bad b-but I just felt the need to tell you!"

By just the sound of it, yes, it really sounds bad news.

She then continued, "W-well, actually…"

Just say it Yuki!

He is the type of guy who can't take the tension!

"Kuroko-kunmightwakeupsoonsopleasedo n'tgetmadifhebecamestubborn!"

SILENCE~

That was… fast and loooooooong.

And by the expression of Kagami's face, he didn't understand a thing.

That wasn't a surprise. He is an idiot after all.

But just how the heck did she say all that without even breathing?

Since he didn't get what she said, he only nods dumbly.

Yuki smiled, relief that Kagami will not kill Kuroko.

Gosh, what's with this innocent girl's mind?

Kill? Seriously? Can it be not beat the crap out of him first before killing him?

Well, If Kagami is not lazy maybe he'll consider beating the crap out of him.

Tsk.

Like hell that would happen!

"T-then, g-good luck!"

Kagami blushed a little and he's off to court.

He didn't seem to notice the dark aura that is emitting from the one and only overprotective demon that is now in the state of do-something-stupid-and-your-dead.

And just a while back, Kagami did something stupid.

He just irritates him for not having at least a little faith on him and ALSO, he just flirts with his dear cousin!

The nerve!

Is he asking for his early funeral?

If Kagami didn't notice Junpei's deadly aura then the others noticed it.

And they are now staying away from the bad mood Captain.

They still want to live after all.

And they are sure that they don't want to be included on Hyuuga's list soon to kill especially when he views things differently.

When I say differently… You know, like when he mistakenly thought that Kagami is flirting on her cousin which is not.

Oh him and his overprotective views.

That is really a pain in the butt.

* * *

Yuki just watched beside Riko, her eyes didn't change. Meaning, she's just a normal manager who is normally watching the match. She didn't bother planning some strategies because Riko said she'll take care of it.

And also, she has faith on those boys. They'll do whatever it takes to win even without some oh-so awesome strategies.

All she needs to do is to trust their skills and have faith on them.

* * *

As expected from the Captain of Seirin, all his shot didn't miss. But even with his awesome shots, he thinks that they can't make a comeback. Things started to get complicated with Kuroko not being here.

"Coach, isn't there anything we can do?" Kawahara asked worriedly.

"They don't have any energy left for play after the first half's pace. If only we had Kuroko-kun."

In the corner of Yuki's eyes, she saw Kuroko's hand twitch. _'Finally, you wake up' _she thought as she smiled inwardly.

"Very well."

Riko gasped and turned to look to the person who spoke.

Speaking of the devil.

Kuroko is carefully standing up from his lying position and turn to look at his teammates, "Good morning."

"I'll be going then."

Yuki watched him walked and Riko stopped him.

"Hey, wait." Riko said as she put her hands in front of her to stop him "What are you doing?"

"But you just told me to go."

Wrong. Did Kise hit you hard that you can't even understand 'If only we had Kuroko'?

Yuki wanted to facepalmed but forced herself not to.

"I didn't tell you to do that! It just slipped out"

"Then I'm going."

"Hey!" Riko said her hands now in fist.

"If I can change anything by going out there, please." Kuroko insisted "Besides, I promised Kagami-kun I would be his shadow."

Yuki' eyes softened at Kuroko's speech. The freshman duo's bond is stronger than she expected.

"Send him to the court, Ri-chan. He'll be fine." Yuki said softly to Riko and then look at Kuroko with her soft pearly orbs.

Kuroko looked back and gave her a thank-you smile.

That smile of him. It never fails to make Yuki blushed. So as expected, our cute heroine cutely blushed.

Riko sighed, she gave up. He's stubborn even though it's not obvious on his stoic face.

"Fine. Since Yu-chan said so, I think you'll do fine. But if I think you're in trouble, I'm switching you out immediately."

* * *

Things are starting to get better when Kuroko returned. His misdirection returns to its full power which irritates the Kaijo. And with the help of Kuroko, the scores are now tied.

Serves them right.

This tied up thingy made the Kaijo's Coach hanged open.

What a view.

Yuki found this funny which is not really funny. Excuse her shallow happiness.

Please don't mind her dear viewers.

Back to the game.

Kise can't believe what's happening. This is the first time (I guess) that he experience something like this.

It made his blood boil.

Yuki noticed Kise's change of mood. He seems angry? She can't point her fingers on it but she's sure that something will change starting from here.

Her eyes then darted to Kasamatsu who roughly pass the ball to Kise. Yuki's eyes widen. _'Crap'_

"Block Kise-san!" she frantically shouted.

Too late. Once Kise took the ball, he immediately goes past Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes widen in surprise and he reacted late that Kise evade Kuroko's back tip.

Yuki now did facepalmed. _'I told you that he'll not be be fooled twice.'_

And so Kise shoot, the score is now 82-84.

"This isn't good. Give it your all, everyone. This'll be just like the first quarter from here on out." Junpei ordered. "A back and forth run and gun game!"

They all started to move.

"Hurry up, defense!" Junpei shouted.

Riko then started ordering the boys from the bench, "Hyuga-kun, defense! Mitobe-kun, post up!"

And so, they are starting shouting some orders there, cheer there and whatever there.

Are you expecting Yuki to shout?

Pshh, keep dreaming.

They won't hear her anyway so it's just a waste of effort and also the narrator is so lazy to give Yuki some lines.

And also, she already shouted. Once is enough.

Checking the score… Seirin – 91 Kaijo – 93

Yuki anxiously bit her thumb. 'One minute left! They need to catch up or rather exceed their score!'

98 – 98

They are tied again. And there is only twenty seconds left. They have to get the ball!

Fast forward… Now it's ten seconds!

Yuki's heart is beating so fast that she could barely breathe. The tension is just too much!

Her lavender eyes (A/N: I can't really decide what her eye color is -_-) darted toward Kagami and Kuroko. They seem to be planning something. Well, if they have time to be planning in this ungodly ten seconds then it better be good!

The duo started to move and they're face appear to be determined. They started running towards the enemy's hoop. Yuki didn't bother to process what they are planning just as long as they got the ball and freaking shoot it.

The ball was thrown hard by Junpei and Kagami caught it. Kagami dribbles the ball as he run and Kise was already positioned to block Kagami.

Yuki was now really, really, REALLY nervous. Just shoot the ball already!

Kagami pass the ball to Kuroko and once again Kise is surprised by the unforeseen attack.

Kuroko obtained the ball and shoot.

Yuki eyes widened. Did he just shoot? Obviously, yes, he just shoot the freaking ball! And obviously, by the looks of it, it will not go inside the basket.

But of course it's not the end of it. Kuroko is not stupid like Kagami.

They are planning for an alley-oop!

One second left.

Kagami jumped full force and Kise did the same.

Yuki is not a fortune-teller but hey! She already expected that Kagami's jump is more powerful than Kise.

And yeah guys, she's right. Kise is the first one falling and Kagami is still in air.

And soooo. Kagami dunked the ball with one hand.

Meaning…

They win!

100 – 98

* * *

There is a pregnant of silence as Kagami landed on the floor.

"…"

"All right!" Kagami shouted in happiness, breaking the silence that engulfs the whole gym.

Oppenent's mouths hangs open. Yuki's eyes are in verge of crying. Riko was grinning like an idiot and gave the guys a thumbs up. Junpei, Izuki and Mitobe give Kagami a thumbs up. Kuroko is panting. Kasamatsu sighed. The others? The narrator doesn't care. And last, Kise is standing there, wide eyed and still absorbing the past events.

"I lost?" Kise muttered, disbelief evident on his face.

He could hardly believe that he lost. He just can't believe it that tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Yuki stare at Kise's crying form. If it's really his first time losing, then he really took it by heart.

"Baka!" a cried of pain came out from Kise's mouth when Kasamatsu kicked him.

"Stop crying!" The captain commanded. "And you've got some nerve to say you've never lost before. I'll hit you!"

"You'd better add the word "revenge" to that empty dictionary of yours!" he added.

Kise smiled, touched by his Captain's words.

* * *

Outside the gym~

The two captain's shake hands.

"Because we're in different districts, if we play again, it'll be at the Inter-High." Said Kasamatsu

Behind him is their grumpy Coach who is glaring daggers at Seirin and is that… a dark aura?

Pshh… People these days, they really love to unleash their negative energy.

How lovely. (Insert sarcasm)

"We'll be there. I don't want to confess my love butt naked." The other Captain replied, his tone full of seriousness.

If the Kaijo's coach is in a very bad mood then please expect the Seirin's coach to be in a very good mood.

Riko is glowing so bright that flowers start to appear as her background.

Yuki really wanted to close her eyes right now.

"Yosh! Let's go." Shouted Junpei.

"Hai." They replied with the exception of Yuki.

Yuki's eyes are wandering around. She's looking for Kise.

"W-where is Kise-san?" Yuki asked Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu blinked and he just realized that Kise is not with them.

"I don't know." He replied then he's eyes softened, "You're worried."

It's not a question but a statement and blush is starting to form on Yuki's porcelain face.

"W-well… I-it's… u-umm."

Kasamatsu chuckled which results on making the poor girl's blush redden more. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine."

Yuki didn't look satisfied by his answer for she gave her a worried look.

"Yu-chan! Let's go!"

"You better go. He's going to be fine." Kasamatsu reassured her again when he saw her worried eyes.

Yuki smiled and wave him good bye. She knows she can't do anything in this kind of situation.

She just hopes that he'll get over with the fact they lose.

* * *

I know guys, I know... It's kind of lame? *sigh* I tried my best to put some humor. Hope you like it. And please excuse my story... I'm just an amateur writer... So, I'm really sorry...

please review! please! ! !

and oh yeah, if you guys want to give me suggestions then just say so! I'm not really good at thinking some fluff stuffs so maybe you can help me *u*

for the next chapter is... an OMAKE. wohooo. at last! true fluff! XD

review review!


	6. iberian bread and junpei's threatenings

I AM SO SORRY! I am so sorry that I didn't update so soon! I'm REALLY REALLY BUSY! damn school. I am so busy with school works. I'm not yet even done with my report book! Oh gash... Also, we, theater arts club, are busy these past few days because of the school play... THAT'S WHY I'M SORRY *sniff*

and I'm also so sorry if this chapter will be boring... It should be an omake but I decided that it will be in the next chapter. There will be KisexYuki. I PROMISED.

I apologized for my spelling and grammar. I really sucks and I admit it...

and thanks for the reviews even if it's just 3... I really appreciate it *u*

anyways...

**disclaimer: KnB not mine. for real.**

* * *

Yesterday was the match between Seirin and Kaijo. Though it's only a practice match, that match became one hell of a match! It's doesn't seem like a practice match for Yuki. They are playing like their life's depended on it. Gosh, guys these days…

Yuki glanced at the back of the room where Kuroko and Kagami were seated. Just a while ago Kagami was been scolded and ordered to go to the Faculty office later for shamelessly sleeping (That's what sensei said) and slamming his big hand on sensei's head (which perfectly fit and ruining his remaining hair). She guessed that he's dreaming about the fight yesterday and unconsciously put it into action.

Yuki sighed still looking at the oblivious two. This is the result of being tired and lack of sleep. And speaking of sleeping… Kuroko is peacefully sleeping at the back. And sensei didn't notice him. As expected. Kagami looked so pissed that he is so tempted to disturb him. Yuki giggled softly, those two is so fun to watch.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME!**

Riko gathered the second years and first years which Yuki thinks is suspicious. They are all gathered in the corridor with first years and second years separated.

Yuki looked intently at Riko. She's smiling big and it sends shivers down her spine. Really suspicious.

"What do you want?" Kagami asked nonchalantly.

"Go buy some bread." Riko bluntly said, SMILING. Riko is really really suspicious now.

"Huh? Bread?" Kagami echoed.

"On the 27th of every month, the Seirin High cafeteria sells a limited quantity of very special bread." Riko explained.

"I see."

Riko continued to explain what's inside on that very special bread and how it gives you great success in love, clubs or anything else and how much it cost. And men, that very special bread is really special since it cost 2800! That's so expensive.

Well, buying bread is just a piece of cake.

"But we're not the only ones with our eyes on it. It always gets a little busier than usual." Riko told them with worried face.

Yuki stood frozen there. She takes back what she said. She pretty sure—NO… She's 100% sure that what all Ri-chan said is a complete total opposite! The face says it all. And she didn't need to use her ability just to make sure it's true! Because damn, it's pretty obvious.

Kuroko noticed this and asked, "Are you alright Yuki-san?"

Yuki looked back at Kuroko's sky blue eyes and shook her head.

Kuroko gave her a questioning look. Yuki's eyes becoming glossy, "I pray for your lives."

"Yuki-san, please include yourself in your prayers." Kuroko told her knowing what she's talking about.

Yuki gasped and put her hands in both of her cheeks, "We're doomed!" She remembered that she's also included in buying this fantastic bread!

That action made Kuroko blushed a bit. He admits that Yuki looked cute doing that but he'll not admit it out loud especially with his Captain nearby. He loves his life you know.

The older Hyuuga handed the money to Kagami, "The second years will pay for this. Buy lunch for everyone else while you're there, too. But if you fail…" dun dun dun duuuun! Clutch time mode ON! (**A/N: **sorry guys, I can't help it XD) "I don't need any change. Instead, you'll be doing three times as much strength training and footwork." The captain threatened menacingly causing the first years shake in fright and of course, with the exception of Kuroko and Yuki. Well, Yuki is currently praying for their lives.

Then they started to go to cafeteria ignoring Izuki's lame joke and the Captain's worried look on Yuki. The captain is really protective but he can't do anything right now. If he spoiled their Coach's plan, he's gonna get killed. So the only thing he can do is to silently pray for Yuki's safety.

* * *

AT THE CAFETERIA

They stay rooted at their place, eyes wide. So this is what Riko said _"just a little busier"_.

Oh fuck that.

This is not 'just a little busier'! It's the complete opposite of it!

Students are all mad! It's just bread for crying out loud! They are pushing, shouting and hurting each other. This is pure chaos.

"Let's get this over with." Yuki bravely said. They all nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first." Kawahara volunteered, "I'm not be as strong as Kagami, but I'm pretty confident in my power."

Kawahara started walking towards the insane crowd.

"Don't die!" Fukuda shouted.

"P-please survive!" Yuki shouted as well.

Men, they're serious.

And so Kawahara charged and…

BOOM! He's been thrown out.

How useless.

Now that she looked at it, it's looks impossible to get past there. There is the Sumo club, rugby team and weight lifting club. She gulped. How in the world can they get past there?

And there she noticed a spot where someone can pass easily. She glanced at Kuroko and Kuroko looked back. Yuki blushed and starting poking her fingers together.

Guys, let's ignore the idiots who are busily forcing their selves to buy the oh-so fantastic bread with brute force.

Kuroko gave Yuki a small smile and Yuki's blush more, "You're so easy to read Yuki-san"

Yuki's blush turns ten folds and looked at her feet, "G-gomen."

"There is nothing to apologize for. You want me to go?" Kuroko asked as he looked at the spot where Yuki looked a while ago.

"Y-you don't have to asked you know. I-I'm sure y-you'll do it even without my p-permission." Yuki whispered softly as she peek at Kuroko behind her bangs.

"Then please give me the money" said Kuroko as he pulled out his hand.

Yuki looked at Kuroko worriedly at his eyes then she sighed dejectedly and gives the money to him.

"You worry too much Yuki-san. You should worry more to the others. They are all beaten up."

Yuki pearly eyes widened and look at the freshmen trio. A gasped came out from her mouth and she quickly ran to them.

And Kuroko took this chance to buy the stupid bread.

"W-what happened?" Yuki asked as she kneeled beside Kagami and took out her handkerchief. She wiped the dirt out from his face.

Kagami blushed at Yuki's affection and suddenly he can't speak.

"We tried everything and yet we can't even get near!" Furihata exclaimed.

Yuki helped Kagami to stand up and ting! Kuroko showed up.

"Excuse me."

Wow. That was fast.

They all looked at Kuroko.

"I bought one."

They all looked at the Iberian bread then at Kuroko. That's what they called it, Iberian bread.

There is a pregnant of silence…

"…"

Kagami hold Kuroko on the collar "What? You? How?"

Kuroko then explained. He told them that the flow of the crowd pushed him to the front so he got the bread and leaves some money.

They all stand there, shocked. All their efforts turned into nothing.

Poor guys.

Yuki gave him thumbs up and Kuroko returned it with a nod.

That's the power of the phantom sixth man for ya!

So in the end, Kuroko bought the bread for everyone.

* * *

**IN THE ROOFTOP**

"We brought them." Kawahara handed the plastic full of bread to them but they didn't accept it.

"Good job. Thanks." Riko said cheerfully and took out some juice behind her back. "Here, there's juice."

"Is… is this…"

They looked at her dumbfounded.

"It's fine. You guys eat it." uttered Izuki.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Fukuda asked, unsure.

"Of course. Don't hold back." Junpei reassured them.

"Arigatou nii-san." Yuki gave him her sweetest smile "and also to all of you." She bowed.

"You're welcome Yuki-chan! Just eat the bread to your heart's content." Koganei told her.

Yuki grinned and Koganei blushed. "Hai."

"Here Yuki-san." Kuroko handed her the bread.

"A-arigato Kuroko-kun." Yuki smiled and took a small bite. Her eyes widened just like the others. She has to admit that it's really good! It's 100 times better than Riko's food! Or maybe 1,000 times! She can't really define it with words. But damn. It's really really good! And all their efforts are worth it.

"It's so good." Her big innocent pearly eyes spark as she told her companions. They blush at her cute face.

Men, that was a wrong move. Tsk tsk tsk.

If those idiots are so happy, blissful and contented right now then our infamous Captain is not. He is really pissed that he is so tempted to slit their throats. Why? Because duh?! They are looking at her dear lovely cousins with such lustful look.

Dear readers, Junpei is such an idiot when it comes to her cousin so please bear with his wrong understanding. He is really protective that it may piss you off.

Junpei glared and send negative waves to the first year to warn them but he FAILED. The first years are so busy eating the Iberian bread that they even didn't notice the negative energy coming from their captain.

The Iberian bread is reaaaaally something.

* * *

Time pass by so fast and its dismissal. Students are getting ready to go home or went straight to their respective clubs.

The Seirin Basketball club is all huddled together and they are discussing about their next match while Yuki is busy writing something on her clipboard. Actually it's an apology letter.

"There, it's finished." She smiled proud of her work. She folded the letter neatly and put it inside her bag then she picked up her bag and slung it to her shoulder.

She walked towards her cousin and tapped his shoulder ."Nii-san, I-I have to go." She whispered.

Junpei raised his eyebrows, "Where?" The boys stopped their conversation and looked at the Hyuugas.

Yuki blinked owlishly, "Ri-chan didn't tell you?"

"No."

Yuki sighed, "I-I'm going to Kaijo High school nii-san."

Junpei's eyes narrowed, "why?"

Yuki gulped and started twiddling her fingers, her eyes darting away from his, "I-I'm going to pay for our d-d-debt."

There is a moment of silence. Junpei then remembered the hoop that Kagami broke. Him and his stupid brain, that idiot needs a doctor.

"And you're with?" The captain asked.

"I-I'm alone n-nii-san."

"You can't go there ALONE." he told her immediately. There is just NO WAY she's going alone.

"B-b-but—"

"I'm going to send Kagami with you and also Kuroko."

Kagami and Kuroko looked at the duo when they heard their names.

"Why us?" Kagami asked.

"Because I trust both of you and Yuki are your classmate and friend so meaning Yuki trusts the two of you more than anyone." Junpei answered.

"Then, please be assured that Yuki-san will return safe and sound." Kuroko guaranteed his Captain.

Junpei glared at the two, "If I ever saw a scratch, bruise, dirt or anything on her body, YOU'RE DEAD." He threatened.

That was… really strict.

"Nii-san!" the white haired girl shouted or let's say she just higher her voice a tiny little bit. Her face is the same color as a tomato. She is so embarrassed! "P-please d-don't listen to him!"

Junpei's glare increased which make Kagami gulped while Kuroko's face is still impassive. He is sending the duo a look that says listen-to-me-or-you-are-going-to-face-hell.

With that threat there is just no way they are going to disobey their coach. Their life is at stake!

With that said Junpei pat Kagami's shoulder, "If you do something stupid again, please assume that you'll going to experience one hell of a torture." Junpei smiled at him. A smile full of wickedness.

"Why the hell are you only threatening me?!" Kagami exclaimed.

Kuroko walked past him, "because I'm not an idiot." Kuroko coolly said.

"Teme—"

"Yuki-san, please wait for us for a moment, we're just going to change into our uniforms." Kuroko informed Yuki, ignoring Kagami protest.

"H-hai."

The duo walked towards their locker room as Kagami shouted at Kuroko that he's not stupid and Kuroko just ignored him like he's not there at all.

After a few minutes the duo came out of their locker and walks toward Yuki.

"Sorry for waiting for us, Yuki-san." Kuroko politely said.

Yuki waved her hands in front of her blush etched on her face, "I-it's f-fine. I didn't w-wait for long… Then shall we go?"

The two nodded.

"W-we'll be going n-nii-san." She said and she bowed to all of them.

"Please take care, Yuki-chan." Koganei said.

Yuki smiled and bowed once again to them.

"Don't forget what I told you, Kagami." Junpei grimly said.

"H-hai." Kagami stuttered. Their Captain is really scary.

The trio exited the gym and off they go to Kaijo.

* * *

**A/N: it sucks... I know. sorry for being pessimistic. I'm just really like that. No self esteem at all. *sigh* maybe a few reviews will make my confidence boost.**

**please REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. IT'S MAKING ME CRAZY WHEN THERE IS SO MANY VIEWS BUT THERE IS SO FEW REVIEWS! THAT IS JUST SO NERVE WRECKING! SO PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! even with just a simple 'I like it' or 'please update soon' is fine with me...**

**sorry if this chapter is boring...**

**please review!**


	7. Visit Kaijo and pay debt

**I'm alive! wow! I survived! *cries* I'm sorry for not updating so soon! My evil teacher gave us 12 projects! Yes, you read it right! 12 projects! and they are only giving us 1 month to finish them all! and damn, i was sooooo stressed. 1 month is not enough! Book reports, video making and research papers is no joke guys! so yeah that's the reason why I didn't update so soon -_- I humbly apologize...**

**anyways, I don't know if you'll like this chapter or not because men, I SUCKS. I'm not a great writer yet I received 47 reviews?! wow T_T **

**I'm sorry if this is boring and stupid... The author is stupid so I might made this story stupid... Gash, I'm such an emo...**

**please enjoy... and sorry for the wrong grammar. As I said I sucks so expect some grammatical errors. That's all.**

**disclaimer: ABSOLUTELY NOT MINE, KNB dudee. **

* * *

Screams filled the gym.

And it's not scream of terror so don't worry.

It's just fangirls screaming… Fan girls who are obviously obsessed on one and only, Kise Ryouta.

Every dismissal, girls come to the gym because obviously, they came to watch their prince, the ace of Kaijo, Kise Ryouta. It became a daily routine actually that the Kaijo players didn't mind the annoying, screaming fangirls anymore. But the fact that they're annoying doesn't change.

"You're fangirls seems to increase than usual." Kaijo's Captain pointed out to Kise while he glanced at the girls above the bleachers.

"Eh? Really?" Kise stopped running then laughed sheepishly as he scratch the back of his head. "I didn't even notice."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "Because you're so engrossed in practicing so hard for revenge that you didn't even notice you're annoying fangirls."

"Ah, there are too many cute girls gathered in one place. I'll practice hard for them!" Yoshitaka joined in, his eyes shining.

Kise blinked and Kasamatsu's eyes twitched at his statement. All of his teammates are annoying.

* * *

They are outside the gym just standing and well, looking at the vicious crowd with boring eyes.

Actually, they can't go inside.

She can't see what's inside.

He can barely see what's inside.

And he can see what's happening inside.

Yuki sighed, not knowing what to do. She tip-toed _again _trying to peek what's inside butsadly, she still can't see a thing.

She groaned and looked up at Kagami. He looks calm but at the same time irritated because as annoying as it is, he can see what's happening inside without any problem.

For Kuroko, he looks calm, as always. He just stands there looking at the crowd. He looks uninterested.

He really does look uninterested. He's bored actually. All he wanted is to finish this once and for all and have a milkshake then go home. Ah, just the thought of milkshake makes him drool. But of course, he'll never drool in public. That was just a stupid thing to do.

His eyes wandered at the crowd. They surely can't go inside with that fangirls blocking the way. Even if he is so tempted to use his misdirection to go inside, he can't just leave the two of them alone especially Yuki.

Screams and squeals of fangirls interrupted his thoughts. They are too loud and it's starting to annoy him. Girls are shouting how great and handsome Kise is. He sighed mentally, girls are annoying. He's glad that Yuki is not like that.

He wondered when the Kaijo's practice will end. His thoughts were cut off by the two girls bickering.

"Kise-kun is mine and only mine! So back off!"

"What did you say?! You fu—"

Kuroko instantly covered Yuki's ears. Yuki's eyes were wide with curiosity. Just like a child.

Kagami looked at Kuroko in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Saving her innocence"

"Huh?"

"You know how overprotective Captain is, Kagami-kun."

"Uh, you're right I guess." he said as he scratched his cheek with his forefinger. They'll be dead if Captain found out that his precious cousin learned a stupid new word.

Yuki blinked. Someone just covered her ears, blocking whatever the girls were going to say at each other. She tilted her head upwards and her big round pearly eyes met ocean deep blue eyes. Her eyes slowly widening and her breath caught on her throat. They stare for like a minute and she blushed madly. Realizing that they are staring for like decades, (that is what Yuki think) she immediately remove herself from his grasp and stumbled forward.

Yuki was sooooo speechless at the moment and her whole face is red that resemblance to a tomato.

Kuroko just blinked at her and Yuki blocked her burning face through her bangs.

Kagami ignored the duo and gave out a long sigh, "I'm so bored."

They are here for about half an hour and the crowd is not even decreasing. It's increasing actually and the more the girls increase the louder it became. Is it always like this here? Because if yes, he'll never come here again.

Yuki, who is glad that the awkward moment was interrupted, nodded at Kagami indicating that she agreed that waiting outside for more than like half an hour is really boring.

"It's better to wait for them here than to be trampled by those girls." Kuroko stated.

"I-it's like a déjà vu." Yuki said.

Yeah it's like a déjà vu. Kagami smirked when he remembered that event about that stupid bread. It was the same but the situation is different. They wanted to go inside and yet they can't. And now fangirls are the one who's blocking the way.

"I think I can't stand another 30 minutes waiting here."

"I can call Kise through phone but It will be rude to disturb him." Kuroko suggested.

"Tsk. Like I care. Just call him so that we can go home."

So stubborn. Leaving him no choice, he took his blue phone and dialed Kise's number. After a few rings, Kise finally picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Good afternoon, Kise-kun"_

"Waaa! Kurokocchi! I never thought you'll call! Did you decide to join our team and leave Seirin?" Kise beamed.

What an idiot.

Of course he'll not call for that. Tsk tsk tsk. Stupid Kise. (**A/N**: I am becoming cruel to Kise! I'm sorry *cries*)

"_You know my answer for that"_

Of course it's a no. "So, why did you call?"

"_We're here outside. If it's alright with you, can you please pick us up here outside the gym?" Kuroko generously asked._

"We?"

"_Me, Kagami-kun and Yuki-san."_

"Eh? Honto? Yukicchi is with you? I'll be there in an instant."

He ended the call and put his phone back on his bag then he turned to his Captain.

"Captain! I'm going to go outside and meet Kurokocchi." Kise informed his Captain and waited for his answer.

"Tsk, fine. But come back immediately." Kasamatsu replied.

Kise throw him a grin which made the girls swoon. "Hai hai Captain." He saluted as he made his way outside.

The girls parted and gave him a path as they looked at him longingly. Kise thanked them making them squealed. As Kise walked outside, the girls' predatory eyes noticed a white haired girl standing beside the tall red haired guy. Their women instincts said that this girl will be an obstruction towards Kise's heart since Kise's is making his way towards the two. And so, they watched the events unfold with cautious eyes, also glaring secretly to the girl.

* * *

She's playing at the hem of her skirt as they waited for Kise to come. Kagami is leaning at the tree and Kuroko is standing beside Yuki, his eyes not leaving the crowd.

"He's here." Kuroko informed them.

Yuki looked up from the ground and saw the blond model jogging towards them with a grin plastered on his face.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! Yukicchi!" yelled Kise as he wave frantically towards them.

When he reached towards them, Kagami suddenly shouted, "Don't call me with that name!"

"Eh~ but I want to!"

"I don't like it."

"But I like it~"

Kagami is getting irritated. How stubborn can this guy be?

"When I said don't call—"

"Ne, Yukicchi~ what brings you here?" said Kise, ignoring the red head like he didn't say anything.

"Bas—"

"Kagami-kun, your words." Kuroko stopped Kagami before he finished those seven letters. Him and his temper. He's really stupid.

Rather than continuing he's supposed to be saying, he just mumbled some incoherent words that Yuki will not here.

On the other hand, Yuki is blushing. She's not used on being called by nicknames. But she didn't mind it like Kagami since she knew that Kise will continue calling her that even if she says no. So, she just let him call her Yukicchi. Though she admits it's kind of cute.

"Um… we're h-here to pay our d-debt" she stammered as she looked at him shyly.

"Oh. But Coach is not here yet. But you can wait inside if you want. "He offered and shot Yuki a dazzling smile that made the poor girl blush a thousand shades of red and immediately ducked her head in embarrassment.

Unknown to the three of them. Yes guys, three of them since Kuroko is busy watching the fangirls secret glares. Those obsessed fangirls who are _silently _watching the scene are all glaring daggers at the oblivious white haired girl.

"Who the fuck is she?!" whispered harshly by the fangirl #1 who glower at Yuki.

"Why is she chitty-chatty to my Kise-sama?!" this time fangirl #2 said in a hushed tone.

"You whore! **My** Kise-sama?! Are you fucking stupid?" fangirl#3 told fangirl #2 harshly in quiet voice.

No matter how much low their voices are, Kuroko can still hear them. If this is how all fangirls will react then no thanks to fame. He's glad to have low presence and average looks. (**A/N:** I don't believe he has average looks. His looks are beyond average!)

And so they followed Kise inside with a scowling tiger in tow.

Yuki walked behind Kuroko as she clutched the back of his uniform, afraid of too much attention. She thought that maybe if she stays near Kuroko, she might not gain too much attention since you know, Kuroko has misdirection. But too bad… You, poor little girl, already gain too much attention without you noticing it.

As they walked inside and passed by the fangirls, Yuki felt shivered down her spine. She doesn't know why but she felt that there are thousand eyes looking at her menacingly. Like someone want to murder her right here and then. And she was now contemplating whether to look back or not. And she chose the latter.

Kise chuckled which made Yuki cut off her thoughts. She looked up to see Kise staring at her with a grin on his face.

"Yukicchi is so cute clutching on Kurokocchi's shirt like that. Just like a cute little kid!"

With that said Yuki grasped at Kuroko's shirt more tightly and hide her burning face at his back. She's really trying not to faint.

"Baka! Don't say something like that. She might faint and we're dead if she did." Kagami retorted.

"Eh? Why?" asked Kise.

"His cousin." answered Kuroko and Kise knew now why they don't want her to faint.

"You mean her overprotective cousin?"

They both nodded.

Of course, Yuki heard their conversation and can't help herself but blush even more. She really is trying her best to cool off her head.

"Your Captain is really something" Kise muttered then he called his Captain, "Captain! We have visitors!"

The Kaijo players all looked up at the said visitors and gave them _the look_ then proceed to what they are doing.

Well, that was awkward. The Kaijo seems like they don't move on yet on their last defeat. This will be really awkward.

Kagami gave out a fake coughed, trying to lessen the tension, "Yo!"

"Wah! Who's that cute girl?!" The flirtatious third year of Kaijo, Yoshitaka Moriyama pointed to the cute girl behind Kuroko.

And here she thought she'll not get noticed. But with the keen eyes that Yoshitaka possessed when it comes to cute girls, he'll never missed Yuki.

Yuki squeaked and hide behind Kuroko's broad back. She really hates gaining attention and now she getting it. Oh, poor her.

"Ne, she is Seirin's Manager, right?" Yoshitaka asked them, his eyes not leaving Yuki.

"Yeah, and stop staring at her! Don't make her more uncomfortable than it is, idiot!" Kasamatsu answered angrily.

Yoshitaka pouted but didn't follow his Captain's command; he asked another question, "What is her name? I believe I didn't get her name yesterday."

Kasamatsu rolled his eye at what he said. She's just here yesterday giving some strategies at their team and he didn't even know her?

Kasamatsu was about to answer again but Kise beat him to it, "She's Yuki! Hyuuga Yuki! She's cute ne?"

Woah, Kise shouldn't have said that. Because jealous vibes are now spreading like wild fire ya know.

Unfortunately, Kuroko noticed it and can't help himself but got worried on the innocent girl behind his back. All of those glares are all being directed at Yuki and Kuroko can feel her body shake in fright or maybe embarrassment.

Actually, Kasamatsu also noticed Kise's fangirl fierce look towards the Seirin's manager and no matter how much he wants to lessen the intensify look that those annoying girls shoot to the female Hyuga, he can't.

Why?

Because Kise keep on complimenting the shy Hyuuga which made the jealous fangirls more jealous and made things more complicated.

He sighed, he needs to know why they are here first and he can't ask their manager for a moment so he turned his attention to the red head, "So what brings you here?"

"We're here to pay our debt."

Kaijo's Captain raised his eyebrows, "Ah, the broken basket."

"Yeah." He replied awkwardly, "So, where's your coach?"

"I don't know but he'll come here soon."

Kagami frowned in disappointment. The urge to go home is really at its peak and he can't stand the eerie stares coming from the girls. He don't even know if it's directed at him or not and he don't plan to know it.

"Well, you can give the payment to me and I'll just pass it to him." Kasamatsu suggested.

"Really?"

Kasamatsu nodded and Kagami grinned, showing his white teeth.

"Oi, Yuki." Kagami called and caught the said girl's attention.

Yuki peeked behind Kuroko's back and the boys can't help think it's adorable. Gash, If Yuki's cousin is here, the boys will surely experience one of the scariest glare ever. But lucky them, the demon is not present.

So yeah, the boys keep staring at Yuki's adorable red face.

"H-hai?" Yuki said in muffled tone since her face is still pressed on Kuroko's back.

"Kasamatsu said that he can give the money to their Coach so give him the money so that we can go home."

Yuki blinked her big pearly eyes and nodded. She detached her tight grip on Kuroko's back (A/N: I feel pity at Kuroko -_- ) and grab her bag from her shoulder and started rummaging her bag to get the money.

As she was rummaging her bag, Yoshitaka sighed and said, "I wish we have a cute, responsible Manager like Yuki-chan"

Kise nodded and agreed, "It would be really nice to have someone like her."

"Keep dreaming because like hell we'll recruit one." Kasamatsu interfered and crossed his arms.

"Eh~? Why?" Kise asked.

Is he an idiot? Oh yeah, he is. Like hell he'll recruit a manager which for sure will fall heads over heels on Kise. Those fangirls of him will surely turned mad once they announced that they are looking for a manager and that will surely turn into utter chaos. And he'll make sure to prevent that.

"Your fangirls will turn mad."

Kise blinked and cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Damn, he wished that this guy will be not so dense. He is so tempted to kick his ass right now.

"I-I found it!" Yuki happily said as she holds the envelope that has the cash on it.

Yuki held it out to Kasamatsu and Kasamatsu accepted it.

"A-arigatou Kasamatsu-senpai" She bowed, showing her gratitude then stands straight again and gave him her sweet smile.

Kasamatsu cheeks turned pink and turned his head away to hide his blush, "You're welcome."

"Kawaii! Just stay here and be our manager Yukicchi!" Kise abruptly blurted out.

Yuki blush intensifies. Kagami and surprisingly, Kuroko glared at Kise saying, "No way."

"Ooooh, possessive" Yoshitaka teased and this time the two directed their glared at him. He laughed nervously and held his hand up defeat, "I'm just joking."

They averted their eyes at him and continued to look at Kise, "The two of you are too possessive you know" he pouted, "but anyways…"

Kise eyes then turned serious. "The next time we meet on the court, I'll make sure to have my revenge Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi."

Kuroko looked at him with equal sersiousness, "I am looking forward to it and we'll make sure not to disappoint you."

Yoshitaka who only notice Kuroko just 'now'. Wow, just now? Jump in surprised and looked at Kuroko with wide eyes, 'When the hell did he get here?'

Kise smirked and in the background the fangirls screamed in delight, happy to see their prince's sexy smirk.

Kise then turned to look at Yuki and Yuki shyly looked back, "I'm looking forward to your awesome strategies, Yukicchi!"

Yuki blushed, "I-I'll do my best."

'_She's really not like any other girls. She's so… pure and innocent. Kurokocchi is really lucky to have her on their team' _Kise thought as his eyes still in Yuki and just then he realized that he's staring when Yuki duck his head and her blush intensifies.

Kise laughed and scratch the back of his head then turned serious again, "I'll really practice hard and defeat you Kagamicchi."

Kagami smirked, "Only God knows who'll win."

"I'll win."

"In your dreams."

"We have to go Kasamatsu-senpai." Kuroko told Kasamatsu ignoring the two idiots in the background.

Kasamatsu blinked at Kuroko "Ah, Yes." _'Damn, I nearly forgot about him.'_

"T-thank you for everything s-senpai" Yuki bowed.

"We have to go. We don't want to impose your training." Kuroko said.

"Visit anytime soon Yuki-chan." Yoshitaka beamed happily. And Yuki blush at the lack of formalities.

Yuki nodded and tugged the shirt of Kagami, earning his attention.

Kagami looked down at the smaller girl, "W-we have to go."

At last! "See you later, Kise"

Kuroko just nodded at him and Yuki did the same but with the addition of her sweet smile which never failed to melt the boys' heart including Kise.

"She looks like an angel." Yoshitaka said dreamily as they watched them leave.

"Yup, they are soooo lucky" Kise pouted and sighed dramatically.

"Start practicing! Kise and Yoshitaka, 30 laps! Now!" Kasamatsu ordered once the trio was out of sight.

Shocked, the two of them complained.

"But why?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Meanie~!"

Angry veins start popping on the irritater Captain's head. "Shut up and do as I said you moron!" Kasamatsu kicked Kise at the butt and Kise dramatically cried in pain. Yoshitaka, who doesn't want to be kicked, started running.

"Hai Captain!"

* * *

**That's all for now... I think its boring... sorry for being pessimistic. I'm just really like this. No self-esteem at all! I'm not a nerd or anything ok?! *sigh* I feel like Sakurai *pouts***

**PLEASE REVIEW! FOR MY SAKE AND FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY! I KNOW I SUCKS BUT I STILL DESERVE SOME REVIEWS RIGHT?!**

**REVIEW SO I'LL KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. PLEEEEEASE! ALSO FAV AND FOLLOW IF YA WANT! **

**PLEASE! R&R! FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY! **

**- oh yeah, I'm gonna update as soon as I can. I still want to enjoy my vacation...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**


	8. Interrogation and Midorima Shintarou

**An early update! Wow. I can't believe myself. And this people is Chapter 8!**

**Midorima appears! At last! Yaaay! Hope ya enjoy this! And I'm trying myself not to apologize. I'm telling you, I'm an honest writer and what I write here really came from my heart. **

**Sooo... I apologize for my grammatical errors. That's all, for now. Thanks for all the support *sniff* you gave me strength for writing this C-cra- I mean story... I don't even know *sniff* if you really like it or not...**

**but anyways, please enjoy!**

**disclaimer: Absolutely not mine! Knb humans *_***

* * *

The visit to Kaijo ended well.

Nothing bad happened but something strange happened.

The three of them obviously noticed it but Yuki don't know what it is. Kagami and Kuroko knows it yet Kagami don't know if it is directed at him. For Kuroko, he knows it's directed to Yuki but didn't say anything about it, afraid that the girl might get more terrified than before.

The three of them walked together back home. The boys escorted Yuki back home before going to their respective houses. They were shocked to know that she lives with his cousin and Kagami wondered where her parents are. So he asked her and she answered that both parents are working overseas leaving her at the care of her cousin. Apparently, the Seirin's Captain is also living alone making the two even more shocked though Kuroko didn't show it. They were told that his parents are in another country, taking care of some business there.

After some talking, they waved goodbye to each other and Yuki went inside. Once inside, she saw her cousin comfortably sitting on the couch, lazily flicking on the remote control while watching TV.

"I'm home nii-san"

"Welcome back. How's the visit?" he asked without looking at her.

She made her way towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Umm… It's fine. Nothing bad happen." she said, loud enough for her cousin to hear.

"I see." he whispered, not fully convinced. He has to call Kagami for confirmation.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked. She closed the refrigerator and took the apron on the hook besides the stove and tied her long white hair in a low ponytail.

"Anything is fine." he replied. He didn't have to worry about his cousin's cooking. She is like an angel sent from heaven because of her heavenly cooking. He didn't have to worry about stomach ache or whatsoever because Yuki's cooking is completely safe. Unlike the person he knew.

Without saying anything more, Yuki started cooking. And as she was cooking, Junpei took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Kagami's number.

It's time for interrogation.

* * *

He just came out from the shower when his phone started ringing. He picked his red phone from his bed and opened it. His Captain is calling him. Crap, he has a bad feeling about this.

Not wanting to make his Captain wait, he gulped and clicked the answer button.

"Hai?" he said on the other line, trying to keep himself not to stutter.

"_Yo, Kagami. There are just some few things I want to ask."_

"And what is it?"

"_Nothing bad happened on your visit, __**right?**__"_

Kagami visibly shuddered. Thank god, his Captain can't see him.

"Nothing...err… desu." he replied.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Y-yeah. I'm sure… desu" he said trying to become more polite as possible. He hoped that worked.

There is a silence at the other line and Kagami, who just finished showering, was starting to sweat like a pig.

He is freakingly scared right now.

"_Did someone hit on her?" _

Did someone hit on her? Yes. Oh crap, what will he answer? If he said yes, he'll be damned. And if he said no, he'll be safe, but what if Captain asked Yuki? _'I guess, she didn't even notice the guy hitting on her.'_

And so Kagami decided to lie. For the best. He hoped that his Captain will believe him. "No, Captain."

He heard his Captain sighed then said, _"That's good to hear. And I'm glad you didn't do anything __**stupid. **__That's all,__see you tomorrow then."_

With that he hanged up.

He's safe.

He closed his phone and limply put his hands on the side. He needs to take a shower, _again._

* * *

The past two weeks is torture. Riko mercilessly trained them in order to prepare them on the upcoming game. They will be competing against Shinkyo Gakuen on the May of 16th. And Shinkyo Gakuen has a sort of trump card. Riko told them that it was a foreigner whose height is two meters. Kagami commented that he is only big and nothing more. But for Yuki's perspective, being big is an advantage to a team therefore they shouldn't underestimate them.

Yuki sat on the bench watching the boys warmed up. She noticed that 'Dad' –that's what they call them- hasn't arrived yet.

Yuki jumped in surprised when she heard a loud thump coming from the entrance door. And there stood, the foreigner she's been looking for. He's really tall that she has to crane her neck just to see his face.

'Dad' went inside and walked toward his Coach.

The boys are astounded to find 'Dad' to be really tall and… long. But they keep their self calm and continued warming up.

One of their opponents who Yuki think is their Captain suddenly asked his cousin if they are really the one who beat Kaijo. This peek Yuki and the others interest and listened to the both Captains conversation.

"It was just a practice game." Junpei answered calmly.

"I see. I guess the Generation of the Miracles isn't as strong as we thought." Tanimura Yusuke commented smugly.

Yuki's eye twitch in annoyance. What a jerk! Generation of Miracles are so strong that they have to do everything and anything just to win! Then this… this guy called them weak! How arrogant.

And Yuki's eye seemed to twitch more when he heard this giant said.

"Generation of Miracles lost? They brought me here to beat them. I'm so disappointed they're so weak."

And so he walked out. Leaving the Seirin filled with annoyance. Just who the hell will not get annoyed when they never even experienced playing with the GoM? They need some beating.

'Dad' looked at the red head as he walked but was stopped when he bumped into something or more to someone. He looked around and saw nothing so he looked down and saw a small blue haired boy.

Kuroko looked up at the man who bumped at him with blank expression and remained impassive when he lifted him under his arms so easily.

"No, little boy. Children shouldn't be on the court." 'Dad' told him but was taken aback when he notice that he wears a jersey. "You're a player?" he put him down and Kuroko still looked at him with no emotion on the face.

'Dad' snorted and walked away. "They lost to a kid like him? Are all the Generation of the Miracles children?"

The Seirin boys tried not to laugh at 'Dad's' statement. But for Yuki it's not laughable at all! She wants to punch him in the gut and take back what he said. But she forced herself not to do any ruckus and stay calm on her seat.

"Honestly, I'm starting to get annoyed." Kuroko deadpanned and the boys immediately stop laughing, noticing the total seriousness and annoyance on Kuroko's tone.

"You don't like to lose do you?" Kagami stated after he recovered from all that laughing. "I guess we better show Dad why he shouldn't piss off kids."

"I agree with you." Yuki cut in, surprising Kagami.

"Woah! Don't just sneak on like that! You're becoming more like Kuroko!"

"A-ah, G-gomen." she quickly apologize. "Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun"

The two looked at her. "P-please beat the c-c-c-rap out of him!" she said with a red and determined face.

Kagami smirked, "Of course, we'll teach him a lesson that he'll never forget."

Kuroko only nodded and Yuki gave them both a smile, "Do your best!"

* * *

They won. But Yuki didn't look happy at all. Why? Because her cruel best friend didn't let her help on making strategies. She asked her why but she only answered, 'Your brain is only to be used on special occasion and this, I tell you, is not SPECIAL'

Though she feel flattered and pleased that that statement made the Shinkyo livid, she still feel not contented. She wanted to show them what this brain did on the Kaijo and show them how uberly strong the Seirin is. But Riko turn dead ears and didn't listen to her, so she gave up and just sit like a good little kid should do.

* * *

Today they'll be facing Meijo. And also today, Yuki planned on something.

Something that will make Riko allows her to help to the game strategy on the game later.

Yuki immediately asked permission to her cousin to leave early on the house reasoning that she have some errands to do. Junpei hesitantly allowed her to go but asked where she would go.

"Umm… I'm just going to buy something on the toy store. I-I'll be going straight on the said venue after I went on the toy store so please don't wait for me nii-san" she informed him while putting on her school shoes.

Junpei bit on the toast that Yuki made and munch it while staring at the girl in front of him. He gulped down the toast then sighed. "Do you know where it is?" he raised his eyebrows to her.

Yuki nodded and pick up her bag on the couch. "Don't worry nii-san! I'll be there on time." she said as she walked towards the door.

"Ok. But…" before he finished his sentence the door slammed closed indicating that she leave already. He frowned at the door, _'Just what the heck will she do at the toy store?'_

* * *

The toy store isn't that far so she made it there for about 15 minutes.

She went inside and looked for a stuffed bear.

She knew that Riko love stuffed bear so much that she have many collection of it decorated inside her room. So her plan is giving Riko a stuff bear and bribes her to allow her to help the team on making strategy.

'_Fufufu. Just so you wait Ri-chan. I'm going to find a very cute bear that you cannot resist.'_

She ignored all the cute stuffed bunny that she really really find adorable and continued her mission on finding a cute stuffed bear.

And there she saw, a limited kung-fu bear that sitting innocently and waiting for her to take. But sadly, it's only one but who cares! No one seems to have the intention of taking it so she made a bee line to the kung-fu bear and was about to grab it…

But…

"Seriously, shin-chan? Does it have to be that bear?" asked the guy with raven hair wearing an orange varsity jacket and jogging pants.

"This is what Oha-asa said so this is what I should take." said the guy with eyeglasses and green hair wearing the same clothes as the person he is with.

She looked wide eye at the bear which is the stranger holding. Oh the bear! It was taken! Nooooo! She must take it no matter what!

So she decided to confront the guy to give it to him.

"A-ano…"

A voice broke out the two boy's conversation and looked down at the smaller girl.

The raven haired is the first one to speak. "What do you want little girl? Are you lost?" he smiled at her, trying not to scare the little girl.

Yuki's eye twitched and glare cutely at him. "I-I'm not a little g-girl anymore! I-I'm f-fifteen!"

The raven haired laughed. "Kawaii ne!—"he paused and blinked at her. "Y-you're f-fifteen?!"

Yuki nodded, frowning at him.

"She just said it, _baka_" the green haired boy said seriously, readjusting his glasses.

"B-but she just doesn't look fifteen at all! She's more like thirteen or maybe below that!" the raven haired exclaimed.

"J-just because I-I'm s-s-small doesn't mean I am thirteen!"

"But your height says you're thirteen."

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance, her face red. "Y-you are so mean!"

"See? You're attitude says it too."

She clutched her hands on the side, resisting herself not punch this man on the face. _'Calm down, Yuki. There is still this bear waiting for you.'_

"Hn. Come on Takao. We should not waste our time." the green haired boy said.

"Hai hai." he replied then he looked at Yuki. "I'm Takao, Kazunari. Its nice meeting you." he introduced and winked at her.

Her face blushed red and looked away at him, "H-Hyuuga Y-Yuki." she mumbled.

"Yuki-chan eh… Oh, and this grumpy old man here is Midorima Shinatarou. He is a bit snobbish but don't mind him. He is just being a _tsundere._" He informed Yuki.

"Shut up Takao. Don't say such nonsense." he retorted and started to walk away, not bothering to wait on his companion.

Waa! The bear!

"W-wait!" she grabbed his sleeves and Midorima stopped on his tracks, looking back at the smaller girl. "Umm… A-actually, I-I really want t-that b-b-bear. If you w-would b-be so k-kind, can you p-please g-give i-it to me?" she hopefully asked as he looked straight at Midorima's emerald eyes.

Midorima was taken aback at her request. She wants the bear but he needs it. And for all he know, needs is more important than wants.

"Oha-asa required this bear as the Cancer's lucky item." Yuki looked at him in confusion and he continued. "You want it yet I need it. So basically, I can't hand it to you."

"E-eh?" A look of disappointment dawned at her face. She agreed with him but who in the world is Oha-asa?

"Gomen Yuki-chan. I guess you have to find another bear. Shin-chan will never give up that bear no matter what you do. He is so stubborn like that." Kazinaru told Yuki. "And also, there are still many cute and adorable stuffed bears in this store. I'm sure you'll find a bear that is cuter than that!"

Yuki looked up at him with her big round pearly eyes which Kazunari found beautiful. She smiled sweetly at him which made him blush, "A-arigatou Kazunari-kun." she bowed to him then looked at Midorima and throw him her sweet smile.

"I'm sorry for asking you something as s-selfish as t-that." she then looked at the bear that he is holding. "I-I really want t-that bear b-but I t-think that b-bear is really destined for you." she said softly.

He said nothing and walked away.

Yuki sighed, her eyes lonely.

"That guy is really harsh." Takao said as he scratched the back of his head. He then looked at the girl's lonely face, "Don't worry Yuki-chan. He is just embarrassed."

Oh how right you are! Midorima have to get away from there and hide his burning face but that's not the only reason why he leaves so rudely.

Surprisingly, Midorima returned again with two paper bag in hand. Takao looked at it curiously.

"What's inside the other bag, Shin-chan?" Takao asked curiously.

Midorima ignored him and handed the other bag to the shy girl.

A look of surprise etched on Yuki's face. She timidly takes it and asked Midorima, "W-what is this for?"

"Since I can't give this to you, I bought you a different bear." he said as he looked away from the girl.

Her eyes widened at what he said and she blushed madly, at the background Takao is grinning like a maniac, "B-b-but you don't h-have to buy it f-for me!"

"Hn. Let's go Takao. We already wasted a lot of time."

Takao chuckled, "You're such a tsundere. And you're blushing! I never thought I'll see the day that the reserved, mean and brusque guy like you will blush because of a girl you just met." he teased.

Midorima didn't say anything and went out of the store.

"Don't worry about it Yuki-chan! Like I told you, he is just being a tsundere. Don't lose it okay? He might sulk for the entire year if you did. Tsunderes are hard to handle." He laughed then pats her head. "Be a _good _girl." he teased.

She playfully glared at him then giggled, "Hai. T-thank you and please also t-tell him that thank you for the bear. I'll not l-lose it." she smiled gratefully at him.

"Yes ma'am!" Yuki giggled again and Takao grinned. "Well, see you around!" he winked.

Yuki nodded and wave goodbye at him.

Once she didn't see them anymore, she opened the paper bag and took out the brown bear with a green ribbon on its neck. It's the same size of the kung-fu bear.

Her mission failed for she decided that she'll not give Ri-chan a bear anymore. She's alright with being a normal manager, at least, for today.

She's really thankful at the bear that Midorima gave to her and she admits that at first she found that Midorima is kind of rude and snobbish but on the inside he's a kind guy who cares a lot on others.

Yuki looked at her phone's time and was relieved when she saw that she still have time. So she went out of the shop and made his way to the said venue where the match between Meijo and Seirin will be held. But what she didn't know is that Midorima and Takao are going at the same place where she'll also be going at.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? If yes, please REVIEW! I wanna know if you like it or not! I'm begging! waaa! **

**I hope I didn't disappoint you dear readers. I'm not that good in fluff. I still need to answer the art of fluffiness!**

**I'm not really good at describing things so I apologize. But I'll try harder next time!**

**please REVIEW! PLEAAAAAASE!**


	9. Riko's meddling and Kuroko is jealous?

**Waaa. My first update in 2013! Yay! Anyways, classes is gonna resume reaaaal soon! It's gonna be on monday and I'm gonna be busy for the entire week! Festival of the Families is next week and our president assigned me for the video making. Damn, why the hell did she assign me there anyway? *sigh* good luck to us...**

**Again, I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors, spelling and etc. I hope you like this coz there is some fluff *u* I really tried my best! Really! Though I wonder if you'll like it :D ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: not mine but hope to be mine. But seriously, not mine -_-**

* * *

"Yu-chaaan!"

Yuki was looking down at the paper bag that has the stuffed bear in it while walking absently towards the court when the voice that she recognized so much made her looked up but before she can look up, she was attacked in a bear hug.

"C-can't… b-breathe!" Yuki frantically cried, worried that she would faint from lack of oxygen.

"Coach! You're going to kill her!" the boys shouted.

"She's getting pale!"

"You're squeezing the life out of her!"

"She's gonna die!"

The color on Yuki's face is starting to fade away. She badly needs air!

"Where the hell is Captain when you need him?!" Kagami panicked.

"He's with Izuki-senpai." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Why the hell are you so calm?!"

Kuroko looked at Kagami. "Because when something bad happened, the first thing you need to do is not to panic."

Kagami looked at him incredulously, "Gah! Whatever! J-just—we have to do something about them!" he exclaimed and point his index finger towards Riko who is still suffocating Yuki to death.

Kuroko looked at their Manager and Coach and saw that their Coach _finally _released Yuki.

Yuki was finally free! Oh gad! She took the biggest breath of her life after she was released by that suffocating deadly hug. She swears that she will never EVER get caught by that hug again.

After Riko released Yuki, she then started bombarding her with many questions.

"Yu-chan! Why didn't you come with Hyuga-kun? Are you alright? Did something bad happen? And what's inside that paper bag? Are you mad at me? Did your cousin do something stupid again? Are you—"

"I'm fine!" Yuki immediately cut in. When Riko is worried like this, she is becoming like an exaggerated mother who keeps asking annoying questions to her child. And no, Yuki doesn't think that Riko is annoying.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Riko sighed in relief. And at the background, the boys sweat dropped.

"Man, Coach is really exaggerated." Koganei stated.

"And also protective." Tsuchida added.

"I kind of pity Yuki" Kagami voiced out and Kuroko nodded, agreeing.

"Captain really did a good job protecting Yuki-chan's innocence huh." said Koganei as he watched the two girls chatting at each other, though Riko did most of the talking.

The boys nodded and then Kawahara said, "I'm really surprised when I found out that Captain and Yuki-chan is related to each other."

"Yeah, they just don't seem like cousins. They don't look related at all." Fukuda said.

"Yuki is kind, sweet and caring while Captain is evil, cruel and sadistic." Furihata spoke.

"Oh. So I'm evil, cruel and sadistic huh."

Furihata shuddered. He felt a killing intent behind his back and he recognized that killing intent very well. He don't have to ask who it is because he knows, for sure, that's it's their evil, cruel and sadistic Captain.

The other boys also shook in terror with the exception of Kuroko and Mitobe. Men, they hate seeing their Captain like this. He always looks likes scheming something bad. _Really_ bad.

"Since I'm evil, cruel and sadistic, you don't mind me giving all of you a three times load of practice. Right?" Junpei said _evilly _with a sadistic smile on his face.

The boys flinched at that. Gad, he's trying to kill us. And also, why the heck are they included on that kind of torture?!

As if like reading their mind, Junpei spoke, "The more the merrier and one for all, all for one. _Right?_" he looked at them with a sadistic smile still in place then he said. "Okay, it's decided. After this match, there will be a three times load of practice."

Their jaws dropped and Izuki who just came in with Hyuuga sighed dejectedly. He just came here and this is what he gets? He sighed again and looks at his team mates with a sympathetic look.

"Well, let's warm up."

* * *

Yuki was blushing madly. She can't take this anymore! She might faint if Riko continue to tease her about the guy who gave the bear to her. Unfortunately, she was forced to spill everything about the bear. She didn't even expect Riko to know that she is not the one who bought the bear and was someone else.

"My sixth sense told me that it was given to you by _someone_." Riko narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Yuki nervously looked away. "Who is _he?"_

"H-h-how can you t-tell that it's a he?" Yuki nervously asked, her eyes looking anywhere but her.

Riko raised her eyebrows, "You're stuttering a lot than normal, a sign of anxiousness and also, you can't look straight at me. So there is a big chance that it's a guy."

Yuki nervously nibbled on her bottom lip, still not looking at her. She knows that she's not good at lying so if she ever lies, Ri-chan will easily see through it. _'I guess it's not bad telling her who the guy is. She doesn't even know him... I hope.'_

"Umm… eto…" Yuki looked up at her then looked at the ground again, her hands messing at the hem of her skirt. "It's M-mi..."

"Mi…?"

"M-mido—kya!" Yuki jumped in shock when a big hand grabs her small head. She shakily looked up at the owner of the big hand. And at her relief, it's her cousin. She smiled softly at him. "Nii-san."

"Yo. Did you just arrive?" Junpei asked his cousin softly.

Yuki nodded in reply and she fully face her cousin, hiding the paper bag behind her. On the other hand, Riko is annoyed. The chance of knowing Yu-chan's secret admirer –that's what she think's it is— is ruined because of Hyuuga baka! Now, how can she ask again when that Hyuga is always sticking to Yu-chan like glue?! The truth is, she don't want Hyuuga to meddle in Yu-chan's love life because once Junpei found out that Yuki has a suitor or anyone who try to hit on her, they will all face the fucking consequences. And as her best friend, she doesn't want Yuki to get her first boyfriend at the age of 30!

"Hyuuga-kun, don't you need to warm up?" Riko said sweetly but at the background there is dark waves surrounding her.

Junpei gulped in fear. Why the hell is she mad? "A-ah, yeah." he replied.

"So how about you leave us alone for a while to have a sisterly bond, Hyuga-kun." Riko smiled is now forced, she really want to get rid of Hyuga, _badly_.

Junpei paused for a moment then he sighed in defeat, "Hai. I'll leave you both." he patted her cousin's head affectionately before leaving them.

With that, he started warming up and Riko attitude change 180 degrees again. She was now grinning ear to ear with her eyes sparkling in interest as she looked at Yuki.

And here she thought she's safe. Sweats starting to fall from Yuki's forehead because of Riko's intense gaze.

"Tell me his name later okay?" she winked. "Your stupid cousin might hear us and I don't want him to pry on this important information"

"H-hai" she replied. She can't really escape this thing.

* * *

Kuroko isn't really the type to eavesdrop but when he heard that Yuki received a bear from a guy, he can't help but to listen at the two girl's conversation. He kind of wants to know too who the mystery guy is and he doesn't even know why he wants to since it's none of his business.

His face stays impassive as he thinks of who the guy is and his motives towards Yuki. He admitted that he also became quite overprotective of Yuki but not like how their Captain protect his cousin. He just doesn't like the idea of random guys being near Yuki. He kinds of… hate it. He is not sure why but he's sure that he hates it.

He keeps dribbling the ball, lost in thought when suddenly their opponents arrived.

"It's the third round. We might actually have a tough game for once." said the old looking guy who looks familiar to Kuroko.

"Oi, oi. We're against Seirin today you know." the brown haired boy said this time.

"This should be easy. They got destroyed in the championship league last year. They're nothing but new school that made it through sheer luck." the guy with the headband said rather confidently.

Kagami stood up from his stretching and took notice at their opponents. They look kind of familiar and Kagami immediately remembered the incident the other day. They are the one who they beat up to pulp with Kise because they are too arrogant and stupid.

"It's those guys from the other day." Kagami uttered and decided to scare… err greet them.

"We'll destroy them this…" the brown haired player's word were cut off when he bumped into something hard or more let's say… body.

"So, we meet again." Kagami greeted them nonchalantly and on the inside he's smirking.

Kuroko who decided to join Kagami on his game purposely twirled the ball on his forefinger. "Hello"

The Meijo players jaw dropped. They are the one who destroyed us last time.

"They're going to destroy us."

* * *

Yuki's eyes are wide in disbelief. The match between Meijo is… easy. She doesn't know why but those guys seemed scared.

Well, there is no point of thinking too much. The most important thing is they won. That's what all it matters.

She returned with two full water bottles in her hands and gave the bottle to Kagami and Kuroko who uttered a small nod in response. Well, Kuroko only since Kagami chugged the water down in his throat once he received the water. Yuki just smiled sweetly at Kuroko and then she noticed the solemn look on the boy's faces or more likely to the second years faces. _'Did something happen while I'm not here?'_

"Look. They're here."

People started to whisper and mutter about someone coming and they all looked up to see who they are talking about.

"Looks like they came." Junpei said, watching the group of soon to be or hope to be opponents coming inside the gym. (**A/N**: I don't really know whether they hope or not. I'm sorry.)

"It's better to see something for yourself than hear about It." then Riko stand up, "First year, prepare yourselves. You're going to see something amazing today. They're supposed to be even more amazing than this year. One of the three kings of Tokyo, Shutoku High."

* * *

'_He's here. He's here. He's here. He's here. He's here.' _Yuki keep saying to herself as she watched him,–the one who gave her the bear with wide surprised eyes. She's pretty sure that she can hear her heart beat frantically loud on her chest like it was about to explode and she can feel her cheeks heat just by looking at his face.

People cheered loudly for Shutoku and Midorima ignore them for he is intensely looking back at the owner of those big round pearly eyes which he found mesmerizing. He held back a smirk when he noticed that the owner of those beautiful eyes looked away and her cheeks reddening probably from embarrassment.

"Waa, shin-chan! You're right! She's here." Takao said, surprised to see the girl they met a while ago in the toy store.

Midorima grunted in response.

Takao looked at him teasingly, "You're such a stalker Shin-chan. And here I thought you'll not watch their first game."

"Shut up, Takao. I'm not a stalker for your information. And I only saw her twice." Midorima defended.

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say."

* * *

So this is one of the three Kings huh. They look strong.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Kagami said, surprising Yuki.

"Sure." Junpei replied absentmindedly. _'Wait. What?'_

Kagami walked towards the green haired guy, "Hey. You're Midorima Shintaro, aren't you?"

"Yes, but who are you?" Midorima replied, the kung-fu bear in his left hand.

Takao smirked beside him. '_You know him. Why are you being so proud?'_

Kagami simply lift his left hand and Midorima looked down at it. "Hmm. You want to shake hands?"

He smiled in response but it's more like a smirk. Midorima sighed and place the bear in his right hand and he hold out his left hand to Kagami.

Kagami took it and grab a pental pen out of nowhere. He surprised Midorima by writing his name and jersey number on his palm.

Yuki, seeing this, gasped in bewilderment. _'What is he doing?'_

Kagami explained why he did that and talks about 'revenge' for his seniors.

"Revenge? You're rather reckless aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're from Seirin, aren't you?" Takao cut in. "Haven't your seniors told you anything? Last year the three kings destroyed Seirin when they tripled their score."

Kagami's eyes widen in that information. This made the first years looked at their senpai while Yuki's eyes looked at ground, hands clenched tightly.

She knew what happened that time. She was there. In those times, she was there to cheer her cousin and his teammate even if they know that they'll lose. Those memories are still a scar on the senpai's heart and will only be healed if they defeat them. And this time, she'll not only cheer. She'll also help them win.

She didn't notice Kuroko stand up and went to join Kagami because she was thinking too much. She just noticed him when the Shutoku's Captain suddenly shouted, breaking Yuki's thoughts.

"How long are you gonna talk?" He shouted, "Get ready!"

Yuki blinked her dazed eyes twice and immediately grab a wet tissue paper on her messenger bag. She jogs towards to the four of them and handed Midorima the wet tissue paper.

Midorima looked at it questionably and raised his delicate eyebrows.

Blushing a light tint of pink as she looked back at him she answered, "I-it's for your hand."

He nodded and took the wet tissue paper from her hand and accidentally brushed his fingers on her soft one. Midorima held back a blush at the contact but Yuki, sadly, cannot.

Kuroko didn't like what he's seeing. And again, he didn't know why. This feeling is so foreign to him and he hated it. It's not a good feeling at all. And this feeling seemed to increased more when Takao hugged her.

"We meet again Yuki-chan!" Takao exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the shy girl.

Okay, what's with people and hugging! This is the second time she is hugged today and this is not normal! Not normal at all! She might faint. Not from the lack of oxygen but from embarrassment. She was rarely hugged by a guy and for all she can remember, her father and her cousin is the only who hugged her.

"Oi! Stop hugging her!" Kagami shouted and was about to pry Takao's hands off from her but stopped when Takao released her and was now holding her shoulder.

Yuki's face is flaming red. She wanna dig a hole right now and hid there for all eternity! But being polite and kind towards other people, she can't help but reply at Takao, "I-i-it's n-nice s-seeing y-you a-a-again, K-k-kazunari-kun." Man, her stutter has gotten worse.

Takao laughed, seeing her flustered face. "I never thought you'll be Seirin's Manager. But whatever, you just made things more interesting"

Before Yuki can reply, she was pulled into someone's chest and an arm instantly wrapped her shoulders. She looked up to see who it is and was extremely shocked to see Kuroko. She's sure her face is redder than ever. Right now, she wanna die in embarrassment.

On the bench, Riko is squealing happily on the inside. Is this a love triangle? Or maybe a love rectangle? Waa! Her little baby is growing up! This is so unexpected and Kuroko is protecting her! Way to go Yu-chan! Her joy was only for a moment when she feel a GREAT killing intent radiating at her side. '_Damn it. I forgot that there is still the antagonist in Yuki's love life.' _She better stop him before he does something stupid.

Junpei was about to stand and _talk _to them but was stop when someone grab his shoulders and sit him back at the bench again. He looked up to see their Coach looming over him, wearing a sweet dangerous smile on her face.

"Disturb them and _I'll kill you._" she threatened and the boys who are watching them shook in horror. Two demons being together is really fucking intimidating.

Going back at the four, Kuroko is staring intensely at them and it is quite daunting. It is the first time Midorima and Kagami saw Kuroko like this and Midorima find this amusing.

"Are you done?" he asked coldly.

Midorima pushed his glasses up and looked at Kuroko with the same level of intensity, "Hn. Let's go, Takao."

Takao grinned at Yuki and just like what he did at the toy store, he winked at her, "Cheer for us Yuki-chan."

Yuki looked down at the ground which made Takao chuckled. They leave the three of them and Kuroko released his hold on Yuki.

Once Yuki was freed from Kuroko's hold she reached up to cup her flaming face. Her eyes diverted from the ground to Kuroko's ocean deep blue eyes and once again her heart is beating so fast. She immediately looked away, "T-thank you."

"You're welcome" he replied warmly though emotionlessly.

A warm feeling swarmed at her chest at Kuroko's response and Yuki kind of like it. She wondered what Kuroko is thinking right now. He is so confusing sometimes and was so hard to read. But she guessed its fine since it's an addition to his charm.

Oh yeah, she forgot to say thank you to Midorima-kun! Now it's hard to talk to him again because Seirin and Shutoku somewhat has kind of hard feelings to each other. She sighed mentally knowing she can't thank Midorima personally.

While thinking she was tackled behind by none other than Riko.

"Yu-chan! You're such playgirl! Four boys at once!"

Yuki blushed, "N-no! Y-you're wro—"

Riko cut her off and hook her arms on hers and dragged Yuki upstairs to watch the upcoming game. "Tell it all to me later and just peacefully watch the game. OK?"

Yuki has no choice but to nod and let herself get dragged by Riko. _'Oh Kami-sama, please help me'_

* * *

**iS IT GOOD? please review ok! If you review I might update early again! And thanks for all the reviews and support.**

**I hope I didn't make Kuroko that OOC. *sigh* just review ok? so that I'll know what you reaally feel about this chapter...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. Riko's teasing and annoying Seiho

Yo minna! I updated! wooo. Sorry for the long update. I'm busy with school work and today, luckily, we have no classes! So I decided to update today since I have free time :) I should have updated last night but I was... quite drunk... So, I really got a one great headache yesterday...

I apologized if this story will not appeal to your taste or whatsover... and I apologized for the grammatical errors.

**disclaimer: not mine, KnB!**

* * *

To say that he was stunned is an understatement.

Well, who the hell would not? Especially when a stoic, unemotional, cold guy suddenly turned angry and scary at the same time?

He never thought that Kuroko would suddenly turn out like that and now, he wondered, the reason why he got so touchy to Yuki.

Then it struck him… 'Maybe… Maybe he's jealous!'

Then again, why? He sighed inwardly. It's really annoying when you have a friend who is like a block of ice. And when it comes to love, he didn't know a thing. So he is not sure whether Kuroko is jealous or not.

He frowned. Why the hell is he wasting his time thinking about basketball unrelated things? But then again, he can't help but think of it since is Yuki is one of the reasons why Kuroko is acting weird.

He admitted that he got mad when that Takao hugged Yuki. But he'll never go to the extent where he'll act like boyfriendish. He'd rather punched the guy than act like that.

To make things clear, Yuki is like a little sister that he never had. So punching someone who is so touchy to her is **normal. **Well, for him, it is.

He looked down at Kuroko who was watching the game. He is impassive as ever. Sometimes, he really wants to beat the shit out of him just for him to spill everything on what in his mind.

He sighed inwardly again. He didn't have time for this. He better focus on the game than forcing himself thinking on what's inside Kuroko's mind.

* * *

He tried to focus himself at the game but he can't take his mind off of the events a while ago. Not that he regretted everything he did that time. He's just… worried. Worried that maybe, everything will turn awkward because of what happened a while ago.

He better talk to Yuki after this.

* * *

She was watching the game calmly but on the inside she was grinning maniacally. She is so excited to know who the mystery guy is and also to know how Yuki miraculously attracts two Generation of the Miracles.

Oh, how badly she wants to tease Yuki about that.

Her plan to find Yuki a boyfriend will soon be complete! And she'll make sure that no one could interfered especially Yuki's annoying, stupid, overprotective cousin.

She'll do all means to prevent Junpei's interference.

* * *

Yuki cleared her mind on _everything_ including the moment a while ago. She forced herself to focus on the game, observing the Shutoku's game play. And most of her attention was on Midorima.

She evaluated his shooting range. Now that she knew that his shooting range could reach half of the court, she can now tell that his shooting range could be more than that.

The way he shoots the ball with ease and how he positioned himself so fast is a sign that he can shoots farther. Shooting requires timing and concentration and for what she observed, Midorima perfected them in the half court range.

But he can level it up. With his natural talent and skills, there is a possibility that his range could reach full court. And with that conclusion, she feared that the Shutoku can defeat Seirin.

She shook her head. _'I should think positive and trust Kuroko-kun and the others.'_

…

About mentioning Kuroko's name, she can't help but blushed madly. _'Waaa! Focus Yuki! This is not the time to think of what happened a while ago!'_

With her ability activated, she couldn't help herself but glanced at Kuroko's gorgeous face. His light blue hair that glistened at the morning sun, his eyes that was so deep and blue like the ocean, his li—ok stooooop there! DO NOT, look there.

She immediately averted her eyes on his *gulp* lips and her eyes, unexpectedly, was locked on Kuroko's eyes. Milky lavender eyes clashed ocean deep blue eyes. Her breath was caught on her throat and she could feel her face burning.

.BAD.

'_Oh kami-sama, please calm my thumping heart.'_

They were like staring for hours. It was like the same time when they were on Kaijo. Except this time, Riko was the one who broke the awkwardness.

"Yu-chan, the game has ended." Riko informed her, making the girl jumped in surprise.

Yuki broke the eye contact and whipped her head towards Riko, her face flushed. Riko who saw the scene a while ago, was grinning maniacally.

Yuki looked away at her teasing eyes and looked at the court then she saw Midorima looking at her intensely. His emerald eyes were like piercing her very soul. She blinked her eyes twice and her cheeks began to glowed red. _'What's with people and their eyes?!'_

She sighed in relief when Midorima was the first one to break eye contact and was now looking at the person besides her which is Kuroko.

They are having a staring contest and Kagami joined too. The atmosphere turned heavy and no one wanted to back out. But Midorima had too since his Captain was calling him.

Unknown to them Riko was also watching them. Riko shook her head. _'Guys these days.'_

* * *

Junpei pushed opened the door with the guys in tow, "Yosh, Let's go home."

Yuki eyes widened when she heard that and was about to tell her cousin that they still have a match but Riko beat her to it.

"Don't!" Riko exclaimed and pushed the guys hard excluding Yuki. "We've got another match today! Are you stupid? Are you?!"

"I was kidding. The mood just seemed really gloomy." Junpei said as he scratched the back of his head.

Yuki sighed. And here she thought her cousin is serious.

"Everyone checked the tournament bracket" Izuki reassured them.

Oook, Kagami didn't know this, so he asked. "We have another game? Seriously?"

All of them looked at Kagami in shock except for Riko whose eyes are twitching in annoyance. She turned to Kagami and shouted, "You are really _baka_! _baka_Kagami! Check the bracket!" She held out the bracket and showed it to Kagami. "We play two games on the day of our fourth game and the last day! Our fifth game starts at 5pm!"

Kagami took it and read it.

While they are blabbering, Yuki thought to herself, _'I hope Ri-chan will allow me to help'_

"Ah! Before I forgot, Yu-chan, I prohibited you to help on strategies on the next match."

When she heard that, her heart was crushed into thousand pieces. She couldn't believe what she heard. So much for hoping. "B-but—"

Riko waved a finger on Yuki's face, "No buts."

Yuki pouted and replied weakly, "Hai."

Seeing this, Riko patted her head. "Don't worry, when we won this which I know is sure and also the other match, I will be allowing you to help."

Yuki looked up at her, her eyes meeting her big chocolate hues. That next next match will be Shuutoku. '_I think it's alright for me. I just need to bear with it.'_ "I guess its fine."

Riko grinned at her, "Thank you for understanding."

Yuki only smiled back.

* * *

Of course, Seirin won. Though Yuki was a bit disappointed, she was happy for the Seirin's success.

The next day…

Riko and Yuki walked side by side. They are carrying a box full of DVD. It's not that heavy but Riko keep on complaining.

"Jeez, why can't those guys help us?! Can't they see a maiden in need of dire help?!" Riko complained.

"It's not that heavy Ri-chan" Yuki said.

Riko puffed her cheeks in annoyance, "But still…" she paused when she read the sign above the door **'Class 1-B'**. She grinned when a good idea popped out her mind.

When Yuki noticed that they stopped in front of her classroom, she sweat dropped. _'Poor Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun.'_

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun!" Riko called out, earning the two guys attention who are eating their lunch. "Perfect! Come with me."

Yuki who is beside her just smiled apologetically to them.

* * *

Kuroko took Yuki's box while Kagami took Riko's box.

They started to walk after Riko gave them directions.

"But we're sore." Kagami complained as he glanced at his evil Coach. "What are you, an ogre?"

"You want to make a maiden carry those boxes?" Riko asked sweetly. "That's your job, boys."

"I can only see one maiden here." Kagami deadpanned and Yuki blushed at his statement.

Riko, insulted, punched Kagami's side. Hard.

Kagami grunt in pain and Yuki looked at him, worried. Kuroko ignored them for he is busy with his thoughts.

Yesterday, he talked to Yuki about his behavior. He apologized and Yuki forgave him. She mentioned that she was grateful that he is there to protect her and that of course, made his heart fluttered. So he is relieved that they will be not feeling uncomfortable with each other.

On the other hand, Yuki was thinking of what happened yesterday. It's not about her and Kuroko's conversation but about her and Riko's conversation.

She had no choice but to spill everything to her best friend and bear her teasing. So all night, in the phone, she was blushing like a tomato.

Riko saying that she wanted to be her bride's maid in the future if Kuroko and her got married made her blush turned tenfold. Her stutter had worsened that time as she denied everything she said. She told her best friend that they are just friend and nothing more. But Riko argued that that's where love starts.

Also, she teased her about the bear. Riko warned her that she should never EVER tell her cousin that she got it from Midorima or else Midorima will be in deep trouble. So, she didn't have any other choice but to lie to her cousin.

_**Flashback**_

_A while ago, when they are having breakfast..._

"_Yuki, I was just wondering... Where did you get the bear that have yesterday?" Junpei asked after he swallowed the bacon that he's eating._

_Yuki stopped nibbling at her toast and was sitting frozen on her chair. She started to sweat as she thinks of a reason where she got that freaking bear._

"_I-I b-bought it on the t-toy store t-that I went y-y-yesterday" she said. 'Crap, I stuttered'_

_Junpei raised an eyebrow, "Why?"_

_Yuki didn't look at her cousin and she swallowed her toast, "B-because… umm… It's cute? And umm… I-its l-limited, so… I b-bought it." 'Well at least it's half truth and half lie.'_

_Junpei suspiciously squint his eyes at her and Yuki continued nibbling at her toast. Junpei sighed, "Ok." he said and Yuki sighed in relief in the inside, 'I'm glad he bought that lie. I'm sorry nii-san' _

"_And here I thought some men gave it to you." he added._

_Yuki jumped at her seat and laughed awkwardly at her cousin, "T-there is no one who w-would take a-any i-interest at me, nii-san."_

"_Yes, there is. And they are increasing." he whispered menacingly._

_Yuki cocked her head on the side, "e-eh?"_

"_Nothing… Just finish your breakfast so that we can get to school early."_

"_H-hai."_

_**Flashback end!**_

Yuki sighed when she remembered that. That is one nerve wrecking morning.

"Yuki-san, are you alright?"

Yuki snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kuroko's concerned voice. She looked up to him and blushed cherry as she nodded in reassurance. Why did he have to be so handsome?

'_Waa! Stop thinking such thoughts!' _

"Of course Yu-chan is alright!" said Riko as she grinned teasingly at them. "She's just busy with her dirty thoughts~"

Yuki suddenly stopped and gaped at her. "W-what a-are you t-talking about Ri-chan?!" she merely shouted.

Riko also stopped on her tracks and chuckled, "Wipe that drool off your mouth, Yu-chan~"

Yuki squeaked and embarrassingly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to find nothing there.

Riko laughed so hard with Kagami and said, "Gotcha!"

Yuki glared at her, "I-it's not funny Ri-chan! And also K-Kagami-kun!"

"Gomen, gomen… It's just really funny." Kagami said between laughs.

"S-so mean!" she then looked at Kuroko who also looked back at her. And Yuki saw the amusement in his eyes, like he's laughing at her too. "N-not you too Kuroko-kun!"

"Gomen." he simply apologized.

"Mou…" she puffed her now reddening cheeks and walked away, leaving them behind.

"She's annoyed." Kagami deadpanned.

"Nah~ she's just embarrassed." She waved her hand dismissively, "She'll be back to her shy self sooner or later."

Kagami and Kuroko nodded and started to follow the annoyed girl.

* * *

Time skip: Seiho vs Seirin match!

Days passed and its now Seiho and Seirin's match. For the last few days, what Seirin did is to study, practice and analyze the opponents game play about Seiho. As for Yuki, she was ordered to analyze Shuutoku's game play, which Yuki happily accepted.

Players are warming up as they waited for the march to start. Yuki stood up and walked towards Kagami.

"Kagami-kun." she called.

He looked at the shy girl who is shorter than him, "What is it?"

"I just want to info—" she was cut off when a semi bald guy suddenly cut in.

"Waa. You're Kagami-kun aren't you?" the semi bald guy asked, amused. "Woah, You're head is so red! Scary!"

"What?"

"Captain, this is the guy right?" the semi bald waved at his Captain to gain his attention. "Seirin's really weak but they have one strong guy!"

"W-we are not weak!" Yuki retorted back. What's wrong with this guy?!

The opponent's Captain bonked the annoying semi bald head, "Quit messing around, you idiot."

The semi bald grabbed his head with his both hands in pain and his Captain grabbed the top of the semi bald's head. "Sorry about that" the Captain said. "This guy can't read situations, so he just says what he's thinking."

"You don't have to apologize." Junpei simply said. "We're going to win. If you look down on us like you did last year, you'll end up in tears."

"That won't happen." The other captain stated confidently. "Besides we weren't not looking down on you. You were just weak. That's all."

Yuki had enough of this. Seirin are not weak! And she'll show it to them. They'll regret every single thing they'd said.

"Don't underestimate us." Yuki uttered as she glared at the opponent's Captain, her eyes glowing dark violet. "You'll regret everything you said."

He only smirked, "The weak always lose."

Yuki clenched her fist, her knuckles turning white. "We're not weak! People change and we'll prove it to you!"

"You are a tough little girl. But I'm telling you, we'll win."

"We'll see about that." her voice low and scary.

"Captain's scariness is rubbing off on Yuki." Kagami whispered to Kuroko as they watched them.

Kuroko nodded and agreed. He can tell that Yuki is really annoyed and angry at their enemies. Being called weak really struck her hard.

"That's enough Yuki. Arguing with them will do no good." Junpei told her and grasped her shoulders.

Yuki clenched her teeth but just nodded and went back on her seat. _'They are even more arrogant than the Kaijo's Coach. We'll show them what Seirin strength is.'_

"You sure do remember that you can't help today. Right?" Riko informed Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widened. Oh how did she forget about that?! She abruptly turned to Riko, "C-can this match be an exception?"

Riko shook her head, smirking, "Nope."

"B-but—"

"May I remind you that this game is important to your cousin and other second years."

Yuki nodded and sighed. She can't disobey Riko.

"We second years, will beat their ass so don't worry!" she declared confidently. "Just use your awesome brain later after this game, ok?"

"Hai!" she replied, smiling.

Riko grinned at her. "And I'm proud of you. You gave them an earful."

Yuki blushed, realizing what she had done, "T-they shouldn't have said that you know…" she mumbled as she twiddled her thumb.

"Well, I'm really tempted to punch that baldy a while ago in the face." Riko held out her clenched fist, "He really annoyed me. That arrogant bastard."

Yuki's face turned pink at her best friend's cursing, "I guess he really is a… y-you know."

Riko giggled, "You really can't bring yourself to curse huh. But whatever… Let's go to the locker room."

Riko ordered them to go to the locker room to changed and Yuki followed them.

Yuki took a deep breath to calm herself and set a determined look on her face. Even if she can't help in the strategies, she'll cheer and take care of them.

And she'll trust and have faith on them because she knew…

They'll win.

* * *

Dun dun~ waaa. I hope you like this chapter! I'm trying to make this story fast so that Yuki can meet the other GoM. It would be nice if you people will give some advice there :)

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! ADVICE! OR ANYTHING! I BEG OF YOU! I WANT REVIEWS TO MAKE MY SPIRIT BURST IN THE POWER OF YOUTH!

and congratulations to me for being a diligence! No grades below 80... men, I'm so proud of myself ^_^

REVIEW! FOLLOW AND FAV! PLEEASE!

PLEASE! REVIEW!


	11. omake: Thank you

**AN OMAKE! A HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR KUROKO TETSUYA!**

**This is not exactly the day of his birthday in this story… It's a fluff present for him~ Hope ya like it ;)**

**Despite my busy schedule and 10 projects waiting for me to be done... I still managed to write a story for only 3 hours... woah... **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KUROKO-KUN! is today his birthday? for real? I kind of forgot but I know it's in january...**

**An omake for all of ya!**

**disclaimer: KnB is not mine!**

**And oh yeah, it centers on Yuki!**

* * *

A few days before Seirin and Seiho's match

It's an ordinary day to an ordinary people with an ordinary life.

But of course, to Yuki, who is not ordinary, will surely not have an ordinary day.

To ordinary people, they will not experience being bullied, being pushed on and being laughed at _every day_. So Yuki, who is not ordinary, experienced all of that… _a lot._

"White freak girl!"

"Ew, that hair looks gross! She looks like an old woman."

"Are you a ghost? You're too pale to be alive! Freak!"

"Acting so goody goody again? How disgusting."

For her, this is a normal day. She's used to all of this since it happened every day. But of course, that doesn't mean she liked being teased.

She can fight back but she chose not to do it. She didn't want to cause any scene which will result to something not flattering. Also, she didn't want to cause her cousin to worry. It's not a wise thing to do.

"Hey, Freak! Buy me a bread." the shoulder length, black haired girl said as she slammed her hands on Yuki's desk.

Yuki sighed mentally. She didn't look up at the girl in front of her and she stayed her eyes glued at her desk. _'Maybe ignoring her will make her leave me alone… Hopefully.'_

"Did you hear me, Freak? Or are you just really fucking deaf not to hear what I said?" she growled and leaned forward, making herself more intimidating. Other students found it funny and snickered, the black haired smirked.

Yuki didn't reply which made the black haired girl frowned. Not liking the girl's attitude, she holds out her hand to grab the white haired hair. She yanked it downward which made Yuki hissed in pain.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Bitch."

Yuki bit her lip as she endured the pain of her tight grip. She decided to be stubborn today. According to the book she read, one of the ways you need to do to stop being bullied is to ignore every little thing the person said or do to you. And yes, she wanted to stop this. All she wanted is a normal life. She didn't want this things. She wanted to be treated like normal just like the team treated her. But why can't that happen? She is… She is…

She is so sick of being hurt.

She is so sick of being laughed at.

She is so sick of being the center of attention.

She is so sick of making the team worried at her… especially _them_…

'_Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun'_

She, at least once, wanted to be saved.

Saved by the person important to her…

By the person, who she hoped, feels the same way…

By the person who feels that, she is important in their lives…

All her life, this always happened to her, being bullied. But all those times, her cousin protected her, the same with her best friend. They protected her for being hurt.

But that was a long time ago… That's when she was still a child. Her, who was always beside her cousin like a glue. Her, who is always at Riko's side who protects her from everything.

Now that she's grown up, her cousin and best friend still protected her. But she realized that, she can't always rely on them… For she knows, that they can't always stay by her side. But why can't she stand up for herself?

'_I'm really weak.'_

A lone tear runs down her cheek. Her eyes were tightly close, refusing to look at the girl who is now furious.

'_I hate this.'_

"You fucking bitch! I hate it the most when a trash like you ignore me!"

'_I don't care! Please leave me alone. Please'_

The black haired girl clenched her teeth and tightens her grip more on the poor girl's hair. She narrowed her eyes and Yuki slightly opened her eyes and saw a fist inching towards her face. She shuts her eyes tight anticipating a blow.

'_Please save me'_

She waited and waited, but nothing came.

A gasped came out from everyone and Yuki decided to open her eyes just to be surprised on what she'd seen.

"So you're the one hurting our manager."

Her eyes were wide like saucers. She can't believe it. They're here. They're really here.

"We won't allow you to touch a single finger to Yuki-san"

Another gasped was heard from the other students, possibly surprise at the boy's appearance.

"Let go of her. Now." the red haired, player no. 10 of Seirin hissed at the girl in disgust. He glared at the girl he had locked around her wrist, who stood there frightened of her wits.

The girl abruptly let go of the girl's hair as if her hands was being burn. Fear was obviously evident on her face. The girl looked anything but him as she slowly walked backwards. She suddenly run, leaving them stunned.

Kagami scoffed, "Pathetic"

"We need to get Yuki-san out of here." the blue haired, player no. 11 of Seirin whispered to Kagami.

Kagami nodded and Kuroko immediately grabbed Yuki's hand, earning a blushed from the girl because of the sudden contact.

They went out of the classroom while Kagami gave menacing glare to the people who looked at them while Kuroko stayed impassive.

Yuki let herself be dragged, not caring where they'll go. She tightened her hold on Kuroko's hand making sure that he's true and not an illusion. Kuroko squeezed back and Yuki feels like a heavy weight was removed from her.

While holding his hand, she feels safe. Knowing Kuroko and Kagami's presence was there makes her calm.

So this is what it feels like to be saved by someone who you don't even relate with. By someone who you just knew by months. By someone who you can call a friend.

'_His hand is so big, bigger than mine. And it fits perfectly in my hand.'_

And here she thought, his hand will be cold like his personality. But surprisingly, it's not… It's so warm that she didn't even want to let go.

She looked at Kagami's hand which is dangling in his side. She slowly reached out to hold his hand and took it, surprising Kagami.

It's big, this time, two times bigger or maybe three time bigger than her hand. His hand covered her small hand completely. A smile was slowly brought up on her face as she holds the hands of one of the most important persons in her life.

"Arigatou." she softly whispered.

Kuroko and Kagami didn't fail to hear it.

They squeezed her hands securely as a reply.

Yuki's smile widens, _'Thanks for being there for me… Thank you."_

* * *

**soo... do you like it? I can't add lots of fluff on Kuroko and Yuki... I apologized... **

**please review...**

**I'm kind of gloomy since, people only gave me 7 reviews on chapter 10... do I really sucks? gahh! I'm back to being the gloomy 'sakurai' girl...**

***sigh* REVIEW PLEAAAASE! R&R! **

**for the next chapter... um... I don't know when I'll update but... please expect it before march :D **

**that's all!**


	12. offers and cold coffee

**JAN JAN! I AM HERE! WOOOO! all projects and test are done! all I need to do is to graduate! yay! wooo! **

**and I apologized for not updating for about 1 month... Feb is hectic! SUPER BUSY that I nearly cried from stress! and luckily, our principal decided to give us vacation for 5 days! yay! haha! **

**and here's a new chapter! enjooooy!**

**KnB: not mine! **

* * *

"I-I'll k-k-kiss all of you on the c-cheek i-if we w-win."

SILENCE

The male Hyuga gawked at her precious little cousin's offer. The hell? Kiss? She's going to kiss those bastards's face? Those hormonal teenage idiots?

Oh, HELL NO. They're going to face his fist first before those bastards experience a kiss on the cheek.

He glared at them. REALLY glared at them.

The boys were about to say YES but they noticed their Captain's dark menacing, devious aura. Oh, the hell with this world! How can they say yes when there is this overprotective cousin glaring daggers at them, sending us his message 'Agree and you DIE!'

If only the readers know what state they are in. The readers will surely not hesitate to say no. And yes, they are going to say NO. They don't want to die. Obviously. They are going to defeat Seiho first before they leave this world.

And so, they sadly said no to Yuki.

Yuki gave them a discourage look. Now the boys felt guilty and they felt even guiltier when Yuki's angelic face saddened. Damn, they didn't mean to hurt her!

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry. My idea is really r-ridiculous." She shakily laughed disappointment obvious on her tone.

"It's not that you're idea is ridiculous!" Koganei exclaimed. "We REALLY appreciate it. It's just that… umm… how do I say this… umm… it's umm… Gah! I don't know! Just offer anything except for that Yuki-chan!"

Yuki blinked owlishly at him then looked up at the ceiling to think for a moment. Another offer? Well, it seems like they want Riko's offer seeing that they didn't reject it. Maybe they don't want another kiss on the cheeks. Maybe they like…

She blushed prettily when something occurred on her mind. Oh good heavens! She'll never do something like that! She can't do that! No!

Junpei, noticing the panic expression on Yuki's face, decided to interfere. "She'll not offer ANYTHING, idiots."

The boys whined and Riko's eye twitched.

"What's wrong with my offer?! I'm also giving you a kiss on the cheek, you stupid imbeciles! All of you should be lucky that I'm giving you one!" Riko retorted and puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"I think Hyuga is the only one feeling lucky on your offer." Izuki muttered. Koganei scoffed at his comment and immediately covered his mouth to force himself not to laugh.

"At last, you said something really funny." Koganei whispered to him and immediately regretted it when Hyuga's voice boomed.

"I think I heard my name Izuki." said Junpei.

Izuki jumped and laughed nervously, "Oh? Y-you did? I-I'm actually talking about Yuki-chan. Yes! About Yuki-chan! I said that… uhh… She's really LUCKY to have you. Reaaaally lucky."

Yuki blushed at his statement and mumbled a soft thank you while Junpei only glared at him.

"I think it's not what I heard Izuki." Junpei sighed, "Whatever, Let's go! We still have to beat someone's ass in the court."

"Hai!" they all shouted.

"It's time." Kagami smirked. "I really want to kick their ass especially the baldy." he said as they made their way outside the locker room.

"Kagami-kun! I-It's bad to call someone names!" Yuki scolded.

Kagami scoffed, "But it's true that his bald."

"I-it doesn't matter if he's b-bald or not! Y-you should not call someone names."

"But I don't even know his name."

Yuki blinked and her mouth formed into an 'O', "Now that I r-realize it. I-I don't even know his name either."

Kagami smirked, "Then call him baldy."

Yuki glared at him, "N-no way!"

"Then what will you call him?"

"I-I don't know." she mumbled softly and her pale cheeks turned pink.

"Why bother know that shitty head's name, Yu-chan?" Riko cut in.

Yuki gasped and snapped her in shock at Riko, "R-Ri-chan! You're worst than Kagami-kun!"

"Is that a compliment? If it is, then thank you."

"I-it's not a compliment Ri-chan." Yuki pouted.

Riko rolled her eyes, "That shitty head insulted us Yu-chan. I badly want to castrate him."

"B-but that's not an excuse to insult someone."

Riko shook her head then sighed, "You're too kind for your own good."

Kagami nodded and Yuki told Riko, "I-its b-bad you know."

"I don't care if it's bad or not. What matters is, his gonna pay! So Kagami-kun, beat the shit out of him." Riko ordered.

"You don't have to tell me." Kagami smirked. "I'll do it without you ordering me."

Riko throw him a smirk and laughed evilly, "That asshole should know his position. He is going down! mwahahaha!"

All the boys and Yuki sweat dropped.

"What did you do to her? She's really becoming totally weird since the time she said she's going to kiss us on the cheek." Koganei whispered to Kagami.

Kagami shivered, the same with Izuki, "Ugh, don't remind me." Kagami uttered.

"I prefer Yuki's offer though. But unfortunately, the evil villain decided to interfere." Izuki said.

Koganei sighed, "I want something to look forward to after the match."

Kagami and Izuki nodded.

"Yuki-san told me a while ago that she will make us a bento if we win."

Kagami, Izuki and Koganei jumped in surprise.

"What the fuck, Kuroko! Don't just sneak like that!" Kagami exclaimed his hand placed on his chest.

"Seriously Kuroko! You're gonna kill me someday if you continue doing that." Koganei shouted.

"Ah, gomen." he stoically apologized, though there is this humor in his eyes. He seems to enjoy it.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kagami glared. Kuroko simply looked blankly at him.

"So what is this you're saying that Yuki is going to make us bento?" Izuki asked, his eyes gleamed in excitement.

"She told me that since Captain forbid her to offer us anything. She told me secretly that she's going to make us bento." Kuroko informed them.

Koganei throw his arms in the air, "YATTA! "

"At last! Something to look forward to." Izuki happily said.

Kagami grinned, "I just hope it's edible."

"Don't worry Kagami-kun. Yuki's cooking is heaven." Kuroko assured them.

Kagami cocked an eyebrow and looked at him questionably, "How did you know?"

"I already tasted her cooking. And I can't deny that it's delicious."

"When the hell did that happen?!"

Kuroko gave him a small smile which irked Kagami, "It's for you to know and for me to find out" with that said, he disappeared.

His eyes twitched in annoyance. That damn shadow.

* * *

Time skip – (A/N: sorry)

With the score of 73-71, they won.

They really won.

All the seniors' efforts have been paid off and Yuki, of course, was so glad to see them win.

She was so happy that she didn't even realize the tears that are flowing down her cheeks. And she was soooo happy that she didn't even realize that she hugged Kuroko out of happiness.

Yuki blushed cherry just remembering that embarrassing scene. Though she admits that she felt so safe on Kuroko's arms especially when he hugged her back.

Her blushed turned even redder. Oh god, she can't take this anymore! She needs to cool down!

And so she is here, in front of the vending machine, deciding that maybe a cold coffee will cool her down. She sighed as she looked blankly at the contents of the machine. What in the world is happening to her? Suddenly hugging Kuroko like that. Yes, she was happy, extremely happy to be exact, but that's not a great reason to hug someone so totally friendly.

But really, the hug is great.

Yuki blushed intensifies ten times more and she groaned as she repeatedly slammed her head on the glass window of the vending machine. She really needs to stop thinking about that.

"If you think that slamming your head on the machine will make the drinks come out, then you're wrong, unless the glass breaks."

Yuki squeaked and jumped in surprised and immediately turned to look at the familiar voice that just spoke a while ago.

And to her mortification, it's the attractive amazing shooter of Shuutoku, Midorima Shintarou.

Yuki gaped at the sight of the guy who gave her the cute little bear a few days ago.

Midorima raised his delicate eyebrow, "Well?"

Yuki's eyes widen, realizing she's in the way. She dropped her gaze to the floor as she stepped backwards while muttering a soft sorry.

The dropping of can was heard and Yuki looked up to see that Midorima bought a red bean flavored juice.

Yuki scrunched her nose in disgust. She never liked red bean flavor or anything that has something to do with red bean.

"With that expression that you're making, it seems to be that you don't like this flavor." Midorima stated as he opened the can.

Yuki looked down again and fumbled the hem of her sweater. She blushed for being caught.

"I-I p-prefer coffee flavor or c-chocolate flavor." she said shyly.

"Hn."

Then there is an awkward silence.

'_What to say? What to say? What to say? Oh god, I hate this awkward silence.'_

The sound of can being dropped cut Yuki's thought and she lifted her eyes to see Midorima handing her a cold coffee.

Yuki blinked twice to process what's happening.

"Are you going to take it or not?" Midorima said impatiently.

Yuki squeaked and immediately took the coffee between her hands. Their fingers brushed and Yuki gasped when she felt a static. She looked wide eye to Midorima to see if he felt it too. Midorima looked back, wide eyed to the white haired girl and he saw Yuki's cheeks turned red. She must have felt it too, he thought.

He smirked when Yuki's gaze lowered and her cheeks turned redder. She's really cute.

"U-umm… t-thank you." she mumbled as her cheeks turned even redder, well, if that's even possible.

"Take it as a congratulation gift." Though the truth is, it is not. He simply wants to give her what she wants. It was such a relief that he found a good reason to hide the truth.

"O-oh, c-congratulations too. I-I saw you p-play and it was astounding that your s-shots all went in." she said and gave him a small smile.

"Hn, all my shots never missed. And I don't plan doing the opposite." he stated and took a sip at his juice.

Yuki gripped at her can, "Y-you're a formidable o-opponent, Midorima-kun. T-the possibility of u-us winning is really small."

"Giving up? If it's coming out from the team's brains then it will be easy for me to triple our score." he said as he looked down at Yuki intensely straight in the eyes.

Yuki looked back with the same intense gaze. Though, she is so wanted to look away, she can't. She was like trapped on his gaze and can't seem to get away from it.

But this is a good chance to tell him what really is on her mind.

She smiled an angelic smile that made Midorima's heart thump fast. He didn't expect this. Yes, he admits that this girl in front of him is cute, but the time he saw her smile. His view of her changed.

She is enchanting and utterly beautiful.

"I d-didn't say I give up. I'm just s-stating what I predicted." she said softly and then she giggled. "But thank you. I-I f-feel more excited knowing y-you're p-planning to triple your score."

"No m-matter how small our c-chances of winning. It will n-never be a hindrance on d-defeating you. " she added and grinned at him.

Midorima instantly looked away to hide his blushed. Her and her effects on him. He needed to get away before he does something he'll regret.

"Hn. Then I'm looking forward for later's game. Tell Kagami that I don't plan losing to an idiot like him."

"I-I will."

"See you later at the match" he said and turned away from her. "By the way."

Yuki looked up from the cold coffee that she was about to open and cocked her head. "Yes?"

"What's your zodiac sign?" he asked, facing her again.

Yuki furrowed her brow in confusion, "Capricorn, w-why?"

He pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, "Capricorn's today lucky item is a paper fan while Cancer is a raccoon shigaraki and today, Capricorn has a fair luck. While Cancer's horoscope is number one and Capricorn is number 7."

Yuki blinked her pearly white eyes and looked at him in confusion, "E-eh?"

"That's all". He leaves and never looked back, leaving Yuki in pure confusion.

What's that all about?

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE! pleaaase! review = motivation! motivation to write! REVIEW! ! !**

**and I apologized for my grammatical errors and spelling... **

**thanks for reading!**


	13. Good luck kiss!

**HELLO PEOPLE! AN EARLY UPDATE FOR ALL OF YOU! **

**i AM KIND OF SAD THIS PAST FEW DAYS... i ONLY RECEIVED FEW REVIEWS *sniff* but thanks to all who reviewed! thanks to _via26, mmteku123, sync94, Kushiroyume, Lady Syndra, Xxdreamergirl95xX, and FoShizzleMySizzle!_ thanks for all the support! love you guys!  
**

**and here is a fluff for everyone! ENJOY! it's short so I apologized.**

**disclaimer: KnB seriously not mine!**

* * *

She decided to return back to the locker room after she drank the cold coffee that Midorima gave her. The cold coffee cooled her down a bit and made her relax a bit. And now, while she was walking back to the locker room, she suddenly remembered that she forgot to thank Midorima-kun about the stuffed bear.

'_How come I forgot about it when he is entirely in front of me?'_

She forced herself not to hit her head on the wall in fear that someone might catch her again. She's such an idiot when it comes to boys. She always forgot simple little things because of that specie.

She disdainfully sighed. She will find a way to thank him again.

Her gaze stayed on the ground as she walks, thinking on what she'll do once she saw Midorima again, and as she walks an 'oof!' comes out her mouth when she accidentally bumped into someone or more like into something because it's hard, like a wall. The impact made her stumble backwards and she instantly held her nose in pain.

"Itai." she mumbled as she nursed her sore nose. A deep, familiar laugh is what she heard and now she is truly sure that she didn't bumped into a wall. Because as far as she know, walls don't laugh!

She slowly looked up hoping that it's not what she thinks it is and to her embarrassment, she bumped to the ace of Kaijo, Kise Ryouta.

_Why?_ Why in the world is she being punished by the heavens?! And to all the person she can bump into, it has to be Kise Ryouta!

"To think I'll bump into a princess in the middle of the hallway. It must be fate." he flashed his blinding grin to Yuki and she urged herself not to cover her eyes.

"O-oh, umm… me too… I d-didn't expect you to be here." Yuki said as she directed her gaze on the ground, her hand still on her nose.

He laughed again, a laugh which made Yuki all giddy inside. "Sorry for bumping onto you. I didn't see you there" he apologized. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

"W-well, yes… I-I just went out to cool down and d-drink some cold c-coffee." she explained, still not looking up.

"I see." he nodded then he noticed. "You look really nervous Yukicchi. More nervous than the time you fought us Kaijo in the practice match." he said.

"H-honestly, yes, I'm really n-nervous. W-we're going to f-fight one of the G-generation of the Miracles into an r-real match."

Kise nodded, "Midorimacchi is really good you know. He never misses a shot."

Yuki clasped her hands together and clenched it, "I know… But sometimes people need to experience failure." she said and looked at Kise's eyes with full seriousness.

He was taken aback when Yuki looked at him straight in the eye. And to think she didn't stutter, it sure is shocking.

Of course, Kise didn't let go of this chance to marvel Yuki's beautiful eyes, he saw sincerity and determination and most of all, innocence. It was really beautiful, like big pearls that you can rarely see in the ocean. He was so entranced that he didn't notice himself unconsciously inching his face closer to Yuki.

"K-K-Kise-san." Yuki whimpered her whole face red. That is when Kise stopped and realize, just now, that they are nose to nose. From here, he can smell Yuki's intoxicating smell, a smell of vanilla and lavender.

He gulped and cursed mentally. He is so close to her that he can kiss her inviting lips if he moves a little more. Shit, the lips… don't look at there. He forced himself to focus only to Yuki's eyes but no, he can't help himself but to also avert his eyes on those pink lips.

Those lips that looks _soft and kissable. Inviting him to have a taste... _No.

Damn hormones. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ He doesn't want to taint her innocence. She's too pure to be corrupted! and he'll feel like shit if he tainted her with wrong reasons.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. What to do? This so troublesome. So damn troublesome!

Then he thought of something. If he can't escape this kind of test of 'control-your-hormones-or-your-dead'. Might as well do something unpredictable, so he did what he thinks is good to do;

He kissed her on her cheek.

* * *

Yuki was…

Of course, SHOCKED, SPEECHLESS and EMBARASSED.

Again, is this what Midorima-kun said LUCKY?!

Because, she doesn't feel lucky at all… or maybe yes, she feels lucky. But just a bit!

When Kise inched away to her face, he just grinned at her like a kid who got the highest score in the exams. "That's a good luck kiss from me!"

What? A good luck kiss?

Yuki just looked at him like he's an alien or something. She's still processing on what happened a while ago.

She looked at him and he looked back. He inched closer and she called his name. He stopped and she still looked at him. And then… he kissed her on the cheek.

'_He kissed me.'_

At that realization, she blushed so hard that will even defeated Kagami's red hair.

Oh god! Shoot me now, kill me now, or stab me now!

She didn't predict this kind of situation! Is this what guys do? Is this guys what usually do?! Waaaa! She doesn't know!

"W-wa-wa-watashiwa…"

"Hm?" he cocked his head on the side.

"I-I need to g-g-go!" she hurriedly said and ran away from him like a madwoman.

* * *

He watched her ran and leave him there standing alone.

He didn't try to stop her because he know, if he did, she might faint in his arms. And that, of course, was not a good thing at all.

He doesn't want to be questioned on what happened _if_ Yuki faint. It will be a disaster. And just by looking at the said girl's face, if she stays longer, she might really faint. So it's a good thing that she ran. Away from him.

Well, he doesn't feel disappointed or anything. Actually, he felt triumphant, like he won a game to a match or something like that. He didn't even notice that he is still grinning like an idiot.

Damn, it was worth it.

He can still feel the softness of her cheek on his lips. That girl is not really like any other girl. She's sweet and so innocent; also, she doesn't have a screech-y voice like those other fan girls of him. He does like the sound of her angelic voice on his ears. Very much, to his distaste.

But he could only admit one thing; it was melodic.

He sighed. For him to think like this, it's not like him.

Well, whatever. He better get back before senpai gets impatient.

* * *

That damn idiot. How long does it take to buy some fucking juice?!

He tapped his foot repeatedly on the ground, his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. It's obvious that he's really irritated right now.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, "That stupid idiot. I'm gonna hit him so hard when he gets back."

"Senpai!"

And speaking of the devil, the moron has returned.

He glared at him, "Baka! What the hell di—"he trailed off and blinked. "What the hell?"

Kasamatsu looked at him as if he was crazy. He does look crazy, well... He's CRAZY. He's grinning so wide like an idiot who have experienced his first kiss.

"You look creepy, Kise. What the hell did you do? And where's my damn juice?" he asked the last sentence in annoyance. He really doesn't care on what happened to him. He only cares about his juice.

Looking at him with eyes gleaming in pure happiness like he just went into cloud nine, he said. "Something good just happened to me a while ago, Senpai! I feel like I was in heaven that time! It was so—"

A vein appeared on the Captain's forehead as he listened to Kise's stupid blabbering. He doesn't even care! He punched him in the head just to stop him from talking.

"Baka! I don't care! And why did you return without the juice I asked for?"

Kise holds his head in pain, "But I told you already! I met Yukicchi and suddenly I was distracted and then I totally forgot about your juice!"

Kasamatsu eyebrow's twitched, "What the hell did the Seirin's Manager do to you that took you long enough to buy the juice that you're supposed to buy?!"

Kise pouted, "Geez, senpai... It's only a juice." he mumbled and then all of a sudden, his cheeks turned pink, "Yukicchi didn't do anything actually…"

"What?" Kasamatsu asked dumbly, unsure of what to say. Seeing the model, the girls who are oh so crazy for, blushing in front of him made him speechless. Because really, it's creeping him out!

"Nothing! I'll just go and buy you a juice again senpai." he said, his face still flushed. Just remembering that moment of him kissing Yukicchi's cheeks makes him think of _'unusual'_ things.

Unusual things that he shouldn't think especially when it involves an innocent girl who he just barely knew.

'Well I guess… We're friends? Or maybe acquaintance?"

Damn

Why do these things even bother him? He needs to control himself!

"Yeah and make sure to buy it this time or I'll kick your—"he stopped when he saw the players appearing on the court. The game will start shortly. "On second thought, no. The game will start soon."

Kise's face returned to its natural color and directed his gaze to the court. He didn't say anything and only nodded to his captain then sat beside him.

Once seated down, he spoke excitedly. "I'm sure this game will be intense senpai!"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes in his obviousness. "Of course, idiot. The Seirin will fight one of the Kings and unluckily for them, Shuutoku have one of the Generation of the Miracles. Those two teams are both good at offense."

Kise nodded, "But the one who is really unlucky is Kurokocchi. His sign is in the lowest rank while Midorimacchi is on top. And horoscopes never failed Midorimacchi."

"I will never understand your kind, Generation of the Miracles, Kise." Kasamatsu frowned, "you're all weird, in my opinion."

"We're all unique senpai! Unique!" the model grinned, showing his perfect teeth.

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes, "Unique my ass."

"Senpai~ you're really cruel." Kise whined.

"Whatever."

* * *

**KisexYuki... *gulp* waaa! How is it? to write something soooo cheesy... Men, I'm not good at this... Sorry! sorry! sorry!**

**review if you want! R&R readers! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'll revise the 1st-3rd chapter of the story or maybe all *sweat drop*... I'm going to correct all the grammatical errors with the help of my awesome friend. DO NOT WORRY, the story will not change, I'll just correct the errors but also enhance it. :) that's all!**

**I'm sorry for my stupidity and for apologizing so much. My friend told me I'm a weaboo and that dramatically decreased my confidence. Man, I hate him. I'm not like that at all *cries***

**I'll update maybe next week, Saturday or Sunday :) and that will be the start of Seirin vs Shuutoku! **

**that's all! Take care! Sorry for the long author's note.**


	14. Kagami's selfishess and Seirin's Victory

**Hello! I'm back after... one month? sorry people. I'm quite busy. I just graduated from High-school! woo! also, I'm enjoying my vacation. **

**people, I really don't know what is Mary sue, I tried to look up on it in the internet but damn, I can't understand it. I understand it a little. But what is exactly a Mary sue? Is Yuki a Mary Sue?**

**well anyways, here's chapter 14! enjoy :) oh, please read the author's note at the end of the story :) thank you.**

**sorry for the wrong grammar. May I remind you that I'm not a grammar expert.**

**disclaimer: KnB not mine!**

* * *

She's mad… no, she's _furious._

She's always the understanding one but now, she can't understand what's going on with Kagami-kun's mind!

Just why in the world did he become a stubborn, harsh, annoying, self-centered man now?! Now that the 3rd quarter is over and they are behind Shuutoku, Kagami-kun is becoming selfish.

It annoys her to no end.

And just a few seconds ago, he punched Kuroko-kun on the face!

Oh that's what made her more so furious.

_This guy needs a scolding!_

Kuroko is still sitting on his bottom because of the impact of Kagami's punch. Their argument turned into this; punching each other's face. And they just finished this argument of what is victory thing.

Boys are really hard to read.

Yuki took a deep breath then exhale softly.

She made her way towards the two boys and stand between them, her back facing Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun." she called, her voice stern.

Kagami in turn raised an eyebrow at her. Yuki narrowed her eyes at him, "You know that this is **basketball**, r-right?" she said, intentionally emphasizing the word 'basketball'. On the inside, she's cursing herself for stuttering because she let herself get intimidated. Just by looking at his narrowed red eyes makes her want to hide somewhere!

Kagami didn't answer.

Yuki's eyes twitched in lack of response, her fear turned into annoyance. For her to be annoyed like this, it was really rare. It was really rare that people only witness such scene once in a year or more so likely like that.

Yuki hold both Kagami's shoulder and forcefully push him down to make him sit on the bench. She heard the others gasp maybe in surprise. Just because she's small and thin doesn't mean she's weak. Thanks for Ri-chan for forcing her to exercise every day, for forcing her to do harsh training to protect herself from perverts. Not that she needed to learn self-defense, she's sure that no one will take interest in her. She's just plain and boring person.

Well, that's what most girls said. But still, Ri-chan still insists her to exercise every single day despite her protest.

She sighed mentally and wave off her thoughts. She needs to focus on the problem in hand.

"O-oi. What the—"Yuki didn't let him finish his sentence as she hits her forehead to his. His fiery red eyes inadvertently met her soft hue one despite her glaring.

Of course, she's aware that people are staring at them. But now, she doesn't care. This problem is needed to be solved right now or else, she doesn't know what will happen to them on the next quarter. Also, this is the only way to get his attention.

She tried to glare at Kagami but failed. Although she wanted to be mad at him, sadness still overtakes. Sometimes she wonders, maybe she's really super kind that she'll even forgive even a murderer.

"Kagami-kun" her stern voice started to waver, she sighed deeply. "Please s-stop being selfish."

Kagami only stare back, regret obvious on his eyes.

Maybe Kuroko's punch and words hit Kagami. Yuki hope that it really is.

She gripped his shoulder, her sad eyes staring back at Kagami's regretful one. "I'm sure y-you are a-aware that this is basketball, right?" she whispered softly.

"Aa" he answered.

"Then I'm sure you know that b-basketball needs t-teamwork?" she asked, her eyes softening. She's glad he's listening.

Kagami's eyes lowered but he didn't answer. Yuki took it as a sign to continue, "We are a team Kagami-kun so p-please b-believe on us."

Yuki place a hand on Kagami's cheek making Kagami looked up at Yuki's pearly eyes. Yuki giggled quietly, seeing Kagami cheeks reddened.

"We are going to win Kagami-kun." with that, she pulled back and smiled brightly at Kagami's red face. She feels bold. Maybe Ri-chan bold attitude infects her. Not that she mind.

"Sorry." the red head apologized.

Yuki shook her head, "its f-fine. I-I'm glad you realize your m-mistakes."

"Now that Kuroko and Yuki calmed Kagami down… The situation hasn't changed." Junpei said one hand on his hip. "What she would we do?"

Kuroko stood up and said, "Excuse me."

Yuki and the others turned their attention to him. "There may be one thing we can do." he said before removing his white shirt. "I can only pass the ball, but I can take it up another level."

'_Another level?'_ She wondered.

* * *

The referee blows his whistle, indicating the break is over. The players are starting to gather up on the court and Yuki hoped that this time, Seirin will catch up to Shuutoku.

"And here you said, you trust him but by looking at your nervous face, you seemed to be not." Riko gave an exasperated sigh. "Sometimes I really can't understand you."

Yuki twiddled at her forefingers. Not that she didn't trust him… she's just nervous and worried, that's all. She's worried at Kagami's legs and being. Riko said that he can only jump twice. And Kagami's super jump is what they really need at this last quarter. She only prayed that Kagami could endure the pain of his still aching legs.

"I-is he going to be fine?" she asked, worried obvious on her tone.

Riko rolled her eyes, seeing the question to be ridiculous. "He is a tough tiger. Of course he's going to be fine." she assured. "Also, we have Kuroko and his new pass. So don't be such a worry wart. We are going to win _baka._"

"I-I really can't help myself but to worry."

"Sometimes I wonder if you treat him like a big brother or a baby." she said, amused. "or maybe both."

Yuki blushed. "I t-treat him like a b-big brother."

Riko grinned deviously. "Is that so?" Yuki nodded. "Then how about Kuroko-kun?" she asked boldly.

Yuki, caught off guard, blushes a tremendous thousand of red. She snapped her head towards Riko who is beside her and began to stutter loads of unknown words.

"Can't say anything because you treat him in a _different_ way?" she teased. _"Yu-chaaaan?"_

Yuki shut her mouth and frowned at her best friend. "I-is this really the right time to make f-fun of me n-now?" she squeaked, her cheeks still red from teasing.

Riko gave her an innocent look, "What? It's amusing." then she smirked. "Yu-chan, if only you saw Kuroko-kun's expression a while ago when you make your surprising bold move, you'll be awed in astonishment. Surprisingly, he shows sign of humanity that time. And here I thought he's a robot who shows no emotion."

"He's a human may I remind you Ri-chan." she defended.

"Oh the power of love! Did you just say a whole sentence without stutter?" the smirk etching Riko's face didn't leave. "If bad mouthing Kuroko-kun is the remedy to your stutter, then I must do it every day."

Yuki glared at her, or tried to but nevertheless glared at her, "Don't you d-dare!"

Riko quirked an eyebrow, "Defensive much, are we?" she grinned.

Yuki pouted and faced the court, "H-he's just an f-friend." she stuttered.

"I never asked my dear." she smirked again when her friend blush. "Oh but don't worry, I wholeheartedly support your feelings though I prefer Kise-kun."

Yuki looked at Riko, shocked, "H-how come K-Kise-san get to be included in this non-sense c-conversation?" she can feel her cheeks heat up more than ever. She remembered what happened a while ago, the time when… when… when…

Oh heavens, she can't even say it in her mind. This is just too much for her! Too much that she feared she can't handle it. She absent-mindedly put a hand on her cheek where Kise's –she admitted- soft lips graciously landed.

Ignoring Yuki's action, Riko spoke "You said it, 'non-sense'. So I presumed I can include whoever I want in this 'non-sense' conversation. Just like umm…" Riko looked at the court and a sly grin graced on her face. "Midorima-kun."

Hearing his name, Yuki blushed intensifies once again and immediately looked away from Riko's teasing gaze.

"Assuming from your blush, something more happened than the last time." she chuckled when she saw Yuki blushes more. "I wonder who will fall next to your charm."

"S-shut up." Yuki mumbled, still not looking to Riko, fearing that she might see her mocking face.

"Getting bold are we?" she chuckled again and watched Kuroko use his new pass. "So that's what Kuroko-kun is telling about. For him to punch the ball to increase its speed, it's amazing I may say."

Yuki nodded. "There is 84% success rate that Kagami will catch It." she commented.

"Big enough." she replied. "Then how about the others?"

"43-45%. Its speed is something not to j-joke about." Yuki said her gaze on the court. "It's really fast."

"As expected of our passing expert, he's really something. He even managed to escape from Takao-san's hawk eyes."

Yuki nodded, her eyes shining from admiration. "He's really amazing." she whispered softly.

Riko looked down at the smaller girl, a smile tugging on her lips. "Yes, he is." she said. "Now, our only problem is their shooter. He, sure, is a pain in the ass."

Yuki sighed at Ri-chan's choice of language. Midorima-kun is not their only problem, it's their Captain too. He's so good at defense that the others are having a hard time on him.

Yuki shook her head and opened her mouth to correct Riko. But now that she witnessed Shuutoku's Captain blocked his cousin's lay-up, she guess she didn't have to explain anything to Ri-chan so she shut her mouth... She already saw it with her own two eyes.

"Damn, I forgot that bastard." she muttered.

Yuki sweat dropped and sighed. She should at least take note of the small details; she's the coach after all.

* * *

The cycle kept going on.

Shuutoku will score and Seirin will keep up again. But most of the time Seirin scored which is a very good thing.

But now that there are only 18 seconds left and the scores are Seirin – 79, Shuutoku – 81. They needed to get a three or more, as soon as possible.

These remaining seconds is getting more and more intense that Yuki's heart keeps on beating fast from nervousness.

Fifteen seconds left.

This is Seirin's last chance.

Yuki gaze worriedly at her cousin who is being guarded by the Shuutoku's Captain. Her cousin is their only hope.

'_Nii-san'_

She watched her cousin ran away from the three point line. '_Is he planning to shoot from there?' _she thought amaze.

Her cousin caught the ball being passed by Izuki and then wasting no time, he immediately shoots the ball.

"75%." she whispered. "It's going to in."

And just what she predicted, it went in.

The audience started to uproar, yelling that Seirin won. But there are still three seconds left, Shuutoku still have their chance.

"D-don't just stand there!" she yelled. "Block Midorima-kun!"

_Don't underestimate a three pointer like him! _

Takao, who got the ball, right away pass the ball to Midorima. Midorima caught it and was now on his shooting stance.

"This isn't good!" Riko exclaimed beside her. "He caught Kuroko-kun and the others by surprise! Kagami-kun can't even jump anymore!"

Yuki watched the scene in horror. _Think fast, Yuki. What will you do if you are in Midorima-kun's state? Will he shoot or do a fake?' _she clenched her teeth. _'Kagami-kun is a rascal, he will do unbelievable things.'_

Yuki's eyes widened.

Unbelievable things.

That's it!

Kagami-kun must be warned!

"Kagami-kun!" she shouted. "Please don't jump!"But she was too late. Kagami-kun has already jumped and still on air and Midorima-kun was already crouching.

His fake is fast.

One second left.

Yuki held her hands tightly in front of her chest and bit her lower lip, her breath caught on her throat.

'_Please.' _she pleaded._ 'Someone stop him.'_

The thunder roars and at the same time, the sound of the ball being slapped away from Midorima's hand echoed in the whole gym.

The gods above granted her wish.

Zero.

Finally.

It's finish.

The sound of the buzzer feels so good on Yuki's ears. It washes away all her worries, all her fear.

She really could feel it…

Victory

"W-we won." she muttered, her lips starting to quiver and her vision are starting to blur. She sobbed. "We won!"

The Seirin Basketball team won!

Yuki took in the sight of her team mates happily rejoicing on their victory. They all have a big grin on their face though except for Kuroko, he didn't grin like Kagami did. He just simply smiled, but the joy on his face is bright.

She could feel something warm fell down her cheeks and there she noticed she's crying.

She's really a cry-baby.

"Yu-chan!" Riko squealed in joy and hug Yuki so tightly. "We won! We WON!"

Ignoring the pain of Riko's bone-crushing hug, she grinned big and hugs Riko back with same strength. "I-I know!" she giggled.

This is really a nice feeling.

What Kuroko-kun said is true. It's victory when everybody is happy, when everybody did their best. It's something no one can buy or change. She felt proud, proud of being part of this team. She will never let this team down by being a burden to them. She'll try to be more useful and she'll do her best more.

"Thank you, Yu-chan." Riko pulled back and held her shoulders.

Yuki smiled and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "It's n-nothing. Y-you did m-more than I."

Riko grinned. "We're equal, _baka._"

Yuki laughed, and as she laughed her mind wander off to Midorima. Now that they won, she wondered how Midorima will take this kind of defeat. He's part of Generation of the Miracles and a vice-captain too, so she's sure the GoM rarely or maybe never experienced defeat. She's sure he'll take it bad.

She stopped laughing. Now, she's worried. She sighed mentally. Here she is again; worrying to someone she shouldn't be worried to. It's on her nature, to care for others even if they are enemies or just merely acquaintance. She doesn't even know what Midorima-kun thinks of her. Maybe she thinks of her as a stranger?

Hope he's not because it will surely break her heart. She treats Midorima-kun with such respect and she's sees him as a friend. Maybe she's the only one thinking they are friends.

"Yu-chan? Is something wrong?"

Yuki snapped out of her reverie. "N-nothing's wrong." she smiled, hoping she'll believe it.

Riko quirked an eyebrow at her, "Well, if you says so" then she grinned. "We should celebrate after this Yu-chan!"

Yuki absent-mindedly nodded to whatever Riko is still blabbering about, her eyes wandered on the other side of the bench where the Shuutoku is mourning for their first lose, as she's looking for Midorima.

Unfortunately, she can't see Midorima.

Where is he?

* * *

**Done! too much time-skip eh? well, I told ya people, I'll make this story fast :D I really want this story to go to winter-cup as soon as possible! sorry :)**

**anyways,**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! VERY IMPORTANT:**

**Our cute litte dog, Kuroko#2 will be nearly out but WAIT! do you want people to follow the manga or the anime? It's up to you people! Just tell me :) the next chapter will depends on your votes!**

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	15. rain and tears

**hello! I'm sorry for the late update and I'm sorry for this chapter is short :D It's full of fluff anyways, hope ya like it!**

**grammatical errors will be there so I apologize.**

**disclaimer: not mine, absolutely not mine!**

* * *

She is looking for him everywhere.

She even asked his team mates but all they answered is that they don't know. But Takao-kun said he's somewhere, weeping his ass off.

That information didn't really help, at all.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. It's raining outside and it seems it's not going stop soon. She wonders where he is. She is really worried. He's missing after the game and shows no sign of him anywhere.

She remembered Takao said that Midorima-kun is a tsundere so he hides his emotion a lot. He rarely shows emotion and when he does, he demonstrates it in a different kind of way which confused Yuki a lot.

She's stays at the entrance of the gym, listening to the constant pitter-patter of the rain. It's gloomy and dark as if mirroring Shuutoku's feelings.

She watched the rain falls like waterfalls in the sky. Her gaze shifted to her surroundings and her lips turned into a frown.

_Maybe he is outside._ Though she didn't want to get wet, outside is the last option she have. She decided, she's going to look for him outside.

'_I'm glad I decided to bring an umbrella' _she smiled and step out of her comfort zone as she opened her transparent umbrella, protecting her from the rain drops that constantly falling.

She started to shivered slightly, feeling the chill wind of spring. She may have an umbrella but she doesn't have a jacket. How forgetful of her.

But she must endure it, for the sake of her friend.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of searching, she found him leaning against the wall near the gate, soaked to the bone, as he mourned to himself.

Now that she found him, the thought of what to do next didn't occur to her mind. She just wanted to know if he's fine and not doing something suicidal. Seeing he's fine, she heaves a sigh of relief.

"I wonder if he's really fine. He's not moving from his spot." she whispered to herself as she watched Midorima from a far. She really has this urge to comfort him but she's still contemplating if she will show herself or not.

"You don't need to hide."

Yuki squeaked when she heard Midorima suddenly speaking and immediately covered her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. She nearly drops her umbrella but instantly tighten her grip to its handle as if her life depends on it.

She thought she's gonna die from heart attack.

Slowly regaining her composure, she said. "I-I'm sorry for disrupting you."

Still not moving from his spot, he averts his eyes from the grayish clouds to the meek girl meters apart from him. "Why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

Yuki flinched at the coldness of his tone. "I… I-I wanted to know if you're f-fine." she answered.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head to the wall, his face facing the sky. "I'm fine."

Her brows furrowed, not believing what the green-haired man is saying. "You're lying." she said and carefully, with gentle steps, she sauntered towards him.

Now in front of him, she raised her umbrella above his head, covering both of them from the pelting rain but with still respectful distance from each other.

Noticing the loss of rain, he opened his eyes only to see a transparent umbrella quite near to his face. He looked down and stared at the smaller girl before him. Her eyes show concern. "What makes you think I'm lying?" he questioned, making sure his expression shows no signs of emotion.

She looked deeply to his eyes, examining if his eyes will betray his façade. Noting the slight redness of his eyes, she smiled. "You cried."

Looking away from her sinful eyes, he said. "Don't say something stupid."

"It's fine to cry, Midorima-kun." she said and smiled softly at him and Midorima gazes at her beautiful face that seems to brighten the crying sky. Then she continued as she timidly reached for his hand with her free one. "It's fine to cry as much as you want to. But promise me… Never cry at the same reason again."

This time, as in right now, he truly wants to pull her to his chest, envelope her with his arms and buried his face to her neck, not letting her go. And that's what he did, he securely tighten his hand to hers and pulled her to his chest, surprising her to the core.

Yuki accidentally dropped the hold of her umbrella from her tight grip when Midorima suddenly pulled her. She gasped silently when Midorima buried his face between her neck and shoulders. Her whole body is now wet and the rain are mercilessly making her body wetter than before. And she's now standing on her tip-toes to equal his height, her chin resting on his shoulders.

Midorima doesn't care if he's making the girl wet, actually he doesn't even care what he's doing. He tightened his hold on the white haired girl as he let his tears spill from his eyes.

"M-Midorima-kun?" she called, concerned clear on her voice.

"Shut up."

Yuki shut her mouth and tried to lower down her blush that became present after Midorima tightens his hold to her. She swears that she could hear her heart thundering against her chest. And now she wonders if Midorima can hear it too. She buried herself more to Midorima and unintentionally inhaled his manly scent when she tried to calm herself. She blushed harder and she tried to focus onto something other than the man who's holding her.

In this really close distance, she could hear his heart beating fast. Maybe he's nervous just like her. Kami, she's really REALLY nervous. A guy hugging her intimately… this is not what she expects for comforting him.

Yuki become conscious that Midorima is crying when she felt something warm other than the rain on her left shoulder where Midorima's head is resting at. Now aware that he's vulnerable and he's façade is falling, she got this feeling that she must protect him on this time like this. Cautiously, she wrapped her arms around him, returning his hug. She blushed on her bold action and comforts him with her soothing voice.

Oh how is she going to explain her appearance when the Seirin saw her wet like this?

* * *

**How's it? Like it? please REVIEW your thoughts! PLEAAASE. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! ! !**


	16. changing and jacket

**An early update for you people! I'm not confident with this chapter *sigh* fluff isn't really for me. *sulks at the corner***

**enjoy and sorry for the grammatical errors.**

**disclaimer: NOT MINE! NO MATTER HOW MUCH i LOVE AKASHI, IT WILL NEVER BE MINE!**

* * *

"Where have you been, _Hyuga_ _Yuki_?"

A scary, venomous, slight-worried tone make Yuki jumped on her place as she stand at the door way, aware of the worried look the boys are shooting at her . Riko then starts scolding her and Yuki tightly shuts her eyes as she listens to Riko's constant scolding about why she shouldn't have gone outside and insanely enjoys the rain like a 5-year old kid.

"And you dare to tell me your umbrella was blown away by this oh-so great wind that you ended up being this wet?! Do you think I'll believe that?!" Riko pants after finishing her long scolding to the dripping wet Yuki. She's like a newly bathed dog waiting to be dried with towel.

Her cousin Junpei steps in, giving her a big fluffy towel out of nowhere as he gives her this concerned look. Yuki accepts it gratefully and wipes her wet face. After wiping her face, she dries her damp her that sticks uncomfortably to her skin as she does this Riko suddenly speaks.

"I'm not mad for what you did, it's just that..." Riko sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. But if this happen again, prepare for some punishment from me, Yu-chan."

Yuki nodded in understatement and continued to dry her hair. "I-I'm sorry."

Riko sighed and Junpei shook his head. "It's fine Yuki, at least you didn't catch a cold."

"He's right. Now, what do we do with your clothes? I obviously don't have a spare with me." Riko said as she rubbed her chin in thought. Then an idea struck her brilliant mind, an evil grin is slowly plastering her face making the boys gulp in fear. Riko let out a bright yet evil smile that sends shivers down Yuki's spine. _'Might as well torture Yu-chan since she did something bad. Fufufu, I'm really clever.'_

Riko grinned and faced Kuroko who is innocently sitting on the bench beside Kagami's shaking body. "Kuroko kun." She called her voice is full of fake innocence that Kuroko easily notices.

"You're the smallest in the boys, so lend me your clothes." She ordered, her voice tells that she doesn't take a 'no' for answer.

Kuroko didn't say anything and grabbed his clean blue shorts and white t-shirt on his duffel bag. **(A/N: are they using duffel bag? *sigh* sorry if it's wrong)** He wordlessly gave it to his coach with an impassive look on his face.

Riko gladly accepted it and skipped happily to the now red faced Yuki.

"How the hell can you do that without hesitation?!" Kagami barked. "You should at least feel embarrass or something, Kuroko!"

"I never thought I'll feel jealous for this kind of simple thing." Tsuchida muttered.

"How can he have this kind of luck?" Izuki stated and sighed gloomily. The first year trio nodded gloomily as well.

"I don't want her to get sick." Kuroko deadpanned. "And it's only clothes; there is nothing to get jealous."

"How can you even say that?! It's a man's fantasy to lend his clothes to a woman like Yuki-chan! And you're taking it as if it's nothing?! What kind of man are you?!" Koganei exclaimed while he placed his foot on the bench, his fist raised to the air as fire burst in the background. He's really fired up.

Hearing this, an angry vein popped on the Captain's forehead. Koganei instantly regretted his actions. "What kind of fantasy are you thinking, imbecile?"

Junpei was now on his over-protective mode.

"Are you thinking some perverted things on my sweet little cousin?! Koganei?!"

Kogane is starting to sweat buckets and immediately answered. "O-of course not."

He should teach this guy a thing or two for stupidly confessing his thoughts in front of him. And he'll do it now! The girls are already outside, heading straight for the girls restroom to change clothes and he is now free to do vicious things to his fellow team mates who dare to disrespect her dear cousin.

* * *

"Tell me, why did you end up like this?"

Yuki paled at her best friend's question.

"I know you lied, idiot."

Yuki dejectedly sighed, and have no choice to tell her everything. She even told her about the hug and obviously, she blushed all the way through the rest room with a squealing girl beside her.

"So that's what happened! Oh If you only told me that earlier then I shouldn't have to scold you."

Yuki didn't say anything and went straight to one of the stall. She placed her fluffy towel on the top of the toilet and started to remove her clothes, shoes and socks, except her underwear.

"But you know… if Kuroko-kun find out about what happened earlier, he'll surely get mad." Riko stated as she looked at herself in front of the big mirror, her hands placed on the sink, beside her is Kuroko's neatly folded clothes.

Yuki paused midway on wiping her chest, her lavender eyes blink in confusion. "W-why will he get mad?"

Riko sighed, her head bowed disappointedly. "You're so dense Yu-chan. Just like your annoying cousin."

Yuki dab her arms while she said, "I-I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. There is nothing to apologize."

Yuki nodded even though Riko can't see her. "Could you please pass the c-clothes?"

Riko picked up Kuroko's clothes and passed it above where Yuki is currently at. Yuki grabbed it and mumbled a small thank you.

"Handle it with care Yu-chan." she teased and snickers when Yuki squeaked, probably in embarrassment.

"Stop teasing Ri-chan." She pouted behind the closed door and grumpily unfolded Kuroko's clothes. As she did, lots of unwelcomed thought swarmed her innocent mind. She could feel her cheeks burned and shook the thoughts out of her mind as she shakily wear Kuroko's large shirt.

His clothe is too much big for her. It reaches her mid-thigh and its neck line is showing her collar bone and a few inches from her shoulder. She don't want to admit it but when she put it on, she could smell Kuroko's scent. It was a mix of vanilla and peppermint. A manly scent, she thought, and a lot different from Midorima.

'_Midorima-kun.' _She sighed. '_I wonder how he is. He apologized and left when he pulled out from the hug. I'm still worried about him.'_

She sighed again and focused herself at the task in hand. She then reached for his shorts and immediately put it on with a rosy blush on her face. She frowned when it didn't fit her, she carefully remove it and folded it again.

She went out her stall with the shorts on her hand and she immediately regretted it when Riko squealed like a fan-girl. Riko instantly pull out her red cell phone and took several picture of Yuki's flustered face while wearing Kuroko's clothes.

"This is really the best day ever. We won today in the game and now—"she wiped an invisible tear on her left eye "I see the day when my baby grows up dramatically into a grown woman! I'm so proud. And of course, I will not let those wolves see you in this kind of state! So here my dear~" she passed her his cousin's jacket and took the blue shorts out of her hands. "Wear this and zipped it up all the way through the end."

Riko grinned widely at her and it creep the hell out of Yuki. She wordlessly accepted it and does what Riko told her.

Her cousin's jacket is thrice her size and it was reaching above her knees. She suddenly felt so ashamed of being so… small.

"I'm so s-s-small." Just saying that words deeply wounds her heart. Oh how she despise that word now.

"…and CUTE!" Riko shouted happily. Yuki sighed sullenly; she doesn't care about her looks… all she wanted is to gain height. _Even Ri-chan is taller than me._

"Stop being gloomy, you're ruining your cute face. Now dry your socks on the hand dryer so that we can get back. I can't wait to see the faces of those guys when they see you." Riko giggled and Yuki ignored her. Yuki started to dry her socks while she sulks about her height. Wearing Kuroko and her cousin's jacket is just making her more miserable. It's like reality is smacking her hard straight in the face.

After drying and wearing her socks and shoes, they walked back to the locker room. Yuki tied her hair into a messy bun because her still wet hair is getting on her face. Strands of hair frame her heart-shaped face and her bangs cover her forehead. Yuki is oblivious that her hairstyle only adds to her cuteness and Riko is well aware of that.

* * *

Koganei, who is the guilty and the others who, unluckily, were supposed to be innocent just experienced the wrath of their Captain. They experienced one hellish scolding from their Captain and it was, let's say, terrifying. His scolding is worse than their parents. His words struck deep inside their minds. The way he speak, the atmosphere, the aura he emanates a while ago is… hell.

But those terrifying moments last when the angel gets down from heaven to save them from hell. Yes, their angel, Hyuga Yuki came back! With a… uhh, devil smiling coach with her.

Kagami doesn't care who Yuki is with, may it be a devil or monster. He's is just so happy that the hellish atmosphere disappeared and replaced by her angelic presence.

Koganei was about to cry and burst into tears but stopped when he saw what she's wearing. His face turns red and his jaw drops to the floor. How can jacket make a girl so… sexy and adorable?!

It's just a jacket for crying out loud!

The boys are also has the same reaction except for Kuroko.

He keeps his cool, of course. But you could see slight disappointment on his face.

Kuroko doesn't know why he feels this way. He feels slightly disappointed that he couldn't see or will never see Yuki on his clothes. Not that he cares but some part of him wants to see her on his clothes.

Yuki stood frozen on her place, her face is burning red from embarrassment while Riko is grinning like a madman, enjoying the reactions of the boys especially Yuki's cousin.

She never thought jackets could make someone crazy.

* * *

***sigh* please review. REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! FLAME ME, IT'S FINE. *sniff* review ok?**

**oh yeah, PLEASE ANSWER THIS:**

**DO YOU WANT TETSUYA#2 to appear for the next chapter? PLEEEASE TELL ME or else, I'll not update! That's all :D **

**REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! I LOVE YA ALL!**


	17. Confession? and Pleadings

**Yo people! Miss me? hoho, sorry for not updating early! I'm so busy with college life! Just like what they said, IT'S HARD! The professors are killing us with loads of work! how dare they! I'm just a first-year college! Gaaah! Yeah people, I'm 16. And being 16, I still suck at grammar! **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! SORRY FOR MAKING MANY TIME SKIP! SPARE MY LIIIIFE! **

**anyways, ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE! I ONLY OWN HYUGA YUKI!**

* * *

Yuki's heart was beating madly.

On all places they chose to eat, it has to be this restaurant!

She's not yet ready to face him. After what he did, she doesn't know what to do or what to say once they meet again. And now that he is here with all his glory, she can't even dare try to look in his golden honey eyes.

She might faint if she did!

She felt someone heavily staring at her and her eyes turned to her left hesitantly. To her dismay and utter horror, it's her best friend smiling evilly, with her eyes mischievously staring at her.

With her, spending most of her life with the Seirin's Coach, she knew and 100% sure that smile and look says BAD NEWS!

Riko is planning something that will surely send her to her grave.

* * *

She wants to go home! She wants to hide! She wants to cry! She wants to die!

This is torture!

"Why are we sitting together?" Kise asked then looked at Yuki who is beside him. "Not that I hate it though." He grinned.

Seriously, why are they sitting together? It's because of her best friend who LITERALLY FORCES her to sit with them. And since her force is mix with blackmail and lots of evil plans to her doom, she disdainfully complied.

Unknown to her, Kuroko and Kagami eyes twitched and has this urge to punch the blonde (Kagami only). Kagami directly glare at Kise while Kuroko keeps his calm façade.

What the hell is their coach thinking letting Yuki sits with the playboy.

"Excuse me…" Yuki's ears perked at the familiar voice. "Sir, do you have two…"

Yuki's world is slowly crumbling. This time she's extremely sure she wanna die! The world is just too cruel for her!

She didn't realize that she's staring until Midorima stared back at her with such intensity. She quickly looked away and forces her eyes to her clutched hands on her lap. She could feel her ears and cheeks burn and grab the glass of water that is on front of her with shaky hands. She drank all of it and wipes her lips with her jacket's sleeve.

"We're going somewhere else." She heard Midorima said.

Yuki sighed in relief but got worried when the rain suddenly got strong. She doesn't know whether to be relieved or to be horrified when Midorima and Takao returned, obviously wet and annoyed.

* * *

As of right now, she's panicking mentally.

The atmosphere is so thick that it makes her want to puke. Sitting with the GoM is no joke.

As if Kuroko sensed Yuki's dilemma, he suggested that they order something. Yuki happily nodded and took her menu with a smile. Her smile turned into frown when she noticed that all the food here is something she cannot eat all. Noticing this, Kagami suggested. "Want to share Yuki?"

Blinking her pearly orbs, she nodded and let Kagami take care of the rest.

He ordered something so aliened to her but she didn't doubt Kagami. He can eat EVERYTHING as long as it's edible.

She put down her menu carefully on the table and looked up only to see Midorima staring at her. As expected, she blushed and asked. "I-is there something on my face?"

Midorima continued to look at her and closed his eyes. "Hn."

Now what is that supposed to mean?!

"What's with the sour mood Midorimachi?"

"None of your business."

"Are you PMS-ing?" Kise asked bluntly.

An angry vein appeared on Midorima's head. "Shut up."

Kise stared at him blankly. "Jealous of Kagamichi?"

Kagami raised his twin eyebrows and Yuki blinked innocently at them. "Maybe you're the one who's jealous." He retorted.

"Why would I? There is nothing to be jealous about." He smirked and gave Yuki a knowing look.

Yuki froze on her spot as her cheeks turned a tremendous color of red. Kagami and Kuroko throw Kise a suspicious look while Midorima glared at him.

Yuki lowered her head when the creepy atmosphere got thicker than before. It's getting thicker and thicker and thicker even until their orders arrived, even while they are cooking their food and Yuki is getting suffocated with this annoying atmosphere!

So she started. "U-umm…"

"Midorimacchi~ you are really like a woman in her monthly period." Kise commented as he waved his spoon. "Stop frowning in front of the food."

Yuki shut her mouth and fiddled on her fingers as she listened to their conversation. Maybe she'll not talk.

Midorima's frown deepened. "I don't want to listen to any of your shit Kise."

On the other table, Junpei heard that cussing word and was about to scold the Shutoku's shooter when someone suddenly put something inside his mouth. Confused, he chews the mysterious thing but immediately regretted it when it tasted so damn horrible. What the fuck did he just chew?!

"Want more Hyuuga-kun?" Riko asked simply while holding another shi— err he meant food between her chopsticks.

Turning pale, Junpei viciously shook his head and swallowed the remaining food inside his mouth. God, its taste is so indescribable.

Riko smiled and the boys on the table turned pale as well. "Then don't say a _single _word, ok? Don't you dare ruined the lovely scene."

A calm Riko is a wicked Riko. Never ever defy her orders.

Junpei nodded and stayed silent, afraid of making the evil coach angry. Anyways, she called that a lovely scene?! Is she blind?! Seeing that damn model sitting beside his cousin is so frustrating! And there is even this bad influence who casually curses in front of her innocent cousin! It makes him want to rip his head off.

Knowing he can't do anything with his Coach sitting beside him, he decided that someone should do the job. And there is only one person he knew who can protect his sweet cousin. He trusts him fully (though not really since he's still a threat to his cousin's innocence) when it comes to her so he tried to catch his attention with his eyes. Deep ocean blue eyes and Forest teal eyes met and Junpei gave him his message, 'Take-care-of-my-cousin-or-you'll-die!'

Understanding the message or more likely, the threat, Kuroko nodded and turned his eyes to the girl who is nibbling at the food given by her by Kagami.

"You should eat more _gaki._" Kagami stated and put more food on her plate.

"S-stop calling me that! And I cannot eat this all." She poked the sliced okonomiyaki with her chopstick and glared weakly at the redhead.

"That's the reason why you're small," Kagami mocked.

Yuki gasped and puffed her reddening cheeks. She forgot that _they _are still here so she replied back. "I-I don't want to hear that from the person who is afraid of— ummph."

Kagami forcefully put a large piece of okonomiyaki on Yuki's small mouth, successfully making her stop to what she was about to say. The redhead pulled back his chopstick from the annoyed manager's mouth and smirked. "What were you saying?"

Yuki continuously chewed the food that was forced on her, and since she's *ahem* a woman with manners, she didn't reply. She just looked angrily at him.

"I suggest that you stop teasing her Kagami-kun, you don't want to face Captain's wrath, do you?"

Kagami scoffed, "Fine."

Yuki swallowed everything on her mouth and stuck her mouth childishly on the red-head.

"Brat." Kagami chuckled and continue to eat his food.

* * *

*The conversation between Kagami, Kuroko, Kise and Midorima starts here (I'm so lazy to type it) and while they are talking to each other, Yuki ignored them, determined to finish the food Kagami gave her. She wants to prove she's not a brat and she'll get tall, you know. She also has pride!*

* * *

Yuki stopped eating when unexpectedly, an okonomiyaki flew straight to Midorima's head. She was so stunned that her eyes twinkle in amazement.

"It's bad to stare _onna_." Midorima said, obviously annoyed and Yuki squeaked.

"Oi, don't take out your anger on Yukicchi!" Kise defended.

Midorima glared at the blonde. "Shut up." He stood up and called Takao.

They watched as he mercilessly dragged Takao outside the restaurant. Midorima returned back, now cleaned, and strode towards his bag as if nothing happened.

Midorima warned Kagami about the two Generation of the Miracles here in Tokyo, which is him and Aomine Daiki. And by the mention of Aomine Daiki, Kuroko's mood changed. He is the same player as Kagami for what Midorima said and they'll face him in the Championship League.

By thinking of it, she bet that he's big like Kagami-kun. And for some reason, she got annoyed. She'll meet another person who is _taller_ than her.

Her thoughts were cut off by the screech of the chair beside her. Kuroko is standing, facing Midorima whose back was face to them.

"Midorima-kun" Midorima halted. "Let's play again some time." Said Kuroko who is surprisingly, has a smile plastered on his face.

"Of course we will." He replied without turning back to them. "We will play again soon."

Remembering she also has something to say, she also stood up, earning her a little attention but she chose to ignore it.

"M-Midorima-kun!" Yuki called.

Most of the people inside the restaurant are now looking at her. She heard some people whisper.

'_Maybe it's a confession.'_

'_Kids these days… They proclaim their love anywhere.'_

'_Woah! That guy is so lucky and the girl looks hot and sexy on her bulky jacket! What a Lucky bastard!'_

Yuki's cheeks reddened like a tomato. Confession? Lucky? Hot and sexy?

They got it all wrong!

"What do you want Hyuga?" he nonchalantly asked, turning a little bit to see the white-haired girl.

"I—"

'_Ooooh, it's getting cheesy.'_

'_It's a confession! Confession!'_

'_Damn it! That bastard should burn to hell!'_

People are so nosy! And she's not going to confess!

_Ignore them Yuki. It's now or never!_

"I-I just want to thank you about everything and also for the gift."

'_Aw. That's it?'_

'_She chickened out.'_

'_Young love, young love.'_

Midorima stared on her for a while and Yuki is starting to fidget. What now?

"It's nothing. You can throw it if you want. I don't care." Well, on the very back of his mind, he cared. But he keeps on denying it.

"I will never throw it! I s-swear!" she declared while raising her right hand.

Midorima's eyes widened a bit. This girl is really full of surprises. "Do what you want." Is what he said before leaving but not before he caught the sweet girl's beautiful smile which made his heart annoyingly, pound fast. Honestly, he hates how she made his stomach flutter and his cheeks burn. All in all, he hates her.

* * *

Being a big brother is hard. REALLY HARD!

Especially when you have a little cousin who you treat as your little sister and most important person.

Yuki is not spoiled. She's beautiful, kind, understanding, sweet, loveable, patient, and so on and so forth. She got all the qualities of an angel… Unlike his Coach, who is his cousin's best friend... She's the total opposite of his cousin! And he doesn't know where to start about her err… unique personality. How in the world did they become best friend anyway? It's really unbelievable.

But enough of that, he said that Yuki is not spoiled right? Yes she is, she rarely asked for anything and if she does, she'll simply ask…

Well, except for today.

"Pleaaaaaase! Nii-san! Let's adopt him! Pleeeease?" Yuki shot him her pleading look. With her eyes gleaming and pleading like that, like a puppy asking to play with her master, he can't deny it! Damn it, where did she learn that?

"Probably from coach." He muttered and got back to his senses when he felt her cousin wrap her slender arms around his body. She looked up to him and pouted her lips to add some effect.

Junpei is starting to sweat. His cousin is making him feel GUILTY without her knowing it!

Unfortunately for him, the dog got attached to them. The dog and Kuroko even have the same eyes which is WEIRD! And top of that, they named the dog Tetsu#2! Which is WEIRDER! Those fools don't have sense of naming!

"Nii-saaaaan!" Yuki whined. He hesitantly averted his eyes to her cousin's, now glossy eyes. Those eyes is his weakness! He has to… He has to… He has to stay strong! Yuki tightened her hug and Junpei unintentionally looked at his cousin's eyes again. And damn, she increased her pleading look.

Ok. Fine! He lost.

He sighed miserably. "Fine. We can adopt him." Yuki's eyes brightened and the boys cheered (They are watching the whole time and silently rooting for the girl. Traitors!)

"I wonder if the world will end. You've gotten soft, Captain!" Izuki joked. Junpei glared at him.

"Yeah, it's a miracle. A miracle indeed." Koganei joined in and Junpei turned his glare at him this time.

Mitobe didn't say anything but his eyes said everything. He's mocking him! Even the others and Kuroko is looking at him as if he lost his mind!

"So who will take care of Nigou-chan?" Yuki asked while crouching in front of the dog. Yuki opened her palm and the dog looked at it confusingly. Yuki wiggled her fingers as if giving him a clue on what to do. Nigou looked back and forth on the beautiful girl's face then at her palm. Not really knowing what to do, he chose to lick the girls finger which made the girl giggle.

Yuki shook her head saying he's wrong. Nigou cocked his head, confused. He didn't complain when the beautiful girl lifted his left foot. She shook his foot and he figured that it was supposed the right thing to do.

Since Yuki is busy playing with the dog, she didn't notice Riko snapping a lot of pictures of her and Nigou. Riko will never let this chance go to waste! NEVER! The boys did the same too. Snapping pictures though not too many. They stopped because of their Captain openly glaring at them.

"I can take him if its fine with you."

Yuki and Nigou both looked up at the same time. Nigou with confusion on his eyes while Yuki with hope.

Yuki stood up, carrying the dog with her. "R-really?"

Kuroko nodded and gave the girl a small smile.

"Oh what a relief!" Yuki smiled gratefully at him then called her older cousin. "Nii-san, Kuroko-kun said he will take care of Nigou-chan!"

Junpei raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

"Hai."

"Please bring him every day! Pleeease!" Yuki begged the phantom player.

"I'll bring him."

"Yaaaay!" Yuki cheered.

"Hey, I've been wondering." Riko suddenly said. They stopped fawning at the dog on Yuki's arms and looked at their Coach.

"What are you doing, Kagami-kun?" Riko curiously asked. They looked at the said man who is crouching with his hand on his head far away from them.

"Uh… well…" He started his voice and body shaking a bit. "I really can't handle dogs."

* * *

**Another lame ending -_- *sigh* **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! damn it, you're making me cry! waaaah!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! I KNOW YOU'RE MAD AT ME! **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! **

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

**I don't know when to update again... SORRY! but I'll update! I'LL FINISH THIS STORY! I SWEAAAAR!**


End file.
